


Miraculous Ladybug: My Version (Season 1)

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 115,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: My version of Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Episode 1: The Bubbler

**Author's Note:**

> All canon characters belong to Zagtoons. All OCs belongs to me.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/67780327/miraculous-ladybug-ocs-and-stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armed with his magic bubble-wand, Nino becomes the Bubbler and plans to get rid Paris of all the parents who prevent children from having fun.

[Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.]

Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien Agreste's pictures.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)

[Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.]

Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)

Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose)

Plagg: Huh? (He eats the cheese.) Mmm.

[Scene: Flora’s bedroom. Flora is getting dressed in a rushing manner. She then trips while trying to put on her shoes.]

Flora: Ow…

Fallow: Are you okay, Flora?

Flora: I’m fine… Fallow, can you get me my glasses please?

Fallow: (chuckles) Sure thing. (She flies to the glasses. Fallow picks it up and puts it in Flora’s hand)

Flora: Thank you. (puts on glasses before standing up) Now I have to brush my hair, get to the kitchen, eat breakfast and head out to school.

Fallow: Don’t worry. Flora. You have plenty of time to do all of those before heading to school. There’s no need to rush.

Flora: But I don’t want to ruin my perfect attendance record! To the kitchen! (rushes to the kitchen while Fallow hides in her backpack)

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.]

Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.

Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.

Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--

Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)

Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!

Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!

Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)

[Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.]

Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)

Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave.) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (His face lights up.)

Nathalie: Well, um-- He doesn't think would be a good idea.

Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.

Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.)

[Scene: Flora’s kitchen. Flora is eating some cereal while her dad is writing down something on his notebook.]

Flora: (looks at the notebook) Looks like you’re gonna have another busy day, dad.

Aster: That’s right, sweetie. I have to plan 3 weddings, 2 anniversaries, and a huge bachelorette party all on different dates and months.

Flora: I see… (she finishes eating her cereal and puts the bowl away) Well I better head off to school. Don’t wanna be late.

Aster: Have a nice day, sweetie! And when you come back from school, please do the dishes. But if you have plans, please do it when you come back. I’m gonna be very busy.

Flora: I will. Don’t worry. Have a nice day! (rushes outside)

Fallow: Another busy day for your dad.

Flora: He IS a well-renowned party planner so this is gonna be one of his busiest.

Fallow: Right.

[Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.]

Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.

Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.

Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!

Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!

Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!

Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.

Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.

Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!

Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)

Marinette: Ah! (She stops right in front of Adrien.) Um, he-- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)

Adrien: (surprised) Hey.

Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!

Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)

Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She walks toward Adrien.)

Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...

Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (She acts sweet.) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!

Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.

Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.

(Alya facepalms again.)

Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?

Adrien: Uh, no.

Chloé: (pretending to be annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)

Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)

As Chloe leaves, Flora appears running but then trips on something and ended up crashing into Chloe by complete accident.

Chloe: Flora Lavender~! How dare you crash into me like that?!

Flora: Sorry! I was rushing and I must’ve tripped on something! I’m really really sorry!

Adrien: You okay, Flora?

Flora: I’m okay. I just wish I wasn’t so clumsy…

Nino: Don’t worry about it. It was really funny seeing you crash into Chloe by accident.

Chloe: Ugh! Come on, Sabrina! We’re heading inside! (goes inside the school)

Sabrina: Coming, Chloe! (follows her inside the school)

Flora: (sighs) Me and my clumsiness…

Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!

Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)

Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him?

Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!

Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)

Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (She walks away.)

(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)

Alya: C'mon, you can do it.

Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!

(A limousine arrives.)

Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)

Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?

Alya: Uh, say what you mean?

Marinette: Exactly.

Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.

Flora: Huh? What do you mean?

Nino: I mean I’m gonna talk to his dad to convince him to throw him a birthday party! No matter what!

Flora: Well let me come with you. I could plan a birthday party just for him.

Nino: Great idea! Your dad is famous for his party planning! So you should be the one planning it for Adrien!

Flora: Um… Right. (chuckles nervously as Nino leaves and then sighs) I have a feeling this is gonna be really bad…

[Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.]

Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!

Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to the doorbell.)

Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--

(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)

Nathalie: Yes?

Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)

Nathalie: Put it in the box.

(The mailbox opens.)

Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!

Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
Marinette: (groans)

[Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.]

Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?

Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.

Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?

Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.

Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!

Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.

Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)

Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?

Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.

[Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino, Flora and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.]

Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.

Flora: Nino, don’t you think this is not a good idea.

Nino: Relax, dudette. Leave the talking to me.

Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.

Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.

Gabriel: Me?

Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.

Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That's final.

Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--

Adrien: Nino? You're here.

Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)

Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.

Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!

Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.)

Nathalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye.

(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)

Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father--he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry.)

Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)

Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.

Flora: I knew this was a bad idea from the start! (sighs)

Adrien: Don’t blame yourself, Flora. I knew Nino was trying to help. It’s alright. I know he’ll be fine as long as we leave him alone while he calms down.

Flora: Okay… (leaves) I feel bad for Nino… All he wants is to have Adrien’s dad to let him throw a birthday party…

Fallow: Yeah… But like Adrien says, we should let Nino calm down. It’s best that you should leave him alone when he’s in this state.

Flora: You’re right, Fallow. Letting him calm down by himself is the best solution. Trying to make him calm down will just make things worse.

Fallow: Exactly.

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.]

Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)

Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. (Kid complains.)

Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.]

Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies out into Paris.)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.]

(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)

Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)

(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)

Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)

(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)

Woman: Help!

Man: Look out!

Children: (crying)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.]

Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)

Sabine: What's that you said?

Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)

Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees her father also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!

Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.

Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)

Bubbler: And now, party time!

(Kids cry.)

(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)

Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.

Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)

Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!

(The Bubbler flies around and spots Flora walking to her house. He lands in front of her which makes her shrieks and falls on her butt in surprise)

The Bubbler: There you are, Flora Lavender! I was looking for you!

Flora: Nino?! What happened to you?!

The Bubbler: I’m not Nino! I’m the Bubbler and I’m here to get rid of the adults!

Flora: But why?!

The Bubbler: Because they’re not letting kids do whatever they want! So this is the chance I’m giving every kid in Paris have their freedom and do whatever they want without any adults ruining the fun! Now I want you to be my personal party planner to throw Adrien a birthday party of a lifetime!

Flora: I-I-I can’t do that! Nino, this isn’t like you! I won’t be part of this!

The Bubbler: You refuse to help me? But I thought you would love to throw Adrien a birthday party!

Flora: I do but not with you acting like this! I want the real Nino back!

The Bubbler: You’re just like the rest of these adults! If you won’t have fun, I’ll just send you away! (He throws a purple bubble at Flora in which she gets captured in) Say bye-bye! (sends her up in the sky) I don’t need a party planner. I’ll just make this party myself! (flies away)

Fallow: Now this is quite a predicament.

Flora: Nino’s acting so strange! Is this what happens when someone gets akumatized?!

Fallow: I believe so. But nonetheless, we have to stop him before he puts more adults up in the air forever. We can’t let him do this.

Flora: Right! But first, I have to pop this bubble. (opens bookbag to rummage through her stuff. She finds a hairpin in it.) Good thing I have this in case anybody needs an extra hairpin. (widens the hairpin and pops the bubble. This causes her to start falling from the sky)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Flora: Fallow, let’s bloom! (Flora transforms into Fawn)

Fawn: (takes out some flower seeds from her pouch) Carnations, cushion my fall!

(A large carnation flower appears. When Fawn falls into it, it begins to scatter and disappear. Fawn slowly stands up and starts heading to the rooftops)

Fawn: I have to find the Bubbler soon before all the adults are gone forever… (jumps up to the rooftops) Just hope everyone is safe and aren’t in danger.

[Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.]

(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)

Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)

Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!

Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)

Adrien: Nino?!

Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!

Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)

Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)

Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(Fireworks are shot.)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!

[Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.]

Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.

Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!

Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)

Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.

[Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.]

Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)

Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)

(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)

Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.

Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?

Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)

Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)

Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?

Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)

Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?

(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)

Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?

Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: It was an emergency.

Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–

Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.

Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.

Marinette: Me too! (they hug)

Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.

Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.

Alya: It's about Adrien.

Marinette: Okay.

Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.

Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.

Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)

Marinette: Ah, yes!

(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)

Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?

Ivan: None of your business.

Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)

(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)

Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)

Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.

Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.

Alya: What'd you say?

Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.

(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)

Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?

(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)

Adrien: Ladybug?

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)

Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.

Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?

Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)

Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)

Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)

Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.

Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir’s head), but thanks.

Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!

(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)

Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.

(Suddenly, a group of prairie smoke flowers begins to hold him down.)

Fawn: In your dreams, Bubbler. Ladybug and Cat Noir will never give you their Miraculouses.

Cat Noir: Looks like we have a deer in the house!

Ladybug: Who are you?

Fawn: I am Fawn, a hero with the power of regeneration. I’m here to assist you two on this battle. (jumps over Bubbler and lands behind Cat Noir and Ladybug)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair; To the Bubbler) I see… So there are other Miraculouses out there. Bubbler, grab her Miraculous as well!

Bubbler: Where was I?! Oh yes! (breaks free of the prairie smokes) Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.

Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.

Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.

Ladybug: Kids need adults.

Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.

Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!

Fawn: That’s right. Without adults, children will get hurt. You must listen to us, Bubbler.

Cat Noir: (talking to himself) Most adults do anyhow. (Cat Noir is talking about his civilian self's father Gabriel) (to The Bubbler) You must bring the adults back!

Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fawn scream and the teenagers gasp.)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

[Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug, Fawn and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.]

Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!

Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?

Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)

Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?

Cat Noir: No, thanks!

Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)

Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)

Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)

Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.

Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)

Cat Noir: Better hurry.

Fawn: Right. (takes out some flower seeds and throws it in the air) Dandelions, transport us! (summons three dandelions) These dandelions will reach to Bubbler’s location. Hop on.

Cat Noir: (as the dandelions floats away) I do love your flower power, Fawn!

Fawn: Why thank you, Cat Noir. But we must focus on capturing that akuma.

Cat Noir: Right!

[Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.]

Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!

Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.

Alya: (from the crowd) Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)

Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.

Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!

Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!

(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)

Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)

Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)

Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)

Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe) Fawn, what special power you have?

Fawn: I’ll show it! Bloominization! (throws flower seeds to summon daisy shields) This should cover us! (throws flower seeds to Bubbler) Roses, cage him! (Roses appears and surrounds him)

Bubbler: Huh?!

Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)

Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)

Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)

Ladybug, Fawn and Cat Noir: Pound it!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair]

Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)

[Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.]

Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?

Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.

Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)

Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.

Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)

[Scene: Outside school.]

Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!

Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.

Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)

Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.

Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)

Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.

Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude.

Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.

Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.

Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.

Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--

Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.

Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.

Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.

Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)

Fallow: Seems like Nino is happy again.

Flora: He is, Fallow. I believe he realizes that not all adults can be bad… Not even Mr. Agreste.

Alya: (shouting to Flora) Yo Flora! You coming or what?!

Flora: (stutters) Coming! I’m coming! (trips over) Ow… (Alya helps her up) Thank you. (walks alongside her to school)


	2. Episode 2: Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mr. Ramier is akumatized as Mr. Pigeon, he gains the ability to communicate with birds and plans to turn Paris into a nature reserve for his bird friends.

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.]

Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.

Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.]

Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’m probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on. Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!

Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.

Marinette: Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)

Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills.

Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?

Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.

Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them) go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh-- thanks?

Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)

Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win! (They cheer.)

Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi--

Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner.

Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.

Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.

Alya: (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.

Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Alya chuckles.)

(Marinette then bumps into Olivia who has her hair in a fuzzy ponytail with black and gray highlights all over)

Olivia: (turns around) Hey Marinette! You okay?! (reaches her hand)

Marinette: (grabs it and stands up) I’m okay! Thanks! I better hurry!

Olivia: (as Marinette runs) To where?!

Marinette: To my secret garden of inspiration!

Olivia: Hm… (walks to Alya) Alya?

Alya: It’s for a contest we’re doing. You see, this year’s theme are derby hats and Marinette was freaking out about it!

Olivia: Oh~! And what the winner gonna get?

Alya: Adrien will model the winner’s hat for his next photoshoot.

Olivia: That sounds awesome! I’m gonna help her out on this!

Alya: You should. After all that, Marinette could use an extra set of hands.

Olivia: Right! See ya later! (runs off)

[Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.]

Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine! Along with other heroes who will assist them as well!

[Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.]

Marinette: Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure.

Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.

Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)

Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)

Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere!

Xavier: But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?

Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’ve been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)

Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.

Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.

Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)

Olivia: Marinette, there you are! (Marinette shrieks and turns) How’s the design going?

Marinette: A bit good. Not much. I have been doing some sketches. What are you doing here?

Olivia: I believe a little birdy told me you need help. I’ll be your assistant if you want me too.

Marinette: That’s so kind of you to help me.

Olivia: Hey, we know each other since we were little! What are friends for. (They chuckle and Marinette went back to drawing)

[Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.]

Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?

(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)

(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette’s design from her sketchpad.)

Marinette: Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)

Tikki: Now that’s a derby.

Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. What do you think, Olivia?

Olivia: (taking out her headphones and look at the design) It looks beautiful, Marinette! I’m sure you’re gonna win!

Marinette: You really think so?

Olivia: I know so!

Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.

Chloé: (coldly) We? (snatches the phone)

Sabrina: (With a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- um, you, going to make the hat?

Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)

[Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.]

(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)

Tikki: What are you looking for?

Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!

(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)

Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!

(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)

Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)

(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)

[Scene: Olivia is walking to Marinette’s house.]

Geonno: What is the purpose of us heading to Marinette’s house?

Olivia: To see how her derby hat is going. I was gonna bring her some white hair extension for it. Maybe making it around the derby hat or maybe turn into a white rose.

Geonno: I believe you should let Marinette to decide.

Olivia: I know but I’m just helping out.

(Suddenly, a large crowd of pigeons appears everywhere.)

Olivia: Whoa! Never thought I would see so many pigeons in one place.

Geonno: This is not natural. We should transform and investigate this.

Olivia: Right. (goes somewhere to hide)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Olivia: Geonno, bright up the colors! (Olivia transforms into Crescent Rainbow)

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.]

Marinette: (Impatiently) Ugh, Come on! Can’t we go any faster?

Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You’ll need to get off the bus now.

Marinette: Ah, this is weird. (As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)

Nadja: (from screen) Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.

Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises)

(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)

Marinette: Paris needs us!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.

(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)

Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.

Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I’m allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)

Ladybug: That's helpful.

Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.

Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.

Crescent Rainbow: (appears behind them) And let me help you out, Ladybug!

Ladybug: Huh?!

Crescent Rainbow: My name is Crescent Rainbow! I’m the hero with the power of perception!

Cat Noir: (sneezes) I see. Well you are quite perceptive in color!

Crescent Rainbow: That’s why I have the “Rainbow” in my name for. (chuckles)

Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?

Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.

Crescent Rainbow: (nods) To the park!

Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.

Cat Noir: (starts to whistle and then starts to dance)

Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!

Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)

Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)

Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.

(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)

Crescent Rainbow: Huh?! Cat Noir!

Ladybug: What the-- (Ladybug and Crescent Rainbow runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug and Crescent Rainbow arrives.)

Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?

Crescent Rainbow: Not sure but he has to be here somewhere… (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests and that third one as well. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug, Crescent Rainbow and Cat Noir.)

Crescent Rainbow: I don’t like this!

Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)

Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?

Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look!

Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!

Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...

Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.

Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)

Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas! (a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!

Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! (He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)

Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!

Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.

Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny. (Ladybug, Crescent Rainbow, and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)

Crescent Rainbow: Ladybug, Cat Noir, I’ll go after Mr. Pigeon alone. You guys go ahead and do whatever you’re doing. I’ll contact you. (she opens the window and starts flying after Mr. Pigeon)

André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)

Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.

André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?

Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?

[Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.]

Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency. (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)

Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert?

Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.)

Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver plate)

Cat Noir: Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands the bed)

Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.

Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.)

Plagg: Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)

Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.]

Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)

Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.

Ladybug: Let's go!

(Meanwhile, Crescent Rainbow follows the pigeons to a building.)

Crescent Rainbow: Strange… It seems they’re heading inside this building. (takes out rainbow-shaped device and opens it) Ladybug, you there?

Ladybug: (opens yo-yo) Crescent Rainbow? What’s up?

Crescent Rainbow: I found something weird. These pigeons are heading to a building. I’m at the front of it. Meet me there.

Ladybug: You got it. (hangs up) Cat Noir?

Cat Noir: Ready!

[Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building where they met up with Crescent Rainbow. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.]

Crescent Rainbow: So that’s where the park keepers went.

Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.

Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.

Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.

Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)

Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.

(Cut to the roof. Ladybug, Crescent Rainbow and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)

Crescent Rainbow: So what’s the plan, LB?

Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.

Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)

Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)

Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.

Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)  
Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)

Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Yeah! (Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)

Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)

Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!

Crescent Rainbow: I’ll grab it!

Cat Noir: I got this, little birdy! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call)

Crescent Rainbow: All right! The park keepers are free!

(Mr. Pigeon gasps)

Cat Noir: Ow! (He holds his aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call)

Crescent Rainbow: Your days of abducting these park keepers are over, Mr. Pigeon!

(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)

Xavier: What happened? Where am I?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)

Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! (his window closes)

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.]

Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)’’

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.]

Alya: Where is that girl?

Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.

Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)

Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here.

Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.

Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.

Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)

Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)

Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?

Marinette: Yep, here.

(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)

Marinette: What?

Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.

Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)

Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?

Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!

Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?

Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)

Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They do so.) Is this a joke?

Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)  
Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.

Gabriel: Go ahead.

Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine.

(Chloé knocks over her derby hat so everyone turns around to look at it and it also shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)

Chloé: Daddy!

Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...

Adrien: Marinette.

(Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)

Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.

Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.

(Adrien is about to take the hat from Marinette and she is shocked that his hands touched her hands.)

Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing)

(Adrien starts to put on the derby hat and he has the sniffles)

Adrien: A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (He continues to sneeze)

Marinette: Gesundheit!

Adrien: (he sneezes again) Thanks.

Olivia: Marinette, you did it! You won! See?! I told you you gonna win! (hugs her and Alya)

Marinette: (chuckles) Thanks, Olivia!

Olivia: You’re welcome! Anything for my girls! (chuckles joyfully along with Marinette and Alya)


	3. Episode 3: Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a contest to become a TV host on a children's channel, Aurore is transformed into Stormy Weather.

[Scene: KIDZ+ studio.]

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)

Aurore: Hi!

Mireille: (giggles)

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.]

Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

(Marinette falls on the sofa.)

Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!

Manon: (giggles)

Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...

Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)

Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

(Marinette grabs her phone.)

Marinette: Hey, my phone!

(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)

Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?

(Tikki appears)

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

Alya: As we speak!

Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

Marinette: Stop it.

Manon: Uh, who's she?

Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

Alya: And who's she?

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

(Manon runs off)

Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

Manon: Who are you, anyway?

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

Marinette: Okay!

[Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.]

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...

(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)

Alec: Mireille!

Aurore: (Gasps)

(Crowd cheers)

Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

[Scene: Storm’s bedroom. Storm was sleeping on his bed while his Kwami, Hoggy, was watching KIDZ+ through the computer]

Hoggy: Such a shame! I really thought Aurore would won! Guess people like Mirelle better! (takes a bite from a strawberry and sighs) Oh well. Storm was correct about Mirelle becoming the next weather girl. Oh well. (flies to him) Storm, wake up. (no answer) Storm? (flies and pinches his cheek very hard)

Storm: (jolts up while rubbing his pinched cheek) I’m up I’m up. What’s up, Hoggy?

Hoggy: You were right about the KIDZ+ weather girl contest! Mirelle had won it by a landslide!

Storm: I told you Mirelle was gonna win. Now you have to give me a strawberry as part of our bet from yesterday.

Hoggy: Fine, I’ll give you my strawberry. (flies to grab a strawberry from a bowl of strawberries and flies it to Storm) Here’s a strawberry. Eat up!

(Storm grabs the strawberry and eats it)

Storm: So what is today’s weather?

Hoggy: Hm… (looks outside) It’s a sunny day with no clouds in the sky and it’s in perfect temperature.

Storm: Perfect. We should head to the park today shall we?

Hoggy: Can I at least bring the strawberries?! I haven’t finish it!

Storm: Sure thing, Hoggy. I’ll put it in a little plastic bag for you.

Hoggy: Yay! Let’s head to the park! But first…

Storm: Better get dressed. I know. (chuckles happily)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

[Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.]

Aurore: (In the elevator) I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--

(The power suddenly goes down)

Aurore: Uh? Ah!

(The akuma enters the elevator)

Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)

(The power is up again)

Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...

Aurore: I should have won. Yes!

Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

Aurore: Yes!

Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!

(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.]

Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.

Alya: Then what?

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.

Marinette: (giggles)

Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)

[Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.]

Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.]

Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!

Marinette: Ah!

Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!

Manon: Come on!

Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!

Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

Alya: But what about Adrien?

[Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.]

Civilian: Where's Mireille?

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.

(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges.]

Marinette: Come on, let's go back.

Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)

Marinette: Aw...

(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)

(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)

Stormy Weather: Uhhh!

Civilian: Here's another one!

Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!

Alya: Who, me?

Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)

Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

Marinette: What? Seriously?

Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?

Marinette: But, what about Manon?

Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

Manon: Yee-haw!

Storm: (chuckles) Seems like you’re having fun.

Marinette: Huh?

Alya: Oh hey, Storm! Didn’t know you were here!

Storm: Just having a nice stroll in the park since it’s so beautiful outside.

Marinette: I see… Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)

(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)

Civilian: Run!

Storm: Alya, Manon, you okay?

Alya: We’re fine! Don’t worry! You should run and hide!

Storm: Okay. Just whatever you do, don’t panic.

Alya: We won’t! Just go and hide!

Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!

Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!

Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)

Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Storm: (hiding behind a tree) Hoggy, this is bad. There’s a weather-controlling supervillain.

Hoggy: Yup! This is gonna be a bit of a storm to beat her!

Storm: No time for weather jokes. We should transform!

Hoggy: Ready as you are!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Storm: Hoggy, come out the hole! (Storm transforms into Grounder)

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)

Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

Manon: Where is Marinette?

Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

Manon: How did you know my name?

Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

[Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.]

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?

(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)

Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand)

Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)

(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice.  
Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!

Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)

Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!

(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)

Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

Ladybug: (she grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
(Cat Noir pets his tail)

Cat Noir: You got a plan?

Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)

Stormy Weather: Ugh...

Ladybug: Hoaaah!

Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!

Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)

Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.)

(Ladybug giggles.)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.]

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?

Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)

(The ice cracks again)

Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round)

(Then she feels something under her feet and steps back while holding Manon. Grounder appears from the ground)

Alya: A new superhero! Awesome! Who are you?!

Grounder: I am Grounder, the hero with the power of balance! I’m here to rescue you! Come down here and I’ll safely take you somewhere safe!

Alya: Okay! Let’s go, Manon! Can you take us to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?

Grounder: Sure thing! Come aboard!

(With Alya and Manon behind, he safely digs to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. He helps them climb out of the hole and they head inside.)

Alya: Thanks, Grounder!

Grounder: No problem! (continues digging away)

[Scene: City]

Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!

Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!

Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!

Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

Grounder: (comes out from underground) Ladybug, Cat Noir, I’m Grounder and I’m here to help you out! Where do you want to go?!

Ladybug: Can you take us inside the studio?

Grounder: Sure thing! Just come inside my hole and I’ll take you there faster then you can say “strawberry!”

(Ladybug and Cat Noir hops inside the hole and then enter the studio, but they see no one.)

Ladybug: It's a recording!

Grounder: We have been tricked! (jumps out of the hole)

(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)

Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

(Ladybug trips and falls.)

Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!

Grounder: Good thing I’m a natural in the darkness! I believe we should head upstairs!

Cat Noir: Good idea, Grounder!

Grounder: (chuckles pridefully) Of course it’s a good idea.

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.]

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

(Manon laughs.)

Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

[Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug, Grounder and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.]

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--

Cat Noir: Duck!

(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)

Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)

Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)

Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug)

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)

(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)

(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma.) Gotcha! (She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out) Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)

Grounder: Much better. Nice job, Ladybug! You saved the Parisian weather! Now I should be back in my hole! Nice working with you two! (leaves)

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Alya and Manon steps outside to see everything is normal]

Alya: Ladybug and Cat Noir did it! They saved Paris once again!

Manon: Yay! Can we go to the park now?

Alya: Sure thing. I bet Marinette is waiting for us. (heads to the park with Manon)

[Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.]

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!

[Scene: The Place des Vosges.]

Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

Marinette: You don't think it's too late?

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

Manon: Marinette!

Marinette: Huh?

Manon: I know what your secret is!

Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?

Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)

Manon: Haha!

Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)

Storm: Don’t worry, Marinette. I’m sure you’ll get a picture with Adrien in his next photoshoot. And this time it’ll be a perfect sunny day with zero clouds and zero chance of raining.

Marinette: Hope you’re right, Storm.

(Storm takes out two strawberries for Marinette and Alya. they happily take it from them and eats the strawberries. Storm also takes one and the other to Hoggy and the three were enjoying the strawberries while Adrien and Manon were taking picture photoshoot pictures in the background)


	4. Episode 4: Timebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alix's friends unintentionally break her father's priceless watch, she is akumatized into Timebreaker, traveling back in time to save the watch.

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother.]

Sabine: Well? With or without?

Marinette: Uh, with?

Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?

Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.

Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.

Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you come here a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?

Marinette: Well what?

Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–

Marinette: You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)

Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)

Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)

Marinette: You're going to be late!

Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.

Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?

Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.

Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.]

(Tom notices someone and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)

Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?

Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (he notices one of Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.

Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.

(she points to her cap)

Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.

Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.

Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.

Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.

Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)

Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.

Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)

Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?

Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.

Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.

[Scene: Antique clock shop. Bérénice is cleaning the clock.]

Bérénice: And~ there. All the clocks are finished.

Bayley: Nice job, Bérénice! You really made them super shiny…

Bérénice: Of course. A clock must shine brightly like the sun. And it must be sparkly to make it look brand new.

Bayley: You’re so cool, sis!

Bérénice: Why thank you. Mother, I’m done with cleaning the clocks.

Abelle: And did you check if they’re at the correct time?

Bérénice: Yup! So now can I hang out with my friends? Kim and Alix are supposed to be doing a bet and I promise I would be there.

Abelle: Of course. But let Bayley come with you.

Bayley: Can I?

Bérénice: Of course you can. You’re my twin sister. We should hurry up before it starts!

Bayley: Right! (runs along with Bérénice)

Abelle: (chuckles) Those girls…

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework.]

Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!

Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!

(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)

Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!

Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!

Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!

Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!

Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)

Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful!

Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)

Berenice: Hey guys! Did the race start yet?

Nathaniel: Not yet. We’re still waiting on Alix to come.

Bayley: See, sis? You didn’t need to worry about time! We got here before it starts!

Flora: Now we just have to wait for Alix to show up soon.

Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.

Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!

Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.

Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?

Marinette: (laughs)

Max: (pushes Kim and Alix away from each other) Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.

Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!

Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!

Nathaniel: No more dares!

Max: On your marks, get set...

Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)

Kim: Forfeiting already?

Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.

Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...

Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!

Alya: But... (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!

Max: On your marks, get set... GO!

(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)

Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)

Adrien: Need any help?

Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.

Adrien: Uh?

Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)

Max: Last lap!

Alya: Amazing at holding things?

Marinette: (chatters)

Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.

(Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien)

Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and she gasps)

Berenice: Chloe, don’t drop it!

(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)

Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (she looks behind her and she gasps)

Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...

Alix: (she Skates to her broken watch) Did you do this?

Alya: I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.

Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!

Marinette: It was an accident!

Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.

Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.

Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)

Marinette: Alix, wait!

Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?

Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)

Flora: Nice going, Chloe.

Chloe: What did I even do?!

Bayley: You dropped Alix’s watch. Now she’s mad at us because of you.

Chloe: It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean to drop it! It’s just a stupid watch!

Berenice: It wasn’t just a stupid watch. That watch is precious and quite rare. This is Alix’s watch and you just had to drop it! Now you should apologize to her.

Chloe: Whatever. I won’t do it. (she crosses her arms and turns her head away from Berenice) Hmph!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom.]

Butler Jean: Bon appetit.

(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)

Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello?

Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.

Tom: Yes, I...

Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!

Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette)

[Scene: The Trocadéro.]

Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?

Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!

Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.

Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)

Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. (accepts call) Hello, dad...

(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)

Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.

Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.

Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.

Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!

Tom: She was listening to music.

(Timebreaker skates towards the students)

Adrien: Run!

(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)

Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!

Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!

Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?

Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)

Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)  
Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!

Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)

Rose: Okay.

Ladybug: Noooo!

Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.

Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)

Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Berenice: This is bad! Bayley, I need you to go back to the antique clock shop.

Bayley: And what about you, sis?

Berenice: I’ll find somewhere to hide. I’ll contact you as soon as everything is fine.

(Bayley nodded and runs off. Berenice hides one of the trees)

Berenice: Meer, you ready to transform?

Meer: You know it, Bee! I’m always ready for some fun!

Berenice: Good.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Berenice: Meer, watch the time! (Berenice transforms into Suricate]

Flora: (hiding behind a tree) Fallow, we gotta transform right now.

Fallow: Okay, Flora. Just say the word.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Flora: Fallow, let’s bloom! (Flora transforms into Fawn)

(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)

Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!

Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?

Timebreaker: Exactly!

Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!

Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.

Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)

Ladybug: Nooo!

Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?

Ladybug: (growls) And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!

Fawn: Let me assist you, Ladybug.

Suricate: We’ll work together to stop her from stealing any more energy from anybody else.

Ladybug: Fawn! And…?

Suricate: Suricate. The hero with the power of awareness. I will help you from here on out.

Ladybug: Thank you, Suricate. Fawn. Let’s do this.

Fawn and Suricate: Right!

(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)

Ivan: Ahhh!

Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!

Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!

(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!

Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.

Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!

Ladybug: Go ahead and try!

Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!

(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)

Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?

Fawn: Looks like it.

Suricate: So this is her plan. She wants to get back in time before her watch was broken. I see it now. She wants save that watch before it was broken.

Chloé: Whatcha got there?

Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!

Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.

Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.

Timebreaker: My watch!

Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!

(Chloé breaks the watch)

Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!

Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!

Fawn: Oh no. This is gonna be bad isn’t it?

[Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.]

Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!

[Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)]

Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!

Adrien: Time to transform.

Marinette: Who are you?

Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.

Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!

Marinette: Crazy!

Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!

Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...

Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?

(Flora was hiding in one of the trees where Fawn spots her)

Fawn: You should leave right now, Flora. This isn’t safe.

Fallow: She’s right. She’s you from the future.

Flora: You know, I didn’t believe in time travel but now I do believe it! (runs off)

(Suricate heads to Berenice after Bayley runs off to the antique clock shop)

Suricate: You did a right thing by letting Bayley go. But you should leave as well.

Berenice: Um…

Meer: Wow! Am I seeing double?! She’s the future you! Nice!

Berenice: Time travel really is possible!

Suricate: Well if the villain can steal energy in order to time travel that is…

Berenice: I see… Well at least this confirms that it is possible to travel through time! I’ll leave this to you, Suricate. Be careful! (runs off)

Suricate: You know I will. (chuckles)

[Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her.]

Ms. Chamack: (on the phone) Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.

Tom: It's all good.

Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...

Tikki: Mission accomplished.

Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.]

Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...

Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.

Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!

Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!

(The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)

Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!

Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?

Ladybug 2: Thanks!

Cat Noir: Uh... uh?

(Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs)

Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.

Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!

Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?

(Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs)

Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!

Fawn 2: Focus on capturing the akuma, Cat Noir.

Suricate 2: I agree with Fawn 2 here.

Fawn 1: Now we have quadrupled in hero power.

Suricate 1: This is gonna be tons of fun. (chuckles playfully)

Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!

Timebreaker 2: I'm down.

Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!

(The Timebreakers skate away)

Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?

Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time.

Fawn 1: I will block their path to make sure they don’t escape.

Fawn 2: Let me help you with that. (takes out some flowers)

Fawns: (throws flower seeds) Roses, cage them!

Timebreakers: Huh?!

(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)

Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Ladybug 2: Of course!

Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)

Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)

Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!

(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)

Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!

(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)

Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!

Ladybug: Now!

(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)

Ladybugs: (break the skates; two akumas emerge) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)

Alix: Huh?

Suricate: Here. I think this is yours? (she gives Alix the watch)

Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.

Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.

Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.

(Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around)

Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.

Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (she swings away)

(Cat Noir is disappointed but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her)

Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.

Fawn: I agree, Cat Noir. You should be patient when it comes to love. Ladybug will fall for you soon. Patience is key.

Cat Noir: Thanks, Fawn.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!

(His window closes)

[Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.]

Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?

Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.

Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.

Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!

Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.

Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)

(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)

[Scene: Antique Clock Shop. Berenice opens the door to see Bayley waiting for her. She hugs her tightly.]

Bayley: Sis, you’re okay! I thought something bad happened to you!

Berenice: Don’t worry, Bayley. I’m okay. Did I miss anything?

Bayley: Not at all! Dad’s making dinner! Spaghetti with meatballs on top!

Berenice: Perfect timing. Bayley, after dinner, you wanna watch a sci-fi movie?

Bayley: I love to! I’ll make the popcorn! You get the drinks!

Berenice: Right!

Meer: (after Bayley heads upstairs) You sure know how to make Bayley happy!

Berenice: She is my twin sister and I don’t want her to become a supervillain.

Meer: Right because you don’t want to fight her.

Berenice: Quiet you or no blueberries.

Meer: Okay I’ll take it back!

Berenice: Good Kwami. (chuckles happily)


	5. Episode 5: Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cat Noir becomes a burglary suspect, Ladybug must find a way to prove his innocence.

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.]

Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?

Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?

Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, (gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out) glah."

Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.

Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.

Marinette: Pretty much.

Tikki: There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his number.

Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!

(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculpture]

(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)

André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.

Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.

André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.

[Scene: Marinette's room]

Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a notepad) so just stick to this script.

Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.

Olivia: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?

Marinette: (looks at Alya's phone and the script) Forget it! This is never gonna work!

Alya: (taps the call button on her phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.)

(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)

Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.

Marinette: It's gone to voicemail!

Olivia: Leave a message! Don't improv!

Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... (chuckles) Callmeseeyoulater,bye! (throws the phone onto the chaise)

(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)

Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?  
Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.

Marinette: (gasps)

Olivia: Hit 2! Hit 2!

(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)

Automated voice: (from phone) Message saved. Goodbye.

(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise)

Alya: It's not as bad as you think.

Marinette: Hmm?

Olivia: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!

Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.

Alya: Big deal!

Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!

Olivia: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...

(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)

Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.

Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?

(Marinette giggles)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.]

Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!

Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)

(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)

Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!

Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)

Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!

(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)

Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!

Marinette: Me too.

Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.

Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?

Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?

Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.

Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!

Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!

Alya: You sure?

Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.

Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!

Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?

Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.

Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor.

Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.]

Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.

Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.

Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...

(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)

André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.

Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it…

Harry: Cat Noir’s here. But what about Ladybug? Strange…

Loopy: (hiding under his scarf) Don’t get any bright ideas, Harry.

Harry: I won’t, Loopy. Don’t worry about it.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on.]

Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)

Tikki: Oh boy.

Marinette: Which one's his?

Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.

Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.]

Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?

(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)

[Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.]

Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!

Marinette: Here it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!

Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended.]

Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.

Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.

Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?

Théo: Really?

Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)

Théo: (growls; walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?

Harry: (watching from the distance; Looks at Loopy) Whoa… It seems Théo is upset at Cat Noir…

Loopy: I can smell an Akuma waiting to appear. We should follow and record him. Whatever he transforms into I believe it has to do with getting revenge.

Harry: Good idea, Loopy. (follows Théo)

Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.

Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!

Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!

Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!

(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)

Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.

(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)

[Scene: Théo's studio]

Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!

(Harry is hiding and starts recording him.)

Loopy: The akuma should be appearing any minute now.

Harry: Hope you’re right.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair]

Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

[Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.]

Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.

Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat)

Harry: Whoa… He became an exact copy of Cat Noir.

Loopy: Told you so.

(Harry hides further as Copycat leaves his studio)

Harry: We better transform and stop him! He’s gonna frame the real Cat Noir with his crime!

Loopy: Right!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Harry: Loopy, time to solve the case! (Harry transforms into Detective Ruff)

Detective Ruff: I won’t let you frame the real Cat Noir, Copycat! (follows Copycat)

[Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.]

Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (he looks angry at Plagg)

Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!

(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone)

[Scene: Marinette's room]

Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this— (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed)

Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.

Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.

[Scene: Adrien's room]

Adrien's Voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.

Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)

[Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.]

Copycat: (humming)

(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)

Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.

Civilian 1: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)

Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera!

Detective Ruff: Stop right there, Copycat! Everyone, this is a fake Cat Noir! Don’t be fooled by his appearance!

Copycat: (growling)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to Copycat) Another hero means another Miraculous. Copycat, get his Miraculous immediately! I need it!

Copycat: You’re not gonna stop me, you mangy mutt! (pounces at Detective Ruff)

Detective Ruff: Everyone, leave! I will handle him!

Copycat: Bring it on, mutt! You know cats and dogs never get along with each other.

Detective Ruff: I am very well aware of that, Copycat. You may look like Cat Noir and even have his powers, you will never be like the real Cat Noir.

Copycat: Oh yeah?! (takes out staff and starts attacking Detective Ruff)

(Detective Ruff dodges all of his attacks including jumping over him and kick his back. Causing him to be flying to the wall between two paintings)

Detective Ruff: Copycat, you will not steal the Mona Lisa (puts Mona Lisa to its original place)  
and frame Cat Noir for it. The REAl Cat Noir.

Copycat: (growls) You may have ruined my plan but I will not stop until I get my revenge on Cat Noir and be with Ladybug forever! (leaves)

Detective Ruff: We’ll see about that, Copycat. (hides somewhere to transform back to his civilian form)

Harry: Copycat is not gonna stop until he gets his revenge. (takes out a bag full of bacon bits and gives it to Loopy)

Loopy: Thanks. (as he eats) So what should we do?

Harry: We need some extra hands for this mission.

Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.

Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.

Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow.

Nadja: But it seems a hero had stopped Cat Noir. Though we don’t know his name but he has stop Cat Noir. I mean, Copycat as stated by himself.

Detective Ruff: (on video) Stop right there, Copycat! Everyone, this is a fake Cat Noir! Don’t be fooled by his appearance!

Adrien: Copycat? A cat’s meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!

(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)

Nadja: (From the radio inside the car) Thanks, now for your weather.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.]

Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.

Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.

Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)

Alya: Problem fixed?

Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.

Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?

Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.

Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.

Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?

Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Well almost. A new hero appeared and said he’s Copycat! A fake Cat Noir! Don’t you believe it?!

Marinette: I really don’t actually.

Alya: Okay, Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I don't wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.

Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Someone is trying to frame Cat Noir. And maybe this new hero may help us figure out why. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.]

Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!

(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)

Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.

Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.

(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.

Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.

(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)

Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.

Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.

Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—

Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.

Ladybug: Hmph!

Harry: You need to release Cat Noir! That isn’t the Copycat Detective Ruff was referring to!

Roger: Scram, kid! You’re just gonna get our way of our investigation! That Cat Noir is Copycat!

Harry: That’s the real Cat Noir, you big idiot! I can prove it!

Roger: Prove it with what?! Just scram and leave this to the experts!

Harry: But-

Roger: Go!

Harry: I won’t leave until you listen to me! I know what happened before all of this! I have it in my cell phone! That Cat Noir is the real deal! The one in video was Copycat! I can even tell someone has been pretending to be Cat Noir to get revenge on him because of what he said earlier!

Ladybug: Hold on. What did Cat Noir said to the culprit?

Harry: I heard Cat Noir said that you and him have a thing going on and Theo storms off! I follow him to his studio where I saw an akuma appear! It affected the newspaper and I saw him transform into Copycat! I swear I’m not lying! I have that in my cell phone! Want me to show it to you?!

Ladybug: Show it to me, Harry.

Harry: I will.

(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)

Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...

Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?

Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?

Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!

Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—

(The police helicopter arrives)

Cat Noir: Wha!

Ladybug: Huh?

Police: (through megaphone) Give yourself up, Cat Noir!

Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?

Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (grabs Harry) Come with me, Harry. (She swings away with him in her arm.)

(Cat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs while he whistles.)

Police: Come on, let's get him!

Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)

(Adrien holds Théo's lollipop stick)

Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?

Plagg: Yours or his?

Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.

[Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug watches the video twice.]

Ladybug: Now I get it. Theo must’ve been akumatized to look just like Cat Noir.

Harry: That’s right. It’s because of Cat Noir that he became angry and jealous. Theo wants to be at your side, Ladybug. So that’s why the akuma affected the newspaper clipping of you in it.

Ladybug: This is really serious. You stay here and I’m gonna find Cat Noir. (She swings away.)

Loopy: We should help her out.

Harry: Right.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Harry: Loopy, time to solve the case! (Harry transforms into Detective Ruff)

Scene: Outside Théo's studio.

Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.

(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)

Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?

Cat Noir: I found his den.

Ladybug: Who?

Cat Noir: My Copycat.

Ladybug: I'm not getting you.

Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.

Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.

Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.

Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)

Detective Ruff: Milady, let me assist you. I know which one is Copycat.

Ladybug: Okay, um…

Detective Ruff: Detective Ruff.

Ladybug: Right, Detective Ruff. Let’s go.

[Scene: Théo's studio.]

Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?

(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)

Cat Noir: Cataclysm!

(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)

Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.

(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)

Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?

(The staff starts ringing)

Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.

Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.

Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)

Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.

Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.

Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!

Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!

Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!

(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)

Copycat: Huh?

Cat Noir: Ha ha!

Copycat: There you are.

Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!

Cat Noir: That's because I am me!

Ladybug: Where is his akuma?

Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.

Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.

(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)

Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.

Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?

Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.

Ladybug: Uhh...

Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?

Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us.

Copycat: What?

Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?

Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!

Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!

Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!

Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.

Detective Ruff: That’s correct. Using Reveal, I can see that you were lying. Ladybug and Cat Noir had never made any secret promises.

Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Do it now, take his Miraculous!

Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!

Detective Ruff: Oh no you don’t! (grabs his hand to cancel Copycat’s Cataclysm) You won’t be using any Cataclysm.

Ladybug: Thanks, Detective Ruff. Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?

(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.

Ladybug: Where's his akuma?

Detective Ruff: It’s the photo in his pocket. We must grab it and tear it in order for an akuma to appear.

Ladybug: Thanks for the info.

Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.

(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)

Ladybug: He's pretty good.

Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!

Copycat: I told you I was better than him.

Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)

(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)

Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!

Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!

Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?

(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!

Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows) (Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Cat Noir used his feet to prevent Copycat from attacking and Cat Noir blinks and he unzips the pocket that has the photo .)

Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!

(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it to release the akuma.)

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)

Ladybug: Nice catch!

Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.

Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.

(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)

Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us.

Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?

Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.

Théo: Can you autograph it for me?

Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.

Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.

Ladybug: Huh?

Detective Ruff: You told him that?

Cat Noir: Yeah… (chuckles mischievously)

Detective Ruff: Such a mischievous cat.

Cat Noir: Why thank you.

Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.

Adrien: Didn't find it.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya and Olivia.]

Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.

(Marinette presses 2.)

Automated voice: Your message has been erased.

Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.

Alya: That's my girl.

Olivia: You can do it, Marinette! We believe in you!

[Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.]

Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.

Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.

Alya: Do it now!

(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)

Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!

Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.

Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?

Nino: Sure thing!

(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)

Marinette: Yay!


	6. Episode 6: The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a young historian gets akumatized into the Pharaoh, he plans to bring an Ancient Egyptian princess back to life by sacrificing Alya; Ladybug and Cat Noir must face an army of mummies

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.]

Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!

Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!

Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.

Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.

Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why.

Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?

Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.

Marinette: At the museum?

Tikki: You'll see!

Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!

Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise.

[Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.]

Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!

Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?

Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself--

Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.

Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.

Marinette: (worried) Uh-- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.

Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.

(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)

Jalil: It's not broken!

Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.

Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!

Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?

Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)

(Meanwhile, Feme is examining the Egyptian papyrus very carefully)

[Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.]

Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?

Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!

Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?

Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.

Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.

Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.

[Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition.]

Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!

Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me.

(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)

Feme: (without looking at Marinette) Hello, Marinette. Are you here for Egyptian history as well.

Marinette: (shrieks in surprise) Feme! I-I-I didn’t see you right there. (laughs nervously)

Feme: (chuckles) No need to be so surprised. I’m just looking at this papyrus. Carefully reading the hieroglyphics within it.

Marinette: I uh… see…

Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.

Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?

Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!

Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!

Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.

Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...

Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!

Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?

Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!

Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!

Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?

Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)

Feme: Hm… Maybe it could be real if someone recites it. (walks away)

Marinette: Feme?

Feme: I’m just look at other ancient artifacts here. Have fun with the papyrus. (walks away)

Bass: Could the spell really work?!

Feme: I believe so. But on the other hand, it is a legend.

Harry: Nothing more than a legend. Hello Feme.

Feme: Hello, Harry. Are you here to look at the exhibitions?

Harry: Yup! And I wanna see if anybody needs me to solve a case.

Feme: Uh huh. I see. You just want to look for a case.

Harry: No it’s both.

Feme: (chuckles to herself) Right.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!

[Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.]

Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...

(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)

Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!

Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.

[Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.]

Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.

Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)

[Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.]

Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...

Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)

Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?

Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!

Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)

Marinette: Alya, hide!

Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)

(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)

Marinette: Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!

[The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.]

Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!

Adrien: Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

[Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.]

Harry: Whoa, a real pharaoh.

Loopy: Someone must have been akumatized! We must transform!

Harry: You’re right! (hides somewhere)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Harry: Loopy, time to solve the case! (Harry transforms into Detective Ruff)

(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)

Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.

Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.

Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!

Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)

Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)

Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)

Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)

Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!

Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)

Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!

Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!

Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!

Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)

Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!

Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.

Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?

Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)

Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!

Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.

Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)

Detective Ruff: Ladybug, let me assist you!

Ladybug: Detective Ruff! You’re here!

Detective Ruff: No time to talk. We have to stop Pharoah.

Ladybug: Right!

(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)

Alya: Hey!

Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!

Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?

Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!

Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?

Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!

Alya: Offering. What offering?

Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!

Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.

Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!

Alya: Say what?!

Pharaoh: (laughs)

(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)

Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!

Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!

Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!

(Cut to Adrien checking his cellphone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louvre.)

Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?

(Adrien is mad at Plagg)

Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)

Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)

Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!

Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!

(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)

Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.

(They reach the roof.)

Cat Noir: Over there!

[Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.]

Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!

Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!

Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)

Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.

Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.

Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!

Detective Ruff: We must stop the Pharoah from sacrificing Alya!

Together: Right!

Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!

Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...

Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!

Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!

Cat Noir: What should we do?

Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.

Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?

Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)

Cat Noir: Sure.

(Ladybug swings away.)

Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.

Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...

Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!

Alya: Cat Noir!

Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)

Suddenly, a whip appears and wraps around Alya’s waist. The whip pulls Alya from the mummies’ grasp.

Pharoah: What?!

???: Pharoah, I am highly disappointed in you!

Pharaoh: It can’t be…

Bastet: I am Bastet! The hero with the power of the sun! You have no right to sacrifice an innocent girl so you can have your precious princess back!

Alya: Wow, we keep having new heroes! So your name is Bastet right?!

Bastet: Correct, darling! I am the Egyptian Goddess of Protection and Cats! Daughter of the Sun God Ra!

Pharaoh: I will not let you interfere with my ritual, Bastet!

Bastet: You may be the ruler, Pharaoh! But Gods and Goddesses are always above mortals like you! You may have the power of the Gods but that will be taken away from you!

Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!

Bastet: You should leave, mortal girl! This will be the fight of a century!

Alya: Hold on! I have to get a perfect video shot! And if you wanna know, the akuma is inside that pendant!

Detective Ruff: (sees the akuma inside the pendant through his magnifying glass) She’s right! The akuma is inside the pendant!

Ladybug: Good eye! (dodges Pharaoh’s attack)

Batest: Ladybug, land! (jumps forward and whips Pharaoh. Causing him to fall to the ground) That’s what you get for trying to use the Gods for evil.

Alya: Way to go, Bastet! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!

(Ladybug catches the phone.)

Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!

Alya: Help me, Ladybug!

Pharaoh: Crush that insect!

(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)

Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!

(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)

Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!

Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)

Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!

(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)

Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)

Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.

Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!

Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!

Bastet: Not a chance! My father will not accept your gift! (wraps whip around Alya and pulls her down)

Pharaoh: I will not let you interfere!

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?

Cat Noir: That's our last hope?

(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)

Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!

Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!

Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!

Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!

Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)

Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!

Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!

Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)

Hawk Moth: Get it!

(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)

Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!

Ladybug: Bastet, grab me when I break his pendant!

Bastet: You got it, LB!

Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then Bastet grabs her with her whip and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)

Jalil: What happened?

(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)

Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?

Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)

Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?

Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.

(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)

Alya: (laughs)

[Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette and Feme.]

Alya: Where have you been?  
Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!

Feme: Me too. I was also mummified as well.

Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!

Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?

Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!

Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?

(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)

Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?

Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!

Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)

Feme: I believe the textbook went away with Ladybug.

Alya: Ah man! Oh well. At least I find something interesting today.

Feme: Right.

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.]

Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?

Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!

Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?

Tikki: What do you think?

Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.

Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!

Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?

Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.

Marinette: That's what I thought.

Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.

Marinette: Really?

Tikki: Yes.

(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)

Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!

Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.

[Scene: Feme’s bedroom. She is studying in her textbook in her bed.]

Feme: So Kwamis like you have existed from the very beginning.

Bass: Yup! We Kwamis have watched over many superheroes from each generation! But every new Miraculous Wielder is different from the rest!

Feme: That’s very interesting. I hope if we ever go to Ancient Egypt, I’m gonna be meeting the one who wields your Miraculous, Bass.

Bass: That’s gonna be a hard one if time travel was possible! But still, you’re pretty awesome as Bastet!

Feme: (snuggles his cheek) Thank you. Now I should be heading to bed before that Ancient Egyptian test tomorrow.

Bass: Right! (chuckles happily)


	7. Episode 7: Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being wrongfully suspended from school for one week, Alya is akumatized into Lady Wifi, a villain who will stop at nothing to expose the lies of anyone, including Ladybug.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cut-out and puts it over the student's faces]

Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?

Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)

Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework.

[Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.]

Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.

[Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.]

Alya: Marinette?

[Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.]

Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)

(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)

Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?

[Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.]

Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!

Nino: Yeah?

Alya: Come with me, I need your help!

Nino: So-- (Alya shushes him)

(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)

Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.

Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!

Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.

(Phone rings)

Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.

(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)

Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.

Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!

Alya: I am so not! You'll see!

(Alexandre goes downstairs and putting on his gear when Alya walks to him)

Alya: Alexandre! You believe me right?

Alexandre: What?

Alya: I know who Ladybug really is! (turns both directions to make sure nobody is around. She whispers to his ear) Chloe.

Alexandre: You think Chloe is Ladybug? I don’t really think so.

Nino: Told you! She’s cray-cray, Xandre!

Alya: I’ll prove that Chloe is Ladybug. You’ll see. I’ll have all the proof in my phone.

Alexandre: (puts on his earphones and starts playing music) Right. Well I should be heading home. See you guys tomorrow. (starts skateboarding)

Occo: (hiding in his helmet) Alya seems to be determined to prove that Chloe is Ladybug.

Alexandre: I know. I believe she’s getting obsessed with this.

Occo: Well at least she’s not trying to find us out right?

Alexandre: Exactly.

[Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.]

Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!

Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!

Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!

Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!

(Marinette enters the bakery.)

Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.

Marinette: Hey mom...

Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!

Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework.]

Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?

Tikki: No way! You think she knows?

Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.

Tikki: But just in case...

Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.

(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)

Marinette: Dang. No signal.

(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)

Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.

[Scene: Alexandre’s room. Alexandre is doing some homework with Occo eating chilli peppers]

Alexandre: (as he’s writing on his homework) I’m worried about Alya.

Occo: I don’t blame you. People like Alya are gonna be obsessed with finding out the true identity of superheroes. But no matter what you can’t show your true identity to the world. It would be catasphrophic!

Alexandre: Agree. I just wanna make sure Alya doesn’t try something she’ll regret. (picks up his phone to text her. However, there were no signal bars on it.) Looks like the wi-fi’s down for now.

Occo: No worries. When we get to school, you’ll just have to talk to her in person.

Alexandre: You’re right. For now I should be finishing my homework.

[Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.]

Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?

Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.

Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!

Nino: Can you prove it?

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.]

Tikki: Uh... what time is it?

Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!

[Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.]

Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)

Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!

Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?

Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.

Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.

(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)

Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!

Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! (Kim steals Alya's phone.)

Alya: Hey! Give it back!

Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?

[Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.]

Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!

Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!

Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.

Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!

Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!

Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?

Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)

Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.

Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!

Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.

Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.

Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)

Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...

(Chloé starts calling her father.)

Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.

Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!

Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well.

Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door.]

Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!

(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)

Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!

(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)

Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.

Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.]

Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?

Nino: She's been suspended...

Marinette: What?!

Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?

Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?

Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...

Marinette: (She yells) What!?

Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! (Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom)

Adrien: (He whispers to Nino) What are you talking about?

Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!

(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet)

Marinette: (she arrives at the principal's office) Mr. Damocles? (she opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!

(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)

Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?

Mr. Damocles: (feeling ashamed) Uh... yes, it is.

Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!

Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.

(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)

Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!

Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!

Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)

Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)

[Scene: Bathroom.]

Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!  
Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(In Ms. Mendeleiev’s class, all the student’s phones suddenly starts ringing in unison. Ms. Mendeleiev’s phone also ring)

Ms. Mendeleiev: That’s weird! I thought I had this in mute!

(They look at their phones to reveal Lady Wifi on their screens)

Lady Wifi: Hello everyone! My name is Lady Wifi and I’m gonna prove that Chloe Bourgeois is really Ladybug! Stay connected and stay tune for this special! (turns screens off)

Ms. Mendeleiev: Everyone, just go directly home! I don’t wanna deal with this! (The students runs out)

(Olivia and Alexandre goes to the bathrooms and into one of the stalls)

Olivia: This is really bad, Geonno. Someone must’ve been akumatized!

Geonno: Then we need to find Lady Wifi and fast!

Olivia: Right!

(The screen changes to Alexandre talking to Occo)

Alexandre: It must be Alya. She has been akumatized into Lady Wifi.

Occo: I believe it’s because of her obsession of proving to everyone that Chloe is Ladybug. And also, it must be because Chloe lied to make Alya be suspended from school.

Alexandre: I got to talk to her once that akuma is out.

(The screen splits in half with Olivia being on the left and Alexandre on the right)

Olivia and Alexandre: (talking to their respective Kwamis) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Olivia: Geonno, bright up the colors! (Olivia transforms into Crescent Rainbow)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Alexandre: Occo, let’s grab! (Alexandre transforms into Oce)

[Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug]

Cat Noir: What? This can't be!

Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?

Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But--

Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.

(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)

Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.

Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?

Cat Noir: Right.

Crescent Rainbow: Ladybug, Cat Noir. (They turn to see her waving from the building across from Le Grand Paris) I came here to help you out.

Oce: And me as well. I’m Oce, the hero with the power of truth. I’m here to help you out on this one.

Cat Noir: A new cat had arrived eh?

Ladybug: Thank you for assisting us.

Oce: No problem. Always glad to help great heroes.

[Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.]

Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)

Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)

Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)

Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!

(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)

Lady Wifi: Who are you?

Cat Noir: Uhhh...

Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!

Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.

Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)

Ladybug: Alya?

Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!

Ladybug: Follow me!

Cat Noir: So what's the plan?

Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!

Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!

Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!

Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!

Ladybug: Get ready!

Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?

Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!

Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.

Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!

(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)

Oce: That one’s unlock. We can still get to her.

Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!

(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)

Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.

Crescent Rainbow: She must be here somewhere… And what’s with the phones?

Oce: I believe it’s part of her surprise attack.

(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)

Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!

(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)

Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!

Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)

Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!

(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)

Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?

Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?

(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir, Oce, and Crescent Rainbow comes through.)

Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!

Crescent Rainbow: Now release Ladybug or else!

Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.

Ladybug: I am not his love bug!

Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.

(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)

(Plagg shivers.)

Adrien; My ring!

Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.

Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!

Oce: (from the other side of the freezer) You okay in there, Cat Noir?!

Adrien: Uh… I’m fine! Don’t worry about me! Just save Ladybug!

Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.

Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)

Ladybug: Huh?

Crescent Rainbow: She left?

Oce: That’s strange… Really strange…

[Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there.]

André: Come on...

(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)

Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!

(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)

Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!

(Adrien is shivering while he is trapped)

Adrien: Take your time!

Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)

Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!

Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...

(The freezer door opens and Cat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him)

Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her Miraculous beeps)

Cat Noir: You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.

Lady Wifi: Exactly!

Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!

Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (she whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me...

Cat Noir: Got it.

(Cat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)

Lady Wifi: What is she up to?

Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!

Lady Wifi: Right!

Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.

Ladybug: Good luck!

Oce: Let me help you with that.

Cat Noir: Right!

(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)

Cat Noir: (sees the wi-fi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!

Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)

Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir…

(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)

Lady Wifi: Nooooo! (Oce wraps her in his lasso) Let go of me, feline!

Oce: Not a chance!

(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)

Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!

Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!

(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)

Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)

Alya: What?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!

Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.

Alya: So-- oh, no! Where did they go?

(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)

Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.

Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)

Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!

Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)

(Adrien leaves the hotel.)

Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?

Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.

Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! (His window closes.)

(Olivia detransforms behind an alleyway and Alexandre detransforms behind a tree)

Alexandre: That was a close one.

Occo: Right.

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.]

Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?

Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.

Alya: Got it!

Marinette: Waaahhh!

Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!

Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?

Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?

Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!

Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.

Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)

Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)

Marinette: Nope!

Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!

(Both laugh.)


	8. Episode 8: The Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug must stop the Evillustrator, an akumatized boy who wants revenge against Chloé; Ladybug learns the Evillustrator has a crush on Marinette.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont at night. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.]

Marinette: Heeelp!

(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)

Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!

Nathaniel: It was nothing.

Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!

Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.

Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?

(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)

Nathaniel: Wha, wha---

Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.

Nathaniel: I'm sorry...

Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!

(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)

Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!

Marinette: Uh-

Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!

Nathaniel: Gimme that!

Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!

Marius: (as Nathaniel leaves) That was really mean of you, Chloe. You shouldn’t mock his art.

Chloe: And why shouldn’t I?

Marius: An artist can be sensitive if their artistic creation is mocked. Trust me. I know how he feels about people mocking creativity in art.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!

[Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it.]

Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.

Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)

[Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.]

Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!

Marinette: Oh! So lucky!

Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.

Alya: So unlucky.

Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.

Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.

Chloé: I hate dealing with it!

Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?

Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!

Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)

Ms. Mendeleiev: And then there’s Juleka, Rose, and Marius.

Rose: We’re gonna do our best, Marius!

Marius: Right! I’m sure we will!

[Scene: Locker room.]

Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.

Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.

Marinette: Um, is everything okay?

Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.

Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?

Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!

Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.

Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.

Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!

Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!

Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.

Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!

Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.

Mairnette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.

Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean Claude promised to work his magic. Later!

(On the other side of the lockers, Marius was eavesdropping on their conversation.)

Marius: Chloe Bourgeois is as mean as a Savannah Cat.

Starry: I’ll say. You should do a drawing of her as a Savannah Cat.

Marius: Great idea., Starry. I’ll do just that while doing the project with Rose and Juleka.

[Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving.]

Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.

Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?

Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?

Marinette: Sounds...great?

Sabrina: YAY! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!

[Scene: Library. Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment.]

Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?!

Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!

Marinette: I never actually said that...

Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps I could lend it to you.

Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?

Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!

Chloé: No, excuse from ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me, with homework!

(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)

Chloé: Ahh! My hair!

(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)

Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!

(Adrien sees her in distress close by)

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)

Chloé: No! Not the hair!

Marinette: Time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)

Chloé: No! Stop!

(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)

Ladybug: Run and hide!

(Chloé runs)

Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.

Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)

Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)

Ladybug: Where'd he go?

Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.

Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh…

Marius: Are you okay, Chloe?

Chloe: Of course I’m okay! Ugh! I thought I was gonna have a serious bad hair day from that blowdryer! (leaves the library)

Starry: It seems someone is after Chloe. Should we transform?

Marius: (looks around to see nobody is around) Yes we do.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marius: Starry, bury down! (Marius transforms into Blindeye)

Blindeye: Miss Bourgeois, I should come with you to go home.

Chloe: Who are you?!

Blindeye: Blindeye’s my name and digging is my game. I’ll be taking you home safely.

Chloe: As long as I don’t get my hair a mess.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel.]

Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?

Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.

Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.

Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)

Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.

Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)

Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.

Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!

Ladybug: Yeah, great.

Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.

Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!

Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?

Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!

Cat Noir: What do you mean later?

Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)

Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!

Blindeye: Not to worry, Cat Noir! I believe Ladybug has a plan of sorts!

Cat Noir: You think so?

Blindeye: I~ believe so.

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her sofa.]

Tikki: (Muffled) Ow! (Tikki pops out from Marinette's purse) Hey!

Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!

Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!

Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)

Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!

(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.)

Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?

Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.

Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?

Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!

Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?

Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!

Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?

Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?

Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...

Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)

Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!

Evillustrator: You like it?

Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.

Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.

Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.

Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)

Marinette: Ahh....

Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?

Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!

Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?

Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.

[Scene: The hotel.]

Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?

Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.

Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.

Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!

Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.

(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell by telling him to do the project but he shoves her away while he is talking to Ladybug on his staff)

Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.

Cat Noir: What about you?

Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?

Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)

Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh! Blindeye, can you do this for me?!

Blindeye: Sure thing. But you must say please.

Chloe: (groans annoyingly) Can you PLEASE help me with my project?!

Blindeye: Thank you. And sure I can help. Leave this to me.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.

Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.

Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?

Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.

Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)

Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.

Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.

Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.

Sabrina: Really?

Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)

Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?

Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.

Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?

Marinette: Um, no?

Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?

Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that--

Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...

(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)

Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.

Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?

Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.

Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.

Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?

Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?

Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.

Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?

Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)

Marinette: (giggles)

[Scene: The hotel.]

Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.

(The door rumbles)

Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?

(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)

Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed)

Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!

(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)

Chloé: Ahhhh!

Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!

Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!

Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)

Chloé: Ahhhhhh!

(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)

Chloé: Huh?

Evillustrator: Grr!

Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.

(Cat Noir enters the room)

Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.

Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.

Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?

Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.

Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!

Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!

Blindeye: Chloe, run from here! We’ll deal with him!

(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)

Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)

(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)

Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!

Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)

Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)

Cat Noir: Hey!

Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)

Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!

Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!

Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.

Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?

Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)

Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)

Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)

Blindeye: That was a close one.

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)

Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Blindeye: That was an awesome job, you two.

Ladybug: Thanks.

Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)

[Scene: College.]

Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?

Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!

Alya: Plastic balls?

Marinette: (giggles)

Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.

Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.

Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.

Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?

Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...

Marinette: Ughhh.... Nice new beret, by the way.

Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!

Adrien: Hey!

Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)

Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?

Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare…

Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?

Olivia: Like super awesome?!

Marius: I believe you should tell us.

Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.

Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)

Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?

Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!

Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.

(the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)


	9. Episode 9: Rogercop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chloé accuses Marinette of stealing her new bracelet, Hawk Moth akumatizes Chloé's friend's policeman father into the tyrannical Rogercop who wants to get revenge on the Mayor who fired him.

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school.]

Marinette: Ready, papa?

Tom: As much as I'll ever be.

(Tom and Marinette leave the house)

Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings!

[Scene: Cai Min’s house. She and her dad are getting ready for his presentation at school.]

Bai Min: Are you nervous about your presentation, dad?

Xia Min: A little. But I have been preparing my speech for days now.

Shi Min: And by preparing you mean doing it so loudly we can barely sleep?

Xia Min: I already apologize! But aren’t you supposed to go to your waitress job at the diner?

Shi Min: I am, dad! Don’t worry so much!

Zhen Min: Come on, dad! We have to go before we’re late!

Xia Min: I know I know! Have a great day, Shi!

Shi Min: You too and Happy Career Day! (chuckles happily as she is packing her lunch)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Tom explains his job.]

Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might--

[Scene: Outside the classroom. Adrien attempts to call his father.]

Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message.

Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back.

Plagg: You okay?

Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new.

Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning.

Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois.

(Marinette looks at Adrien sadly. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet)

Sabrina: It's beautiful! (she grabs it)

Chloé: (she slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't touch!

Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!

Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!

Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!

Chloé: Ugh, jealous.

Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloé's bag) Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!

Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!

(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)

Plagg: (balancing the bracelet) He he...ohh...Ah! Ah! (the bracelet slips from the bag)

Marinette: (trips with the bracelet) Wahh!

(The other students gasp)

Chloé: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?

Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger! (students applaud)

Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.

Chloé: (gasps) My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago. (looks at Marinette) You! You stole it!

Marinette: What? What are you talking about?!

Chloé: You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Arrest her!

Tom: My daughter is not a thief!

Roger: (blows whistle) Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.

Chloé: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!

Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl!

Chloé: Ha!

Miss Bustier: Please, everybody!

Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!

Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go--

Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!

Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?

Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!

Roger: Aww...

Chloé: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something!

(Just then, Xia Min appears as Roger left.)

Xia Min: Mayor Bourgeois, what is the commotion?!

Mr. Bourgeois: If you must know, I have fired Roger Raincomprix because he refuse to arrest (points to Marinette) this girl because she has stolen my daughter’s bracelet!

Xia Min: Sir, you can’t be serious! It’s just a bracelet! And I believe Roger has a reason! We officers can’t arrest anybody without evidence!

Cai Min: Father’s right! You shouldn’t fired him because of a bracelet! It’s unreasonable!

Chloe: Unreasonable?! You don’t know how special that bracelet is!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!

[Scene: The street. Roger gets in his police car.]

Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal! (an akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)

Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in.

Roger: Yes sir! (he turns into Rogercop)

Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?

Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.

[Scene: College. Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion.]

Tom: Don’t even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!

Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?

Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace.

Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!

Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too. (Marinette laughs.)

Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!

Tom: (from phone) Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked--

(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)

Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet!

Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after!

Marinette: Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?

Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?!

Marinette: Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video.

Sabrina: Grrr! (knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.)

Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!

Harry: He’s telling the truth. I can tell if someone is telling a lie or telling the truth by expression and body language alone. Marinette, Sabrina, and Nathaniel are innocent.

Cai Min: But if they’re innocent, who stole her bracelet?

Harry: That’s gonna be a tricky one, Cai Min.

[Scene: Street. Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is.]

Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh?

Rogercop: You're under arrest!

Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for?

Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light.

Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!

Rogercop: (throws cuffs at her) I sentence you to trash duty. (He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.) Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois.

Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!

Nino: No way! It's my camera!

Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!

(Adrien looks down at Plagg rolling in between of Adrien's shoes and he holds him and Adrien leaves the classroom unnoticed with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)

Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring--

Adrien: (he is mad at Plagg) Oh yes, you will explain it, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?

Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!

Adrien: (he hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop) Now we have a bigger problem!

Fred: (sees Rogercop) Hey! You can't just walk in here!

Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law.

Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here--

Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice! (fires cuffs at him) I sentence you to move around! (Adrien sighs) (Rogercop blows his whistle and causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)

Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you--

Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform?

Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!

Adrien: Ahhhh...(He is irritated and groaning then he walks to the locker room while carrying Plagg)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloé's missing bracelet.]

Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!

Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!

Marinette: And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!

Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!

Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!

Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag!

Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this.

Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.

Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!

Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!

Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!

Kim: Then we haven't seen him since!

Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us.

Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us?

Kim: I want an attorney!

Tom: Marinette, stop already!

Sabrina: We should speak to the parents too!

Harry: Everyone, calm down! Accusing people without evidence won’t get us anywhere! As the detective, I shall handle this case myself!

Wyatt: With my help of course. Mayor Bourgeois, just leave the detective work to us. We shall handle this case.

Harry: The Case of the Missing Bracelet!

Rogercop: (enters the classroom) Where is the mayor?

Sabrina: Dad?!

Marinette: That's her dad?!

Xia Min: Roger?! What happened to you?!

Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you?

Rogercop: Where is the mayor?

Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir!

Rogercop: Are you lying?

Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no!

Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?

Chloé: I don't know!

Xia Min: Roger, you’re being ridiculous!

Rogercop: I am no longer Roger. I am Rogercop and I will seek justice on Mayor Bourgeois.

Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ...

Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Truth is, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it.

Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!

Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Scene: Locker room. Adrien tries to remove the bracelet from Plagg's head.]

Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!

Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm. (he takes a piece of Camembert and he spices it with pepper) A bit of pepper...

Plagg: (he sniffs the Camembert and sneezed) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (then flies off, the bracelet is removed from his head)

Adrien: Gesundheit!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Meanwhile, Harry and Cai Min leaves the classroom and hide somewhere. Harry hide behind a bench)

Loopy: Officer Roger has been akumatized in Rogercop!

Harry: Must be because of Mayor Bourgeois firing him. Looks like this is another job for Detective Ruff.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Harry: Loopy, let’s solve the case! (Harry transforms into Detective Ruff)

(Cai Min went to the locker room after Cat Noir left)

Cai Min: This is terrible, Golddy! Roger has turn into a tyrannical robotic cop!

Golddy: This must be the work of an akuma! We must transform and stop him with style! Remember the words, Bluebell!

Cai Min: Right! Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Cai Min: Golddy, shine a blue light! (Cai Min transforms into Xīyáng lán)

[Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet.]

Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?

Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to--

(Rogercop enters the office)

Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?

Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power.

Mr. Bourgeois: (gasps) Look who's talking!

(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)

Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required.

Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing! (dodges Rogercop's lasers)

(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)

Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help.

(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)

Chloé: Hey! Come back!

(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)

Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this.

Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges!

(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan)

Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!

Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!

Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!

(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)

Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!

Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!

Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it.

Chloé: Okay!

Cat Noir: Chloé, no!

Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)

Ladybug: I bet you missed me.

(The car starts spinning, both gasp)

Chloé: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!

(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot)

Computer: Auto Pilot engaged.

Chloé: Hello? Are you listening to me?

Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie.

Chloé: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?

Xīyáng lán: Stop right there, Rogercop! (lands on the hood)

Rogercop: Hero detected.

Detective Ruff: Looks like I made it in. Release her immediately!

(They fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)

Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!

(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)

Ladybug: Grab on to me! (The yo-yo misses.)

Cat Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?!

Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!

(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)

Cat Noir: (tries to grab his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim! (he grabs his staff. He is about to fall and he whimpers then he sighs but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo) Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady. (he tries to kiss her but Ladybug makes him fall and he hurts himself)

Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one. (She holds out her hand to help Cat Noir up)

Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that.

(Rogercop is in his car)

Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located.

(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)

Xiyang Ian: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.

Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants...

Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.

Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan?

Detective Ruff: I believe we should get everyone else here as well.

Xiyang Ian: Others?

[Scene: City Hall. Rogercop breaks in.]

Rogercop: Let's go!

Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!

Civilians: Ahh!

(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)

Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers.

Mr. Bourgeois: Never!

(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)

Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind.  
Rogercop: Then maybe this will. (blows whistle, releases Chloé)

Chloé: Hey!

Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!

Rogercop: So much for your powers! Haha! Ha ha ha ha!

Mr. Bourgeois: (from screen) Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him.

Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir along with all heroes are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.

(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)

Officer: Let's go get 'em!

[Scene: City Hall at nighttime. Ladybug and Cat Noir along with the other heroes are hiding from the police.]

Fawn: This has become worse.

Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?

Ladybug: And we haven't done anything!

Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!

Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice.

Cat Noir: (sighs) How many times have we saved Paris?

Ladybug: We're still saving Paris.

Suricate: She’s right. We have to find a way to stop Rogercop once and for all.

Oce: But how?

Bastet: Oh kitty, could you be a dear and distract those officers?

Cat Noir: With pleasure.

(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)

Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance.

Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!

Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me? (dodges the officers)

Bastet: Now we can get inside while the officers are distracted.

Crescent Rainbow: Amazing job, Bastet.

Bastet: As an Egpytian Goddess, I’m great with cats of all shapes, sizes, and~ species. (meows)

[Scene: Inside the City Hall. Ladybug enters, and Chloé notices her.]

Chloé: (whispering loudly) Go, Ladybug, go!

(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.)

Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail.

(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)

Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm! (A pair of oven mitts appears) Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?

(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)

Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wretchedly fabulous!

(Bastet and Oce wraps their ropes around Roger’s hands and pulls it)

Bastet: Ladybug, we’ll hold his hands so he can’t fire any more lasers!

Oce: But you better figure out how to get the akuma!

[Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir defeated all the officers.]

Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight. (enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)

Crescent Rainbow: Glad you’re here, Cat Noir! (Bastet and Oce got thrown to the walls by Rogercop) And not a moment too soon!

Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!

(Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)  
Chloé: Hey! My hair!

(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)

Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

Detective Ruff: (seeing the akuma in Rogercop’s whistle through his magnifying glass) The akuma is inside his whistle.

Ladybug: We've gotta get to it!

Cat Noir: How?

(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)

Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady.

(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)

Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring.

(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)

Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from?

(Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it)

Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there!

Ladybug: That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need. (grabs the bracelet) Fend off Rogercop as long as you can.

Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)

Ladybug: I gotcha! (stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)

Rogercop; Noooooo!

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. [Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]]! (She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)

Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Cat Noir: (Talking like a robot) As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!" (His Miraculous beeps.) (Talks with his regular voice) I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.

Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it. (she puts Chloé's bracelet back into her bag)

Fawn: Now things should be back to normal.

Xiyang Ian: Right. It was nice working with all of you. We make an excellent team.

Bastet: Same here, Sunset Blue.

Xiyang Ian: (chuckles)

Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!

[Scene: City Hall. Roger returns Chloé's bag to her.]

Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss.

Chloé: My bag! (sees her bracelet) My bracelet! But... how?

Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet?

Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.

Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason.

Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on.

Xiyang Ian: So you should let him has his job back as an police officer.

Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Sunset Blue! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now.

Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.

(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)

Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?

Chloé: Ugh! Yes, daddy.

Ladybug: Lesson learned! (swings away with her yo-yo with Xiyang Ian following her via flight)


	10. Episode 10: Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and Ladybug must put everything else aside to save the day when Kim becomes akumatized as Dark Cupid on Valentine's Day.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.]

Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?

Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!

Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.

Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-

Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.

(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)

Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.

Marinette: (gasps)

Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?

Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.

Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!

Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.

Alya: Mhm.

(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)

Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.

Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.

Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.

(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)

Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?

Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!

(Both laugh before running off)

Marinette: Ughhh!

Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.

Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"

Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.

Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?

Tikki: Uh... you?

Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.

Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...

Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?

Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!

Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!

(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)

Marinette: Not literally!

(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling. Then she hides when Jeremie Chabert-Kidman appears with a bunch of roses.)

Jeremie: Happy Valentine’s Day, Marinette!

Marinette: Happy Valentine’s Day, Jeremie. What’s with the roses?

Jeremie: This is for every girl in school. I’m currently handing them out for free from my mother’s floral shop. (grabs one) Have one, Marinette. And don’t worry, I carefully took out all the thorns so you won’t get bloody fingers.

Marinette: (grabs rose) Thanks. It’s really beautiful.

Jeremie: (notices the love letter and grabs it from her hand) My, what a beautiful love poem. Who made this?

Marinette: It was Adrien. I think he made it for me.

Jeremie: (sighs admirably) He sure has a way with words… (gives it back to Marinette) Now then, I must continue giving these roses to every girl in school. And outside of school as well. See you later, Calla Lily.

Marinette: Calla Lily?

Jeremy: Full name is Purple Calla Lily. Named after the Greek word for beautiful. (leaves; in a distance) Chloe, Sabrina, have these wonderful roses from my mother’s floral shop!

Chloe: (from a distance) Thank you! I do look good with roses!

Tikki: He sure loves Valentine’s Day, Marinette.

Marinette: It’s his favorite holiday. Nobody can’t match his.

Tikki: You’re right about that. (She giggles gleefully)

[Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya (who has a rose on her hair from Jeremie) and Olivia (who also has a rose on her hair from Jeremie) while holding the letter. The three are exiting the school. Switch to Max and Feme standing on the sidewalk with Kim.]

Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)

Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!

Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.

Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?

Feme: Metaphor. It means a figure of speech in which a word or phrase is applied to an object or action to which it is not literally applicable. (Sees that Kim has a confused look at his face) It basically means a word or phrase used to compare two unlike objects, ideas, thoughts or feelings to provide a clearer description.

Kim: Oh~! Now I get it!

Feme: (sighs while shaking her head) Sure you do…

Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?

Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's--

Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!

Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?

Olivia: Tell us! Pretty please?!

Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya and Olivia giggles)

Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?

Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!

Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)

Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!

Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)

Feme: And don’t stop until you get to her!

Kim: (from the distance) I will~!

Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.

(Alya points to Adrien who enters the car.)

Adrien: Let's go.

(The door shuts and Adrien's bodyguard drives away.)

Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.

Alya: Say what?!

Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.

Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!

Marinette: Yeah! (they fist bump)

Olivia: You go, girl!

Alya, Olivia & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)

Girls: He's so cute!

Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.

(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)

Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.

(All the girls begin to cry)

Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.

(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Jeremie is riding his bike around. Giving out roses, boxes of chocolate, teddy bears and other Valentine’s stuff in a red wagon that is attached to the bike.]

Jeremie: Look at this, Lovvy. Now this is why people call Paris “The City of Love.”

Lovvy: (sitting on the roses) Valentine’s Day is a day of love and romance. All I see is couples spending quality time for each other.

Jeremie: And a whole lot of delicious treats. But Valentine’s Day is the day to celebrate love of each other and everyone around you. Everyone deserves love. Even those who are mean.

Lovvy: Agree, darling. Nothing bad could ever happen during the day of love.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.]

Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!

Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.

Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!

Alya and Olivia: Marinette!

Marinette: (gasps)

Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!

Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya and Olivia watching)

Marinette: Voila!

Olivia: Don't forget to sign it! It’s important to make sure your name is on it so Adrien will know who the letter comes from.

(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)

Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!

Marinette: Really?

Olivia: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.

Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?

Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?

Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)

[Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.]

Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!

Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...

Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.

(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)

Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?

Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.

Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.

[Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.]

Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?

Kim: (nervously) I-I...

Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...

Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)

(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)

Chloé: (gasps) Don't move!

(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)

Chloé: Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.

(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)

Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?

(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens.]

Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.

(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power)

Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!

(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)

Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.

Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!

(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)

Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!

Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!

Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!

Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)

(Jeremie was continuing biking until he saw people smashing things and being mean to each other.)

Lovvy: Hey, this isn’t supposed to happen!

Jeremie: (looks up and spots Dark Cupid) Well looks like a Dark Cupid is causing people to hate each other on Valentine’s Day. We must transform and stop him! (bikes to the nearest building and hides on its side far enough to not be seen by anybody) Ready, Lovvy?

Lovvy: Of course I’m ready! That Dark Cupid isn’t gonna ruin the day of love and romance!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Jeremie: Lovvy, spread the romance! (Jeremie transforms into Cupid)

Cupid: (flies up) Stop right there, Dark Cupid! I won’t let you ruin Valentine’s Day for everyone! (dodges all of his arrows before Dark Cupid flies away) Come back here, you coward!

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.]

Tom: Candy apples, girls?

Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa.

(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges.]

Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!

(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)

Alya: Yeah!

Marinette: I did it!

(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)

Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?

(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)

Alya: What a witch!

Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!

Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.

(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)

Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him)

Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)

Marinette:Hey, seriously?!

Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)

Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Cupid: (lands in front of Alya) Do not worry, citizen. I will soothe your heart with my song.

Alya: Get out of the way, idiot!

Olivia: Alya… (runs and hides somewhere) Time to transform)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Olivia: Geonno, bright up the colors! (Olivia transforms into Crescent Rainbow)

(Cupid starts playing a song on his violin. Sending out an aura sphere of light pink energy which causes everyone who hears it return to normal.)

Alya: Huh? What happened?

Cupid: I believe you should go somewhere safe.

Alya: Okay, whoever you are. (runs)

Crescent Rainbow: That was an amazing song…

Cupid: Thank you! Whenever I play my violin, people who have been affected by Dark Cupid will return to their normal selves. Speaking of Dark Cupid, we must fly to him and stop him from taking love away from Valentine’s Day!

Crescent Rainbow: Right, Cupid! Is that your name?

Cupid: Correct! I am the savior of all things love and romance! Now we must head out!

Crescent Rainbow: Right!

Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.

(Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.)

Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!

(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)

Chloé: (gasps)

Dark Cupid: Ladybug!

Ladybug: Stop, Kim!

Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!

Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!

Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!

(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)

Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!

Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.

Ladybug: It’s going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-

Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!

(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)  
Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you!

Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!

Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!

(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir’s foot which made him feel pain on his foot and she uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)

Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?

Crescent Rainbow: Ladybug, we found you!

Chloe: Another hero?!

Cupid: I am Cupid, Chloe Bourgeois! Savior of love! Savior of romance! And the hero who will save Valentine’s Day from evil!

Chloe: Um… Good! I could really use a Cupid right now!

[Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.]

(Cat Noir is still holding on to his staff before he retracts his staff then he puts his staff on his back and he climbs up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)

Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.

Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir cackles because he agrees to help Dark Cupid defeat Ladybug but Cat Noir must hand him Ladybug's Miraculous then Cat Noir holds his hand out to the villain.)

Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug, Crescent Rainbow, and Cupid.]

Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.

Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?

Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?

Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.

Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem.

Sabrina: (she is pointing at the poster of Adrien) It's alive!

(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)

Chloé: Daddy!

Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!

Cupid: Your daddy will be alright! Just run and don’t look back okay?!

Crescent Rainbow: I’ll take them somewhere safe. You two take care of Dark Cupid. (follows Chloe and Sabrina)

(Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)

Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.

Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!

(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir’s staff, and pulls him towards her)

Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!

Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!

Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (Then she remembers what Miss Bustier and Rose said earlier about love)

Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.

Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!

Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!

Ladybug: I'll do better than that.

Cat Noir Huh?

Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (she tries to kiss him, but she missed) Almost!

Cat Noir: (He yells) Get back, you savage!

Cupid: I see. Milady, kiss him on the lips! Just like all of those fairytales! After all, love conquers all hate! You need help?

Ladybug: Nope. I got this under cover. You go find Dark Cupid.

Cupid: Right!

(Cat Noir begins running away from her)

Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!

(She is running after Cat Noir so she can kiss him)

[Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.]

Dark Cupid: (he is laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!

Chloé: (she is trying to outrun Dark Cupid but she trips over a flower stand and falls near several civilians) Help!

(The civilians see Dark Cupid but they run away while they are screaming and Chloé also sees him)

Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.

Crescent Rainbow: Leave her alone, Dark Cupid! (summons ice beams from her wand but he dodges it)

Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...

Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (he laughs while he is flying away)

Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (she bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up! (Chloé wants Sabrina to help her up but she doesn't move)

Sabrina: (it is revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (she takes an embarrassing picture of Chloé with her cellphone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (she cackles while she runs away)

Chloé: Ughhh…

Crescent Rainbow: Chloe, just run. I’ll protect you.

Chloe: Can you use your wand to fix my hair?! (Crescent Rainbow uses her wand to fix Chloe’s hair) Thank you. I owe you one.

[Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug and finally, she catches up to him.]

(Ladybug ties Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and he drops his staff then she ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and she is leaning closer to Cat Noir so she can kiss him while she is hanging upside down.)

Cat Noir: No, no! (Cat Noir doesn't want to be kissed by Ladybug so he dodges the kiss from her)

Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (then she tries to kiss him again, but she missed so she holds his nose to prevent him from dodging a kiss from her) I can't believe I'm doing this... (she tries to kiss him again and Cat Noir whimpers but an arrow appears between them and that is shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows and Cat Noir is free from the lamppost thanks to Dark Cupid and Cat Noir picks up his staff and he puts it on the back of his suit then he joins Dark Cupid while Ladybug hides behind a tree)

Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid fist bump each other) (then Cat Noir activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...

Ladybug: activates Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around and she spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you! (she comes out of her hiding place and she is telling Cat Noir and Dark Cupid about the gift)

(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid are going to attack Ladybug together. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her and she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her but she avoids it and she grabs him by his belt so she jumps on him by jumping onto the statue and she throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head but he removes it.)

Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!

(Dark Cupid removes the candy apple from and he tries to shoot an arrow at her but his hand is stuck to the bow)

Dark Cupid: Ladybug!! (He yelled at Ladybug and he is also angry at her)

Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! (Cat Noir stands up then he yells and he continues to fight Ladybug by chasing her until he sits on top of her)

(Then Dark Cupid tells Cat Noir to take Ladybug's Miraculous from her and he obeys Dark Cupid's orders while he washes his hands at the fountain.)

Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!

Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag! (He still is sitting on top of Ladybug so he can reveal her secret identity to him and Dark Cupid)

(Before Cat Noir find out who Ladybug really is, she grabs his face and she kisses him to break the spell and he stops taking Ladybug's Miraculous and the kiss is preventing him from finding out her secret identity)

Cat Noir: Huh? (He gasps) What am I doing here? (He doesn't remember what happened to him.)

(Ladybug grabs his hand and she carries him.)

Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (She throws Cat Noir but he screams and he lands on top of Dark Cupid and she tells Cat Noir to take villain's quiver pin from him.) Grab it! Grab the pin!

Dark Cupid: No!

Cupid: And to make sure you don’t try to escape. Love Song! (plays a song to heal Dark Cupid’s broken heart)

Cat Noir: I owe you this one, Cupid! (Cat Noir destroys the sash with Cataclysm) Happy Valentine's Day! (Cat Noir tells Dark Cupid, Happy Valentine's Day while he throws the quiver pin to Ladybug)

Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (she drops the quiver pin) Whoops! (she stomps on the pin to release the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (She releases the akuma to turn it back to a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy restoring everything back to normal)

Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!

Sabrina: (she is scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!

Kim: (he transforms back to his normal self) Huh?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!

Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.

Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...

Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous also beeps)

Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!

Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!

Ladybug: (she laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both superheroes run away opposite directions)

Cupid: You okay, Kim?

Kim: Yeah I’m fine now.

Cupid: (gives him a rose) Give this to your lucky girl. Cupid out! (flies away)

Hawk Moth: Grrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.]

Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!

Marinette: That was before...

Tikki: Before what? Tell me!

Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.

Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!

[Scene: Adrien's room. Plagg is talking about Cat Noir being rude to Ladybug.]

Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (he eats his Camembert)

Adrien: You think it's funny, huh? (Adrien is feeling down because his alter ego was being rude to Marinette's alter ego) Ugh!

Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (he chooses, between all the cards and he picked a heart-shaped one by tossing the card to Adrien while he is laying facing down on the bed while he is closing his eyes)

Adrien: (he sees the card and he is surprised that someone responded to his poem while he is sitting on his bed) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (he starts to read the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (he gasps)

Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.

Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?

Plagg: Oh, please.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.

Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?

Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!

Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?

(Both of them laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Jeremie was biking his way home.]

Jeremie: Things have return to normal. Paris is once again saved.

Lovvy: By the cupid and his little helpers!

Jeremie: Exactly! (chuckles) HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, EVERYONE~! (laughing gleefully)


	11. Episode 11: Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette's class makes a short horror film, the lead actress is akumatized into a slimy monster that feeds off fear.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a movie.]

Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!

Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll- (Ivan looms over her in a monster costume) Waaaaah!

Nino: Cut!

(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)

Ivan: Sorry Mylène. (He takes off his monster mask)

Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!

Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting.

Nino: Ughhh...

Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.

Rose: Anyone want some tea?

Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!

Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!

Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!

Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh)

Marinette: What a bratty snob!

Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!

(Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared)

Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy--(bumps into Adrien) Ahh!

Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! (laughs)

Adrien: Chloé, seriously?

Chloé: Yeah, so what?

(Mylène runs away, crying)

Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?

Ivan: Mylenè, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her)

[Scene: Collège's court. Mylène is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her.]

Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly.

(Mylène looks at him)

Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers.

Mylène: Wow... (puts the pin on her hat) Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying)

Ivan: (sighs) Mylène…

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist...

[Scene: Classroom. Nino is angry at Chloé for making fun of Mylène.]

Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?

Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!

Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!

Chloé: Me, lame?

(Luana walks in.)

Luana: Hm? What seems to be the problem?

Chloe: (gasps happily) Luana, I knew you would come here! Would you like to replace Mylene for our horror film?!

Marinette: Chloe, we’re not replacing Mylene! And besides, fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!

Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.

Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack...

Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?

Chloe: Luana is! She’s a talented actress, super rich, a perfect model! She can do it!

Luana: I’m flattered but this is Mylene we’re talking about. She has the role and it wouldn’t be fair to replace her.

Chloe: Um, well then, I’ll do it.

Alya: You haven't even read the script!

Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!

Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing) You wrote that?!

Alya: Hold up! (sees the script) I didn't write that!

Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.

Alya: What! You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!

Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script!

Adrien: (sighs)

Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice)

Adrien: Thanks Rose.

Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?

Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!

Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey...

Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.

Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat’s hiding in!

Luana: Chloe Bourgeois, don’t say mean things to her! Mylene is a great actress yet you keep making fun of her! ¡Eres tan malo como una abeja asesina!

Chloe: What does that even mean?

Luana: It means, “You are as mean as a killer bee!”

Chloe: Me? Mean?! I was just being honest.

Luana: Brutally honest if I may add! You should be more kind to others, estúpido! I bet you can translate that yourself.

Chloe: (growls)

[Scene: Bathrooms. The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom]

Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin)

Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return.

Mylène: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)

Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo)

Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène?

Marinette: No...

Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick poppering about get going on!

(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)

Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!

[Scene: Classroom. The students are filming again.]

Alix: Horrificator, take 15.

Nino: Action!

Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!

(Marinette opens the door)

Marinette: Cut!

Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?

Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.

Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people.

Adrien: Here we go again...

Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!

Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?

Luana: Well maybe we should have Mylene play Agent Smith. She is the lead actress.

Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.

Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?

Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.

Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!

Luana: Chicos, chicas, I know you wanna finish this movie but we need Mylene.

Nino: We’re running out of time, Luana! We need to finish this movie!

Luana: (scoffs) Suit yourself but I’m gonna find her. (leaves the classroom) Nino no parece entender. {Translation: Nino doesn’t seem to understand.}

Nixx: (comes out of her purse) ¡Entonces golpéalo! ¡Él te escuchará eventualmente! {Translation: Then beat him up! He'll listen to you eventually!}

Luana: La violencia no es la respuesta a todo, Nixx. Por ahora, deberíamos estar buscando a Mylene. {Translation: Violence isn't the answer to everything, Nixx. For now, we should be looking for Mylene.}

Nixx: Está bien, pero no digas que no te dije que lo golpeaste. Después de todo, ¿tienes la extraña sensación de que nos están observando? {Translation: Okay but don't say I didn't tell you to beat him up. After all, do you have a strange feeling we're being watched?}

Luana: Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo ese sentimiento. {Translation: Now that you mention it, I do have that feeling.}

[Scene: Classroom. Chloe and Alya are arguing]

Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits.

Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway!

Alya: What?

Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloé) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!

Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!

Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.

Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.

Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.

Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.

(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)

Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!

Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!

Nino: And now what?

Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!

Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!

Alya: Marinette can do it!

Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer.

Alya: But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?

Marinette: (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this.

[Scene: Court. Chloé and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform.]

Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.

(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)

[Scene: Classroom.]

Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.

Alya: 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien…

[Scene: Court. Chloé is about to open the door, but…]

Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case.

Kim: Did you hear something?

Max: No. What?

(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)

Llama Fenix: Don’t hurt them! (slashes a flaming line at Horrificator) ¡Déjalos solos, monstruo! {Translation: Leave them alone, you monster!} (To Kim and Max) You two, run somewhere safe!

Max: You got it! (runs with Kim)

(Horrificator starts charging at Llama Fenix. She jumps over Horrificator and lands behind her)

Llama Fenix: All right, monster. It’s just you and me.

[Scene: Classroom. Marinette looks at Adrien.]

Marinette: Totally unbelievable...

Adrien: What's that?

Marinette: Uh, I said... It's got to be believable!

Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine.

Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!

Alix: Horrificator, take 16...

Nino: Action!

Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!

(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)

Chloé: Cut! I knew it!

Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!

Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!

(Suddenly, there are screams)

Adrien: Did you guys hear that?

Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I...

(The screams are heard again)

Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scoop this out!

(The other students follow her)

Rose: A fruity snack for the road?

[Scene: Court. The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming.]

Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!

Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom!

Max: Guys, we saw a… a…

Kim: A monster!

Rose: Monster?!

Max: Yeah! I thought we would’ve been eaten 100 percent if it wasn’t for a mysterious hero!

Chloe: A hero? Who? Ladybug and Cat Noir?

Kim: No! She was all bright and she has red, orange, and yellow all over! She saved us from the monster! Not sure where she went though…

Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!

Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!

Marinette: Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego...

Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?

Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.

(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)

Luana: (coming out of the library) Hola, amigos and amigas!

Marinette: Luana! Were you in the library the whole time?

Luana: Si! I was reading something in the library when I heard screaming. What’s wrong?

Kim: There’s a monster in the school!

Luana: A monster?! That’s horrible! We should stick together to make sure that monster doesn’t get us one by one.

Alya: Right!

[Scene: Classroom. Adrien takes of his shoe.]

Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg.

Plagg: What are you doing?

Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too.

Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

[Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Alya looks for Mr. Damocles.]

Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there)

Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!

(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)

Marinette: Time to transform.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette.

(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)

Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!

Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows!

Juleka: Crazy...

Chloé: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him)

Luana: (grabs Chloe’s phone) Don’t!

Chloe: Why not?!

(Luana shows Chloe that there are no signal bars)

Nino: I was gonna say. Cellphones never work in horror movies.

Ivan: No bars...

Nathaniel: No coverage!

Luana: Calm down, amigos! We’ll be alright!

Chloe: And how could you be so sure?!

(Ladybug appears at the door)

Luana: Because Ladybug is here to save us!

Ladybug: Is everything okay?

Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!

Alya: And on my Ladyblog!

Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?

(Cat Noir appears at the door)

Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!

Nino: Double legit!

Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. (To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady?

(Between them)

Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.

Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.

Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind...

Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.

Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again! (Nino gets closer)

Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!

Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) You too, Spielberg!

Luana: (pulls Nino by the back of his collar) Follow her instructions, Nino.

Nino: I know. Don’t worry about me, dudette.

Luana: Jeez… (notices that Max is walking away. She thinks to herself) Max? (quietly follows him) Where is he going?

[Scene: Cellar. Luana was following Max. Suddenly, Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow.]

Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too!

(Horrificator traps Max in goo)

Nixx: ¡Ese monstruo está cayendo! ¡Transformémonos ya! {Translation: That monster's going down! Let's transform already!}

Luana: (nods)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Luana: Nixx, quema la llama eterna! {Translation: Translation: Nixx, burn the eternal flame!} (Luana transforms into Llama Fenix)

Llama Fenix: Don’t worry, Max. I’ll come back to save you after I defeat this monster. (leaves)

[Scene: Court. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Luana]

Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!

(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)

Ladybug: There!

Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?

Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!

Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here.

Nathaniel: (kneeling next to the teacher's desk) Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)

Ladybug: Everybody run!

Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help!

Juleka: Awesome.

(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)

Juleka: So awesome...

(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)

Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?

(Horrificator spits goo at him, but Llama Fenix appears in front of him and slashes the goo in half)

Llama Fenix: So are cats afraid of slimy toads?

Cat Noir: No way! Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!

Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!

Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.

(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)

Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help!

(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)

Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!

Llama Fenix: Everyone, stay calm! That monster feeds off your fears!

(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)

Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!

Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!

Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. (uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)

Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?

Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?

Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylène!

Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?

Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here…

Kim: I hope so!

Scene: Science classroom. Sabrina locks the door with a locker.

Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work.

(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)

Cat Noir: We're too late!

Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster.

(They follow the goo to the workshop)

Nino: I'm so amped!

Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?

Nino: My bad...

(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)

Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!

Ladybug: Anybody in here?

Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!

Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!

Chloé: Well, hurry it up already!

Llama Fenix: Calm down, chica. We’re gonna save every one of you.

Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!

Cat Noir: (hides behind a goo pod) ...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?

Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!

(The students are heard crying for help)

Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!

(Horrificator appears and spits goo)

Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary.

(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!

(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)

Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!

(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)

Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing.

Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?

Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?

Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?

Ladybug: Care to join us?

Llama Fenix: Or do you want to be cover in goo?

(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)

Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!  
(singing)  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...<

Everyone: (singing)  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!

(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)

Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!

(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)

Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène!

Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Nino: Awesome.

Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you! (his window closes)

[Scene: City Hall. Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor.]

Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?

[Scene: Outside the City Hall.]

Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!

Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.

Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be.

Luana: Right. But no worries. For our next movie, we should make it an action-adventure one starring me, Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Nino: Great idea! And we should add a monster!

Luana: No monsters, Nino! (laughs along with Adrien and Alya)


	12. Episode 12: Darkblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing an election, D'Argencourt gets akumatized into Darkblade and recruits the unwilling citizens of Paris into an army of knights.

[Scene: Marinette as Ladybug enters her room through the trapdoor.]

Nadja: (giving a news report on Marinette's computer.) Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris yet again.

(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)

Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box.

Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?

Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets.

Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write everything down in that thing?

Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?

(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)

Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!

Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki.

(Tikki flies in the box and tries to lift the diary, but gets locked in)

Tikki: (Muffled) Hey!

Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)

Nadja: (From computer.) Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter.

Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh! Which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!

Tikki: What's so bad about that?

Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself.

Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run!

Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work?

Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all!

Marinette: Maybe...

Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette!

Nadja: (From computer.) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History.

(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)

Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about! (closes computer)

[Scene: Le café Lynx. Above the cafe. Garimberto is getting dressed in his bedroom. He then fixes his hair.]

Lizzy: You need to stop worrying! Everyone’s gonna love you!

Garimberto: (putting on his glasses) I don’t know, Lizzy. This is gonna be my first day at a real public school. I wanna make my first impression. Yet I’m worried I might do something embarrassing like tripping over something or making weird noises or-

Lizzy: Oh quiet you! Listen, this is my best advice I can give you. Be yourself! You don’t need to give a first impression for people. Just be yourself and things will be fine! It’s not a big deal!

Garimberto: But still, I could embarrass myself in front of everyone! (groans as he plops onto his bed) Maybe I shouldn’t head to school after all.

Lizzy: You’re being paranoid! Listen to me! I’m the Kwami of Truthfulness! I will never lie to you! After all, you’re just being paranoid. Overthinking things too much. You need to calm down, take a deep breath, and tell everyone who you are! Well except the part of you being La Lince but you can talk about your mom being a superhero of Italy.

Garimberto: (sits up) Maybe you’re right, Lizzy. I shouldn’t be overthinking this. I should just go with the flow right?

Lizzy: Absolutely! Now we’re getting on the same page!

(His door begins to knock and it opens to reveal it was one of his personal maids, Carmelia.)

Carmelia: Garimberto? Are you ready for your first day at school?

Garimberto: Um… I am, Carmelia. Though I’m really nervous that I won’t make friends.

Carmelia: Don’t be silly. You will make friends. The first day may be rough for any new student coming to a new school but you’re gonna be making lots of friends as the days pass by.

Lizzy: I was saying the exact same thing, Caramell! He’s just being a bit paranoid!

Carmelia: (chuckles) Well, just make sure you pack all of your school supplies and come to the dining area for your special breakfast.

Garimberto: Okay. (packs his school supplies and heads downstairs to the kitchen/dining area) Morning Catena. Morning Balderico.

Catena: Morning, Garimberto. (sets down a plate of heart-shaped pancakes with butter square on top and cover in syrup) Here is your special breakfast for your first day at school!

Garimberto: It looks amazing, Catena! Thank you! (starts eating)

Catena: You’re welcome. This is your first day so I wanna go all out for breakfast.

Lizzy: Did you have something for me?!

Balderico: Yes I do. (takes out a bag full of chicken bones) Chicken bones. Chewy but crunchy. Your favorite.

Lizzy: All right! (grabs chicken bone from Balerico’s hand. She then takes a bite out of it) Mm~! Just the way I like it!

Balderico: Save the rest in case you need energy.

Lizzy: Yeah yeah, I know!

(After Garimberto finishes his breakfast, he grabs the lunchbox from Carmelia and the bag of chicken bones from Balderico. He puts it inside his backpack and unzips it before putting it on again. He hugs all of them before opening the door.)

Carmelia: Garimberto, don’t forget about your map. In case you get lost on your way to Collège Françoise Dupont.

Lizzy: (grabs map) Thanks! We’ll be needing that. (flies to Garimberto’s backpack)

(Garimberto steps outside of the cafe. He takes out the map as he walks his way to school.)

Garimberto: Let’s see… Collège Françoise Dupont should be straight ahead. Or is it on the right? Maybe the left? (groans) I’m gonna be late on my first day!

Lizzy: Calm down, Berto! You need to clean your thoughts and think. I know you can do it!

Garimberto: Okay… (looks at the map carefully as he continues to walk) Um… I should go straight ahead. It might be there. Or is it that way? (walks) Maybe a little to the left? (walks) Ah man! I’m lost already! (groans in defeat as he hides his face in the map) I’m gonna be so late…

Lizzy: If you ask me, you should ask someone for help for directions.

Garimberto: Who’s gonna help me? It’s not like someone will just bumped into me.

(Suddenly, he felt something bumped in his back. He turns around and blushes so hard he dropped his map. It was Marinette who was rubbing her head.)

Marinette: (looks up) I’m so sorry about that! I didn’t mean to bump into you! I’m super sorry! (picks up his map) Here’s your map! I have to get to school ‘cause I’m late and stuff! Again, sorry about that! (begins running but then her wrist gets grabbed by Berto) Huh? (turns around) Um…

Garimberto: (He shrieks when realizes he’s holding her wrist. He flail his arms and hands before stopping and turning his head away from her) I’m sorry… Um… I’m…

Marinette: Are you shy?

Garimberto: (nods) Sorry…

Marinette: No no. Don’t apologize. It’s my fault that I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings. My name is Marinette. What’s yours?

Garimberto: I’m… Garimberto?

Marinette: It’s nice to meet you, Garimberto. Is there something you need help with? You can ask me. Honest. You can trust me.

Garimberto: Okay. I need help with directions to Collège Françoise Dupont. This is my first day there and I’m trying to…

Marinette: Say no more. Follow me. I’ll take you there since I’m late and all. (smiles warmly which his heart to skip a beat) Come on.

(Garimberto nods shyly and follows Marinette to Collège Françoise Dupont)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is talking about the election.]

Miss Bustier: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?

(Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.)

Chloé and Sabrina: Hm!

Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?

Kim: Um, er... nothing.

(Marinette and Garimberto enters the classroom.)

Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus, (Marinette starts coughing), dry throat!

Garimberto: Thank you for taking me here, Marinette. I really appreciate it very much.

Miss Bustier: Oh hello there. Are you new?

Garimberto: (shyly nods while looking down)

Miss Bustier: (smiles warmly) No need to be shy… We’re all friends here. Tell us your name.

Garimberto: You sure? I was the one who made her late and I’m super sorry and-

Miss Bustier: Don’t apologize. It’s okay… No need to panic. Could you tell us your name?

Garimberto: Okay… My name is Garimberto but you can call me Berto. I moved to Paris from Rome, Italy where my dad is the mayor there.

Chloe: Your dad is a mayor?! So is my dad! I’m Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Mayor Bourgeois, Mayor of Paris! Since you’re new here, I’ll let you sit between me and Sabrina. We’ll make extra room for you.

Miss Bustier: Chloe…

Chloe: Just saying. You can sit whatever you want but you’re always welcome to sit next to moi.

Garimberto: Uh…

Miss Bustier: Don’t mind her. You can sit whatever you want, Garimberto.

Garimberto: Okay, Miss…

Miss Bustier: Miss Bustier. I’ll be your homeroom teacher. Welcome to my class.

Garimberto: Okay, Miss Bustier. (walks upstairs and sits next to Marinette) You don’t mind if I sit here?

Marinette: No, not at all.

Garimberto: So what’s going on?

Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten?

Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative!

Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job!

Garimberto: You have a blog?

Alya: That’s right! It’s call the Ladyblog. A blog dedicated to Paris’s hero Ladybug and her partner Cat Noir! You never heard of them?!

Garimberto: Not much. Sorry…

Alya: I’ll give you everything you need to know about them at lunch.

Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate. Marinette, could you kindly show Garimberto around the school?

Marinette: Of course. Come on, Berto. I’ll show you around so you can be familiar with the layout.

Alya: Let me come with you! I’ll give you all the tips you need to survive this school!

Garimberto: Um okay…

[Scene: Court. Chloé talks to the other students about the election. Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya had come downstairs after doing a tour around the school with Garimberto]

Alya: And this is the court! Where we hang out and do some talking.

Garimberto: There sure is a lot of people here.

Marinette: This is the social area so of course there’s a lot of people. (to Kim) So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?

Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders.

Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing!

Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?

Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... really busy! (thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)

Alya: With what? Oversleeping?

Marinette: Well, No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did.

Garimberto: Me too! This isn’t right. She has no right to use threats to make sure nobody runs against her. That’s really immoral of her.

Alix: Well that’s Chloe for ya’, kid. She will do anything to get the last laugh. And when she does her tricks, you better watch out ‘cause she doesn’t like losing.

Garimberto: I’m not afraid of her. Back in Rome, I had to be taught by the strictest of teachers. Only some not all. So I’m used to people trying to intimidate me.

Alya: Awesome!

Garimberto: And Marinette, if you’re thinking of running against me and Chloe, maybe we can work together on our campaigns.

Marinette: You’ll do that for me?

Garimberto: You did help me get to school earlier. So I want to help you back. After all, my dad taught me that if someone did something nice to you, you should do something nice to them back.

Kim: You’re quite bold, Berto. And a true gentleman!

Rose: Yes! It’s like you’ve been power by love!

(Garimberto rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.)

[Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier talks about the election.]

Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?

(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim and Rose, the latter of whom squeaks)

Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina...

(Chloé and Sabrina sigh in satisfaction)

Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run!

Garimberto: (raises his hand) Me too! I’ll also run for class representative.

Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then.

Chloe: What?! Impossible!

Marinette: You really kept your word.

Garimberto: I always keep my word no matter what. (chuckles nervously while blushing harshly)

[Scene: Court. The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep.]

Alya: So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?

Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand...

Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic! (she giggles)

Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks.

Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. (she gasps in delight) Maybe pink ones!

Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.

Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know.

Marinette: Um... (Chuckles) Sure, Juleka.

Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?

Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech...

Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign.

Garimberto: And let me help you.

Marinette: Thanks, Berto. Come to my house and we’ll work on our campaigns.

Garimberto: Okay. (blushes) S-S-See you there, Marinette.

Marinette: See ya. (chuckles)

Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!

Sabrina: By having the best campaign?

Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation! And I’m ruin Marinette and Garimberto. Serves them right for trying to run against me.

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign.]

Marinette: Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech.

Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!

Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that?

Tikki: But that Berto guy is gonna help you. He’s much nicer then Chloe could ever be.

Marinette: You’re right. He may be shy but he sure has a heart of gold.

(The scene switches to the front of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie where a limousine had stopped at the side of it.)

Garimberto: This must be the place. Thanks for the ride, Balderico.

Balderico: You’re welcome. Have fun and be safe. (drives off)

Garimberto: I will! (he waves him goodbye. Suddenly, his phone rings and picks it up) Hello? Hey dad! Yeah, I’m okay. I had a great time at school! I already made tons of friends! Thanks. Look, I’m gonna an election for class representative at my classroom and me and my new friend Marinette are gonna help each other out. (...) I know, win fair and square. I understand that. I better go but I’ll text you before I head to bed. Okay. Okay bye. (hangs up phone and puts it back on his jacket)

Lizzy: Way to go, Berto! Your first day went smoothly! And now you have to do a speech and campaign for class representative! You have to be proud of yourself for doing this! And you said you don’t want to go school at all.

Garimberto: I was wrong, Lizzy. It was actually fun. Everyone is so unique. Now I get to hang out with Marinette! (opens door)

Sabine: Hello! You must be Garimberto Marinette was telling us about. I’m her mother, Sabine. Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. If you’re looking for Marinette, she’s upstairs in her room.

Garimberto: Okay, Marinette’s mom. (sniffs) Mm~! That smells really good. Are you making macarons?

Sabine: (chuckles) That’s right. You want some macarons before meeting Marinette?

Garimberto: I love to! In fact, can I help you with baking? I’m really good at baking stuff since Catena taught me how to bake when I was young.

Sabine: That’s so sweet of you. Sure you can help us. And I’ll give you free macarons as well.

Garimberto: Thank you so much.

[Scene: Marinette’s bedroom. As Marinette is still writing on her diary about the speech for tomorrow, she didn’t notice that Garimberto had enter her room via trapdoor. He was carrying a bag of macarons that Sabine gave him.]

Garimberto: (notices Tikki) Huh? Marinette, is that a Kwami?

Marinette: (screams as Tikki hides) Kwami?! What Kwami?! What are you talking about?

Lizzy: (comes out of the bag) Don’t lie to us, idiot! We know you have a Kwami! Put your, uh, nubs up! (flies over Marinette and to the box) I know you’re in there! Don’t make me go after you!

Tikki: (screams as Lizzy flies after her) Marinette, help!

Garimberto: Lizzy, you can stop now! Please?!

Lizzy: Oh okay… (flies to Garimberto) I just like messing with you! Just harmless fun.

Marinette: Uh… You have a… a…

Garimberto: Kwami? Yes. You see, I’m the current wielder of the Eurasian Lynx Miraculous. This is Lizzy, the Kwami of Truthfulness.

Lizzy: Nice to meet you, Marinette!

Marinette: Hold on! You have a Miraculous too?

Lizzy: You have one as well! (points to her ears to represent Marinette’s earrings) And besides, I also go by the Kwami of Secrets since I’m really good at keeping secrets! What’s your Kwami?

Tikki: I’m Tikki, the Kwami of Creation.

Lizzy: Tikki eh? Nice name. Sorry about that. I just like messing with others.

Tikki: It’s okay. Don’t worry. I was just surprised when you were chasing after me.

Lizzy: (chuckles mischievously) And it was hilarious!

Marinette: So how did you get yours?

Lizzy: I got this. So open up your ears, Marinette! You see, Garimberto’s mother was my previous wielder. She was the hero of Italy under the name La Lince. So that’s why in Rome, there is a lot of lynx statues. It is to honor her as being the hero of Italy. Years after her passing because of an illness, his father gave my Miraculous to him! Make sense right?

Marinette: It does… But that’s really cool!

Lizzy: It is isn’t it? So now I help him try to get over his nervousness and his lack of self-confidence. He’s really shy because of him being homeschooled all his life and never had friends around his age.

Marinette: I get it… I get that too sometimes.

Tikki: Especially when Adrien’s around.

Garimberto: (chuckles) Yeah, Alya did told me you have a crush on him.

Marinette: She did?! (groans a little)

Garimberto: No worries. But we’re getting off topic. We should be working on our campaigns. So what did you have so far?

Marinette: Well~, (shows him the writing on her diary) I didn’t get much.

Lizzy: Comfortable chairs… Music in the library… Whatever Juleka says… Girl, you need to listen to me. (grabs diary from Marinette’s hands and puts it in the box) You don’t need paper to tell you what to say! You need to speak from the heart! Speeches are about what’s on your mind. You need to speak from the heart and from the mind. Just say what’s on your mind that is both powerful and convincing enough to have people listen and vote for you!

Marinette: You think that would work?

Lizzy: Of course it will work, you idiot! I’m being truthful!

Garimberto: And she usually ends up being right.

Lizzy: Exactly! I’m always right! So basically, speak from the heart and speak out what’s on your mind! It’s all about confidence! Got it?!

Marinette: Uh… Got it!

Lizzy: Good to hear! Now then, I bet you’re Ladybug right?

Tikki: (To Marinette) No point of covering it.

Marinette: (nods; To Lizzy) Yes I am… I know, surprising right?

Garimberto: Yeah but even if you’re not Ladybug, you have a kind heart and a determined spirit. I can tell.

Marinette: Thanks…

(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)

Alya: (From phone.) Marinette, battle's on.

Marinette: Why? What's going on?

Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too!

Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else.

Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!

Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there! (hangs up)

Lizzy: Looks like Chloe is trying bribe students with their votes… with the autograph of a famous person.

Garimberto: Who’s Jagged Stone?

Marinette: He’s this really awesome star! He’s my favorite and you’re gonna love his music once you listen to it.

Garimberto: Okay. Lizzy, you should hide in my jacket.

Lizzy: Say no more! (goes inside Garimberto’s pocket) Let’s go!

(Marinette and Garimberto leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.)

Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé. (enters the bakery)

Sabine: Hello!

Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back.

Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind.

Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!

[Scene: College. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack.]

Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!

Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade.

Adrien: Darkblade?

Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris...

Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?

Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have hither?

Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?

Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?

Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio! (runs away)

Fred: Get back here!

Armand: Here endeth the lesson.

[Scene: Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him.]

Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that?

Armand: Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck! (bumps into a poster with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber)

Hawk Moth: Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me.

Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted! (turns into Darkblade)

Nadja: (suddenly nervous) Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a-

Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris! (uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! (cuts the billboard in half with his sword) We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!

(Adrien and Plagg are watching what happens; Plagg drifts idly over Adrien's shoulder)

Plagg: Whoa, that's some medieval madness!

Adrien: (enters the school) Time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Darkblade: (approaches the Gorilla) Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest! (turns him into a knight)

(Civilians chant "Part le fer!" as Darkblade expands his army)

Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer!

Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!

Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!

[Scene: Marinette's room. Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary.]

Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?

Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing.

Sabrina: (searching, she finds a hat Marinette made) Wait, I had one just like this! How about... a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?

Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!

Sabrina: (sees Marinette's diary) Ohh... how about her diary?

Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!

(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand. She yelps and tries to get it off, dropping her phone)

Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?!

[Scene: City Hall. Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting.]

Mr. Bourgeois: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her.

(The other students are amazed)

Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert!

(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)

Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?

Alya: Uh... Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself.

Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me.

Alya: (chuckles and nods)

Garimberto: So that’s Jagged Stone eh?

Alya: The one and only! He’s the coolest right?!

Garimberto: He looks like a rockstar.

Alya: You know it!

[Scene: Lock Bridge. Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting.]

Darkblade: (performs the same feint-and-strike he did to Adrien before. His staff goes flying)

Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?

Darkblade: Take him!

(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)

Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!

Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you.

[Scene: City Hall. Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloé is.]

Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better have gotten her diary.

Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (shows her the diary box)

Chloé: (she gasps and turns Sabrina away from their classmates) What is that?

Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down around my hand!

Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?

Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems.

Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?

Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs. (To Rose) Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course.

Chloé: (sarcastically) Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?

(Chloe shoves her behind the pillar Sabrina is hiding behind)

Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing-?

Chloé: If you don't pull out of the race, all your secrets will be revealed.

Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what secrets?

Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out... as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw!

Garimberto: Chloe, you’re going way too far. How dare you steal Marinette’s diary and have the audacity to blackmail her to force her to get out of the race. That’s cheating!

Chloe: So what? I have been class representative since I was little and it’s gonna stay like that!

Garimberto: Have your daddy told you to win fair and square?

Chloe: Fair and square?! Hon, this is politics. It’s about ruining someone’s reputation.

Garimberto: This isn’t nice. Give Marinette back her diary or else.

Chloe: Or else what?! You’re gonna ruin my outfit?!

Garimberto: I’m serious. Give back her diary!

(Trumpets start playing)

Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!

Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!

Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?

Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up.

Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!

(He and the students shut the doors)

Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!

Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh!

(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)

Darkblade: Take him!

Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?

(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting when Cat Noir gets dogpiled)

Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!

Cat Noir: (breaks out from under the pile of knights with his staff) That was a nice warm-up!

Darkblade: Part le fer! (starts fighting Cat Noir)

(Scene cuts back to the inside of City Hall)

Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control. (takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it while singing off-key, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)

Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!

Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it.

Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?

Jagged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)

Chloé: Oh no!

Ivan: What are we gonna do?

Marinette: The doors, quickly!

Chloé: The doors, quickly!

Marinette: Quit, Chloé!

Chloé: Quit, Chloé! Oh...

Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes!

(The students lock the doors)

Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?!

Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow.

Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!

Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else.

Marinette: Hmmm... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we need to talk.

Garimberto: (goes upstairs) Lizzy, we should follow them.

Lizzy: Okay.

[Scene: City Hall Office. Marinette is talking with Tikki.]

Tikki: What are you going to do?

Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me, too!

Tikki: Trust your instincts…

Lizzy: Tikki’s right. Trust your instincts, Marinette.

Garimberto: Yeah. We should head downstairs.

Marinette: Right.

(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)

Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!

(They go and lock the doors)

Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me!

Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making.

Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!

(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)

Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!

(The students use things from the room to make a barricade)

Nino: I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir!

Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!

Mr. Bourgeois: This way! (leads the students to safety)

Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first! (opens her purse and Tikki appears) This should be safe now.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Garimberto: You look amazing, Marinette. I mean, Ladybug.

Ladybug: Thanks. Now let me see what you can do, Berto.

Lizzy: You know it! Let’s transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Garimberto: Lizzy, perk up! (Garimberto transforms into La Lince)

La Lince: Hello, my fair Ladybug. My name is La Lince, the most heroic musketeer you have ever met!

Ladybug: Wow, you’re so different from your civilian form.

La Lince: That’s correct. As La Lince, I can be more confident. But there’s no time to talk. (takes out fencing sword) We must stop Darkblade.

Ladybug: Right! Let’s go!

[Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time.]

Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!

Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here! (uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he hits the wall, landing upside down with his legs folded) Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside.

Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you.

Darkblade: Come, formation!

(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)

Cat Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside)

Darkblade: Cursèd, colorful acrobats! (turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)

Knight: Pull! (The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)

Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof? (a knight ungracefully slams none-to-gently into the wall beside their window with an "oof!") Well, at least some of them.

Ladybug: The flag!

Darkblade: Tally ho! (The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult) Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!

Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!

Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?

Ladybug: By getting me close to him!

(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!

(Cat Noir tries to knock down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but is too late)

Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine! (puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black) Bow to King Darkblade!

(A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians to become knights.)

Darkblade: Hahahaha!

La Lince: Not so fast, Darkblade! I would like to have a fencing match with you!

Darkblade: A match against me?! Hahahaha! I shall accept your request! (prepares sword)

La Lince: Ladybug, you take out the banner while I distract him.

Cat Noir: You’re such a musketeer eh?

La Lince: I am one, cat. (to Darkblade) En garde, Darkblade!

(Darkblade and La Lince starts having a fencing duel.)

Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (laughs)

Cat Noir: (Sees the civilians becoming knights) We're about to wind up as knights too!

(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)

Knights: Part le fer!

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy ladybug appears) Uh, okay... (uses her thinking vision which highlights part of the City Hall's roof, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm) Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish.

Cat Noir: (sees Darkblade pull the same feint he did before) Not this time.

La Lince: (dodges and striking Darkblade) You are quite slow, Darkblade! Maybe it’s your armor that’s slowing you down.

Darkblade: Silence, you pesky musketeer! You shall meet your doom!

(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the purified akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)

Armand: Hmm? Huh?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Cat Noir: (looks to his ring) Uh, Gotta take off, see ya!

Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!

[Scene: City Hall. Ladybug and La Lince enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette and Garimberto.]

Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time.

Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've known I could do it. (To Garimberto) Berto, you were amazing as La Lince. You were so confident and brave and lots of other stuff.

Lizzy: That’s because I gave him that persona myself. He wants to be confident and I gave him that when transforming into La Lince! So now that we’re friends, I believe we should expose Chloe for stealing your diary.

Marinette: You’re right. Let’s do it!

Lizzy: I like your spirit, girl! Berto?

Garimberto: (nods shyly) Yeah… You were amazing as Ladybug as well.

Marinette: (smiles) Thanks! Now we should head to the others.

Garimberto: (twiddling his fingers around) Right.

(The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette)

Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?

Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight.

Adrien: (sprinting downstairs) So did I! What a knight-mare!

Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back!

(The other students gasp and surround Chloé)

Chloé: I really have no idea what you're talking about! I-

Sabrina: (shoves Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the diary box on it to Marinette) Oh, yes! Please take it off! (Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand) Thank you!

Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé?

Chloé: I told you, I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me.

Garimberto: Then how did you know her diary was in there?

(The other students gasp)

Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all her idea!

Nino: So uncool!

Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative!

Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya.

Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!

Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!

(The other students cheer and applaud her)

Chloé: (Sees Sabrina applauding) What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?

Garimberto: That was a great speech, Marinette. You spoke with your heart and your mind.

Marinette: Thanks, Berto.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette ends up being elected as class representative.]

Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.

Marinette: (to Alya) You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!

Alya: I'm with you, girl!

Chloe: This is so unfair!

Garimberto: If you didn’t use threats or blackmail people, then you would’ve been elected to be class representative.

Chloe: (growling)

Garimberto: (sighs)


	13. Episode 13: The Mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fred Haprèle's stand-in tricks him into missing his next performance, he is akumatized into the Mime.

[Scene: The streets. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette.]

Marinette: Phew! That was a close shave.

Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!

Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but...

Sabine: (from downstairs) Marinette! Alya's here!

Alya: (from downstairs) Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up.

Marinette: You didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!

Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!

(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)

Ladybug: (from phone) Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!

Alya: (from phone) Uh... yeah!

Ladybug: (from phone) I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up! (her Miraculous beeps)

Alya: (from phone) Your earring, Ladybug!

Ladybug: (from phone) Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!

Marinette: Uh... that was super...

Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!

Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!

Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!

Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy.

Tikki: Can I see the video?

Marinette: Okay, but fast. (The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it) Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you? (Marinette accidentally deletes it)

Tikki: Video deleted?

Marinette: (gasps) I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!

Tikki: You didn't just do that.

Marinette: Ahhh!

Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!

Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!

Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!

Marinette: You're right.

(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)

Marinette: Uh, on second thought...

Alya: Who are you talking to?

Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!

Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!

(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.)

Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?

Fred: Well, it's...

Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!

Fred: Come on, now.

Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!

(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)

Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène.

Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!

Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume.

Marinette: (grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred) Here it is!

Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute.

(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)

Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!

Fred: Why, thank you!

Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked.

Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter.

Mylène: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred)

(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)

Fred: Hello, Sa...

Sarah: (from phone) Fred, where are you?

Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!

Sarah: I need you here now!

Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there! (closes the call) That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!

Alya: We can't wait!

Mylène: Love you, Dad!

[Scene: The streets. Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show.]

Chris: So, what's his excuse this time?

Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said.

Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor.

Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's...

Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer.

Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?

Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah.

Sarah: Thanks.

[Scene: Fountain. Nicolette Grinda was doing a street performance in front of people.]

Nicolette: For my next performance, I will put myself in this cage! This purple blanket will be put over it! When my lovely assistant Brice Spanghero pulls the blanket, there will a huge surprise in it! So don’t blink ‘cause things are about to get crazy~! (opens the cage and steps inside. She then closes the cage) Brice, put the blanket over the cage!

Brice: You got it! (puts blanket over the cage) Don’t blink now! Ready?!

Nicolette: Pull the blanket!

(When Brice pulls the blanket, Nicolette was not inside. Instead, there is a full grown lion inside which shocked the crowd.)

Brice: Huh? A lion?! Now that’s a surprise! (puts blanket over cage) Now let’s see if Nicolette will appear. (pulls blanket to reveal a pack of wolves) Wolves? Another great surprise! (puts blanket over cage) This time Nicolette will reappear in the cage! (pulls blanket to reveal Nicolette holding a cup of water while brushing her teeth. Causing everyone to laugh)

Nicolette: (muffled because of the toothbrush in her mouth) Hey! I’m brushing my teeth here! Put the blanket over the cage again!

Brice: Whoops! (puts blanket over cage. Chuckles nervously) Sorry about that. This time, this is gonna go right! (pulls blanket to reveal Nicolette)

Together: Ta-da~!

(Everyone started to clap and applaud for Nicolette and Brice. She steps out of the cage and bows as people were putting money in her guitar case.)

Nicolette: Thank you, thank you! You have all been a WONDERFUL audience! (everyone leaves the fountain area) So how did we do so far, blanket?!

Brice: Seeing how they were amazed, we made exactly 35 dollars and 52 cents.

Nicolette: Awesome! We make an incredible team! I don’t know what I’ll do without you! In fact, let’s celebrate with some lunch! I’m starving!

Brice: Me too. Let’s head to lunch.

Nicolette: Right!

[Scene: Bakery. Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch.]

Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show.

(Alya's phone rings)

Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone! (Marinette picks up the phone) Gimme! (Alya grabs the phone) That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?

Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?

Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going.

Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way.

Marinette: Wait! (grabs the phone from Alya's bag) Your bag's still open. (closes the bag) All good! See you tonight!

Alya: Bye!

Mylène: Bye.

Marinette: (after they left) Whew… That was a close one…

Nicolette: Boo! (Marinette shrieks and falls backwards) Hello~, Marinette! How are you doing on this lovely day?!

Marinette: (quickly stands up) Nicolette, don’t scare me like that!

Nicolette: Sorry! I just like to make surprises for people!

Brice: We’re just here to get lunch. What are you doing?

Marinette: Just getting lunch. But since you two are here, could you help me out?

Nicolette: We would love to help! (Marinette shushes her) Sorry… I just have a loud voice. So what do you need help with?

Marinette: Well, uh, Ladybug need someone to do a video of her and…

Nicolette: We’ll do it! If Ladybug needs a video, we can do that!

Marinette: Perfect! Um, she says you should meet her at the Louvre.

Brice: You got it. We’ll see you there after we eat lunch.

Marinette: Okay. See ya there.

[Scene: The streets. Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah.]

Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner.

Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid.

Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!

Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower.

Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend.

Chris: Sure, will see you there!

(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home)

Alya: I'm off this way.

Mylène: All right, see you later.

Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's phone.]

Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?

Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back.

Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole.

Marinette: I can handle this.

Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.

(Alya's phone rings)

Marinette: Hey there, Mylène!

Mylène: (from phone) Do you have Alya's cellphone?

Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl.

Alya: (from phone) Me! I'm here too.

Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!

(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)

Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think...

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Scene: The street. Chris is talking to Sarah.]

Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production.

Sarah: (sighs) You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight.

Chris: I definitely won't let you down.

[Scene: The Louvre. Fred doesn't see the bus.]

Fred: Where are they? (runs into Theo) Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you? (Theo nods)

[Scene: The bus. Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred.]

Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you.

(Sarah picks up the phone)

Fred: (from phone) Sarah, where are you?

Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came.

Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid.

Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?

Fred: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!

Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.

Fred: But, Chris said…

Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!

[Scene: The Louvre. Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video.]

Nicolette: (holding Alya’s phone) So you want us to film you for Alya?

Ladybug: That’s right. It’s a… surprise for her!

Brice: That’s really nice of you to do that for Alya.

Nicolette: Let’s do this! (starts recording)

Ladybug: Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl-- (A cat peeks at the camera) Hey! No, get away!

Nicolette: (laughing) This cat really loves the camera! (laughing) I can’t stop laughing! (accidentally throws the phone to the trash can) Whoops…

Ladybug: Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan) Cats are nothing but trouble.

Brice: They sure are… (chuckles)

(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)

Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène...

(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène)

Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?

(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)

Ladybug: Are you okay? (Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)

Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?

(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)

Ladybug: Or maybe not. (Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows) You two should head somewhere safe.

(They nod and hide somewhere. Nicolette hides behind a tree.)

Nicolette: Squiggly, we have a problem! A MIME~ problem!

Squiggly: A mime?! That isn’t good.

Nicolette: And he’s throwing invisible arrows which actually cause damage! Now this will be one of the my biggest performance yet!

Squiggly: Just say the words and we can get this show on the road!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Nicolette: Squiggly, time to take the stage! (Nicolette transforms into Copypus)

Brice: Happy, we need to help Ladybug.

Happy: I agree! Let’s transform, sunny!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Brice: Happy, stay positive! (Brice transforms into Sunshine Happiness)

Sunshine Happiness: (starts running. He then spots Copypus running close to him) Hey, Copypus. Nice seeing you around here.

Copypus: Of course! When the evil come to cause mischief, Copypus is there to put on a show! We gotta help Ladybug in this situation!

Sunshine Happiness: And do it with style.

Copypus: That’s right! (chuckles happily)

[Scene: The streets. Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone.]

Nathalie: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir.

Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?

Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row.

Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy.

(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)

Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you.

(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)

Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg.

Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?

Adrien: No time.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime)

Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!

(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)

Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this.

Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir...

(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)

Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing.

Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!

Copypus: And we won’t let him! (jumps in front of Mime) Hello~, Mime! What’s with the long face?! Copypus will turn your face upside down with an act! (takes out top hat) I wonder what I have in here that would make a Mime smile?! (rummages through top hat) Ah-ha! (takes out a bouquet of sunflowers) Sunflowers can bring up everyone’s day!

(But the Mime knocks it out of her hands and walks away)

Copypus: Well that was rude of him.

(Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)

Ladybug: No, wait, don't!

Cat Noir: There, I did it.

Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared.

Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!

Sunshine Happiness: Wait for us!

[Scene: The streets. The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir, along with Sunshine Happiness and Copypus reach him.]

Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible.

Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!

Copypus: Bus?! Got it! Leave this to me and Sunshine! (rummages through the top hat and pulls out a hook rope) Sunshine, hold this for me. (gives the end of the hook rope to Sunshine Happiness. Then she starts whirling it around and throws it at the top of the bus) Got it! Hold on to your hats, Sunshine! (grabs him)

Sunshine Happiness: But I’m not wearing any… (Copypus pulls them above the bus) hat~!

(The Mime gets out of the car)

Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!

Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!

Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)

Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives.

(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)

Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does! (Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder) What do you think you're doing?

Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on! (uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)

Ladybug: I could have done this on my own.

Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?

Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there.

Cat Noir: Keep grip. (uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is) Where could the akuma be?

Ladybug: Inside his hat!

Cat Noir: How'd you know that?

Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one.

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)

Ladybug: You better distract him.

Cat Noir: Gotcha. (Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)

Chris: Fred?

Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!

(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)

Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!

Cat Noir: Look out!

(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)

Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!

Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?

Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!

Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!

(Ladybug and Copypus enters the bus)

Copypus: Hello~, everyone! Ladybug and Copypus are here to save you!

Ladybug: Stop the bus!

Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?

Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!

Sarah: Fred?

Copypus: Yup! So you need to stop this bus! But don’t blind ‘cause we’re gonna capture that akuma! You may record us if you may!

(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir and Sunshine Happiness, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)

Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control.

Copypus: But if you wanna record us go right ahead! This is a show you don’t wanna miss, folks!

Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe...

Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!

Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you.

(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)

Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!

(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)

Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve!

(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)

Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly.

Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm! (a shoebox appears)

Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something.

(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)

Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!

Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?

Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!

Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true.

Ladybug: Copypus, I need you to pull you a rope.

Copypus: I can do something better then that, LB! Mimic Surprise: transform into~... Cat Noir! What do you think?! Do I look like Cat Noir or what?!

Cat Noir: You sure do but not the voice.

Copypus: (impersonates Cat Noir) I can do the voice very well, Cat Noir. I’m a natural impressionist.

Cat Noir: Nice! Now let’s distract him!

Copypus: Right!

Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta borrow these. (Grabs the Mime poster) A watch, a magnifying glass, some light... (uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster) Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?

(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)

Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time.

Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady. (uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat) Yoink!

(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)

Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred.

Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up.

(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)

Cat Noir: Your earrings!

Ladybug: Better get going.

Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me.

Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans.

Coypus: See you guys later!

Sunshine Happiness: Bye-bye! (leaves)

Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it. (his window closes)

Scene: Outside the Louvre. Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan.

Marinette: Got it!

[Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile.]

Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself.

Nicolette: I wouldn’t miss it for a day like this!

Brice: Me either, Nicole. We would be seeing true talent just like yourself.

Nicolette: Yup!

Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?

[Scene: Outside the theatre. Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show.]

Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!

Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie.

Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!

Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!

Marinette: So... You're not angry?

Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you.

Marinette: (surprised) I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you.

Alya: (surprised) Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!

Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage.

[Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug.]

Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog.

Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!

Ladybug: Have a seat.

Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life.

[Scene: Outside the theater.]

Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!

(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)

Marinette: Show me!

Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!

Marinette: Hey! (Both laugh)

[Scene: The streets. Nicolette is heading home.]

Squiggly: That was a spectacular performance Fred made.

Nicolette: The best of the best! I wanna have a performance just like that!

Squiggly: And I believe you will soon!

Nicolette: (raises her fist in the air while jumping) Yeah I will! (laughing joyfully)


	14. Episode 14: Princess Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Fragrance causes mayhem with her magic perfume; when Marinette realizes Tikki is missing, she loses the ability to transform.

[Scene: TVi News report. It is raining]

Nadja: (in a news report) Welcome, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune. Threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke.

[Scene: The streets of Paris. Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs]

Tikki: (sneezes)

Marinette: Tikki, you don't look well.

Tikki: I need you to take me to the doctor.

Marinette: But where can I find a doctor for kwamis?

Tikki: I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go.

Marinette: But w-what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions. (gasps) And I know someone else who's going to ask an awful lot of questions, my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school? (Tikki nods and sneezes) Thank you.

???: Hm… Maybe I should help her with this… (snaps her fingers)

[Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Collège Françoise Dupont. When Marinette arrives, she sees that everyone are still, not moving an inch of their bodies as if they’re mannequins.]

Marinette: Whoa… Uh… Why is everyone standing still?

???: (appears behind her) Because I froze time. (Marinette turns and shrieks in surprise) Hello, Marinette. My name is Jikan no Shisha. It means “Time Mortal” in Japanese.

Marinette: You froze everyone in time?!

Jikan no Shisha: Except for you. But don’t worry. With a snap of my finger, I can unfreeze time. So basically, I can keep it like this as long as I want to. But anyway, you should head to your seat over there and take notes.

Marinette: Um… Okay. (sits down in her seat) But why did you help me? Are you a hero? (gasps) Or a villain?

Jikan no Shisha: I’m a neutral hero. I don’t pick sides. (grabs Alya’s notebook) I like to choose what interests me most. (puts it down besides Marinette) Here, copy his notes so you can be up to date.

(Marinette copies all the notes from Alya’s notebook. Once she did, Jikan no Shisha puts it back to Alya’s side)

Jikan no Shisha: Now I must go. See you, Marinette. (as she walks off) And before you ask, (turns her head to her direction) it was a lucky guess. (leaves and snaps her fingers to unfreeze time)

Ms. Mendeleiev: Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant –usually atmospheric oxygen.

Nadja: (news report in Rose's cellphone) Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital.

Rose: (Rose wipes her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues) He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold. (Blows her nose) Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect.

Marinette: (nods and whispers to Rose) Great idea, Rose. You should totally do it. (thinking) Perfect, nobody inspects me of being late! But who was that girl anyway?  
Nadja: Also, along with Prince Ali, Nagatsuki Yatsumi, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Yokai will also appear alongside him to do the honors of hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children’s Hospital.

Marinette: (thinking) Nagatsuki Yatsumi? She’s a princess? Awesome… (chuckles to herself in her mind)

[Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino waits as Adrien runs to school, Marinette and Alya are a bit back, but they can see them.]

Alya: Marinette, how did you get in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class without her even noticing you were gone?! Really wanna know!

Marinette: Well~, I used~ magic?

Alya: Magic? Really girl? Oh well. Ms Mendeleiev was so focus on the subject she didn’t notice you were even there! You must have used some kind of invisibility to sneak in right?

Marinette: Maybe. (chuckles)

Alya: Since Adrien missed chemistry class, it would be sweet if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed.

Marinette: (giggles) You're right. Oh, you mean for me to give him my notes! (looks to her purse, where Tikki is) No, I can't. I–

Alya: Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me.

Tikki: (sneezes)

Alya: Huh?

Marinette: Achoo! I think I'm getting sick.

Alya: Then don't breathe on him. (points to Adrien. Marinette starts to walk over to him)

Tikki: (sneezes) I'm not feeling too good.

Marinette: Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec– (Marinette trips over someone's bag and Tikki accidentally flies out of her bag. Marinette lands on Adrien.)

Marinette and Tikki: Aaaah!

Adrien: Oh! Are you okay? Nothing broken?

Marinette: Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. (Adrien and Nino leave. Then Marinette realizes Tikki isn't in her purse anymore.) AAH!

Tikki: (weakly) Marinette... (Chloé and Sabrina walk over and Tikki pretends to be a plush doll)

Chloé: Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?

Sabrina: I told you. A tour of the Children's Hospital.

Chloé: (sees Tikki and picks her up) Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here? (gasp) The Prince will never have seen one like this before and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids.

Rose: Did I hear you say Prince Ali?

Chloé: Not to you.

Sabrina: Prince Ali's staying at Chloé's dad's hotel.

Chloé: The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm gonna be the first one to meet him. Isn't he lucky?

Rose: Oh, please, could you give him a special letter from me?

Chloé: No prob.

Rose: Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me.

Chloé: (laughs) You thought I was serious? Do you think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk? (laughs and rips the letter)

Rose: (gasps and then cries. Chloé gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.)

Lambert: Are you alright, Rose?

Rose: No, I’m not alright. Chloe ripped my letter to Prince Ali)

Lambert: That’s selfish of her. Don’t cry, little rose. It’ll be alright. Don’t worry.

Marinette: Tikki? (Marinette hears Chloé laugh and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling away.) Chloé, wait up!

Chloé: Huh?

Marinette: That's my... my...

Chloé: Not anymore. Finders keepers.

Marinette: (to herself) Tikki...

Garimberto: (walking to her) Is everything okay?

Marinette: No… Tikki is sick and I was gonna take her to a healer but she got knocked out of my purse. (shows him the empty purse) And now, Chloe has it. This is all my fault!

Garimberto: Calm down, Marinette. I’ll go get Tikki for you.

Marinette: You will? But how?

Lizzy: (popping out of his jacket) We have our ways… No worries. We’ll get Tikki back from Chloe. But first, where does she live?

Marinette: Le Grand Paris. It’s a really hotel. Her dad, Mayor Bourgeois owns it. You won’t miss it.

Garimberto: Thanks. We’ll go there right now.

Marinette: I’ll meet you at a building near the Le Grand Paris. I’ll show you where it is.

Garimberto: Okay.

[Scene: Seine riverbank. Rose is sad and starts to write another letter.]

Rose: (sobs as she begins writing another letter)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her.

[Scene: Bench. Rose is really upset and starts crying.]

(The akuma flies over to where Rose is and infects her perfume bottle)

Hawk Moth: Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.

Rose: ♫ I'm coming, my prince! ♫

[Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Garimberto walks up to the doorman while Marinette is talking to him via wireless earphone with mic attached to it.]

Marinette: (through mic) Remember, Berto. Just get through the entrance, head to the top floor, grab Tikki, and get out.

Garimberto: Understood. (breathes out) Here goes nothing… Don’t let your nervousness get to you, Garimberto. (to Doorman) Hello! I'm in Chloé Bourgeois class and I really need to see her.

Doorman: Are you a friend of hers?

Garimberto: Nope. We aren’t friends. We’re just in the same class and I’m here because Chloe has something I need to get.

Doorman: And what would that be?

Garimberto: Uh… My math textbook! She has my math textbook because I let her borrow it and I really need it back from her.

Doorman: I see…

Garimberto: So~ can I get in and get my math textbook?

Doorman: Let me think about it. (thinking about it)

Lizzy: (groans) This is gonna take forever… Just sneak in.

Garimberto: (To Lizzy) I can’ do that… That would be wrong…

Lizzy: Listen, you don’t need him to let us in. You let yourselves in. Just do it…

Garimberto: If you say so. (sneaks in while the doorman was thinking about it) Well that was easier than I originally thought. (starts speaking through the earphone) I got in. So what should I do next?

Marinette: Go to the top floor. That’s where she lives.

Garimberto: You got it. (goes up the elevator and arrives at Chloé's floor. Chloé is waiting for another elevator.)

Chloé: "Here's a gift for the sick children Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me. Hahahaha." No. "Hahahaha." There. That's better. (Chloé gets into the elevator and Garimberto sees her as the doors are about to close)

Garimberto: Chloe, wait! (starts to run to her)

Chloe: Garimberto? What are you doing here?! (pushes the close button)

Garimberto: Please wait, Chloe! (the doors close before he gets there)

Lizzy: Looks like we just lost her.

Garimberto: Not yet. (he runs downstairs; Talks to Marinette through mic) Marinette, I just lost Chloe before I got to the elevator. But don’t worry, I’m gonna catch up to her.

Marinette: Please hurry!

(Outside the doors, Princess Fragrance approaches the doorman.)

Princess Fragrance: I've come to see Prince Ali.

Doorman: Ugh, what is going on today? Do you have an appointment with the Prince?

Princess Fragrance: No need, I'm his princess!

Doorman: And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I–

Princess Fragrance: That's no way to speak to a princess. (she shoots perfume at him from her perfume gun)

Doorman: ♫ At your service, Princess Fragrance. ♫

Princess Fragrance: Dozen times better. (walks in) Now, where's my wonderful prince charming, we can't keep him waiting.

Marinette: (gasps) Um, Garimberto? We have a problem.

Garimberto: (through mic) What kind of problem?

Marinette: You’ll see and find out for yourself.

(Cut to Prince Ali's and Nagatsuka Yatsumi’s press conference inside Le Grand Paris in the dining hall)

André: In honor of your presence here in Paris your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this box.

Prince Ali: Thank you, or how do we say in your language? Totally awesome!

Prince Ali's chaperone: We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule. We have very little time for festivities, his highness has many responsibilities.

Chloé: (clears her throat)

André Bourgeois: Ah! Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloé.

Chloé: Prince, I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children. (gives Tikki to him)

Prince Ali: Whoa! I've never seen one like this before. This is so very kind of you.

Chloé: Hahahahaha, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?

Prince Ali: (slightly confused) Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me?

Nagatsuka: Hm… Chloe Bourgeois, you are trying too hard to impress Prince Ali.

Chloe: No I’m not! I’m simply just want to make my good first impression of him.

Nagatsuka: Hm… I see… But you’re trying too hard to make a good first impression. I can tell by the way you sound you wanted to make sure Prince Ali to like you. And reading on your aura, it seems you’re a very selfish person. Thinking about yourself highly while talking lowly to others. You are very mean-spirited and arrogant because of your status as the mayor’s daughter.

Chloe: That’s not true! Prince Ali, I always think about others! I even gave him this toy for the sick children! See? I’m a really nice person. Hahahahaha!

Nagatsuka: Is that really the best you can do? That “toy” is too small. That would be perfect for the babies not for little kids. You should give something that’s much more… special to them like a real doll or a bunch of medium to large stuffed animals. (grabs Tikki from Prince Ali) I’ll be holding this on for you, Ms. Bourgeois. Just in case if anything happens to it.

Chloe: Ugh! I can’t believe what she’s saying to me! Prince Ali, she’s lying to make me look bad! I’m a really nice person and I would never do mean things to people! She’s lying!

Nagatsuka’s Chaperone: Princess Nagatsuka would never lie. The Yatsumi family has the ability to read auras to understand the kind of person someone is. She is completely being honest as the Yatsumi family never lies about the aura of someone.

Prince Ali: That’s really amazing, your highness. You can really read auras to tell what kind of person someone is?

Nagatsuka: Correct. My whole family back in my kingdom has this ability that started with my great-great-great-great-great grandmother.

Chloe: Uh huh.

Nadja: Hello you to. Nadja Chamack. Don't be amused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, Princess Nagatsuka, did you two have anything to say about your official Parisian visit? (An elevator bell rings and Princess Fragrance appears further away from the crowd)

Prince Ali: I'm very happy to be here. (Princess Fragrance fires her perfume gun at Chloé)

Nadja: Prince Ali, where is...that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?! (Nadja, Prince Ali, and André stare at Chloé)

Chloé: What? That's not me! (sniffs herself) It-it is me! Ew! (Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi. Everyone look at them)

Paparazzi: (turns around and bowed down while singing) At your service, Princess Fragrance.

Prince Ali: Who-who are you?

Princess Fragrance: I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!

Nagatsuka: Chaperone, I need my weapon please.

Nagatsuka’s Chaperone: Yes, your highness! (grabs a large scroll)

Chloe: A scroll?! What are you gonna need that for?! Reading?!

Nagatsuka: This isn’t a normal scroll. (rolls it to reveal a bunch of Japanese weapons) These are full of my weapons that my father had taught me to use ever since I was little. I was also taught in many martials arts including Ninjutsu.

Chloe: So you’re also a ninja?

Nagatsuka: Not exactly. All Yatsumi members must learn all martial arts and taught many weapons at young in order to be familiar with it. (picks up tessen and rerolls the scroll. She gives it to her chaperone) Princess Fragrance, if you want Prince Ali, you must fight me.

Princess Fragrance: Fight you?! Ha! A princess must not get hurt! Attack her, minions! I order thee!

Paparazzi: (singing) Yes, Princess Fragrance! (charges at her)

Prince Ali: Look out!

Nagatsuka: (throws her tessen up in the air. Using her martial arts, she knocks each and every paparazzi down unconscious before grabbing her tessen with her left hand) Where’s your army now, Fragrance?

Chloe: Whoa, she’s good!

Prince Ali: Amazing…

Princess Fragrance: (growls) I don’t have time for this! ♫ All I want is Prince Ali! And I won’t let anybody get in the way of that! Including you! ♫

Lizzy: This is bad! But that chick sure can fight! Even without becoming a hero!

Garimberto: We should help her out just in case.

Lizzy: You say it! Let’s transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Garimberto: Lizzy, perk up! (Garimberto transforms into La Lince)

[Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste mansion. Adrien watches the whole live broadcast on TV.]

Adrien: What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, let's go! There's trouble in Paris! (he looks in his trash can where Plagg is eating his Camembert and Adrien is annoyed)

Plagg: I'm still chewing!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

[Scene: Back inside the Le Grand Paris. Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé escaped to the stairwell]

André Bourgeois: Quickly, Prince! This way! (La Lince follows them and Princess Fragrance down the stairs. Cuts to them hiding in a room)

André Bourgeois: We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforce door.

Prince Ali's chaperone: So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here? (both she and Prince Ali steps away from Chloé)

Chloé: (points under the doorway) What is that?

André Bourgeois: (sees the perfume fog) Get back! (Cuts to Princess Fragrance spraying under the doorway while Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé are backing away inside the room)

Princess Fragrance: ♫ My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love! ♫ (gasps)

(Everyone look down and noticed that the fog is being sucked away. Princess Fragrance turned and saw Marinette using a vacuum cleaner.)

Princess Fragrance: Seriously, who are you?! (uses her perfume gun like a rocket to launches herself and landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off) Looks like you're powerless now, superhero! (points her gun at La Lince.)

André Bourgeois: (opens the door to take a peek) Oh no, there are two of them now! Run!

(Everyone get out of the room and runoff.)

Princess Fragrance: (sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog) You can't escape my perfume! ♫ La la la la la la! ♫

(André opens a stairwell door and let everyone go in first, but he was brainwashed by the fog before he get inside. La Lince escapes the fog by using a service elevator.)

Princess Fragrance: Get them.

André Bourgeois: ♫ At your service, Princess Fragrance. ♫

Nagatsuka: Mayor Bourgeois…

Princess Fragrance: I thought I got away from you! Oh well. Get rid of her!

Andre: ♫ Yes, Princess Fragrance! ♫ (begins charging at her)

Nagatsuka: (jumps up and karate chops Andre in the neck. Causing him to pass out) Like I said, I won’t let you have Prince Ali.

Princess Fragrance: ♫ You’re such a nuisance! I’ll get rid of you! Or maybe you can be my bodyguard! Prepare to serve under me, princess! ♫

(Nagatsuki dodges all the perfume shots from Princess Fragrance with quick speeds. She runs on the walls and leaps from it. Kicking Princess Fragrance in the stomach to make her fall. She lands on both of her feet and puts the tessen over her lips and nose.)

Nagatsuka: You are quite weak, Princess Fragrance. You can’t seem to fire that at me.

Princess Fragrance: (growling)

(Meanwhile, La Lince made it to the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and saw Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé back in the dining hall.)

Chloe: Shut the door before Princess Fragrance starts spraying!

Prince Ali’s Caperone: But what about Nagatsuka?

Chloe: Who cares?! Just shut the door already! She seems to handle this herself!

Nagatsuka’s Chaperone: Of course. She has been taught all martials arts since she was young girl. She’s quite skillful in her abilities…

(Jean shuts the door. Everyone noticed the perfume fog from the inside of the nearby elevator, and they all, except Jean, run off.)

Butler Jean: ♫ At your service, Princess Fragrance! ♫

Princess Fragrance: (walks toward Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé) Come into my arm, my sweet prince!

Cat Noir: (sitting on the windowsill) Pee-ew! Can we get a little fresh air in here? (leaps in front of Princess Fragrance and took out his staff)

Princess Fragrance: No one will take my prince away! (fires at Cat Noir)

(Cat Noir uses his staff to knock out the perfume spray. He then extended his staff, picking up Princess Fragrance, and throws her in the kitchen.)

La Lince: (leaps out of the way) That was a close one. Cat Noir! (runs out of the kitchen) Let me assist you!

Cat Noir: Sure thing, Lince! But first, emergency evacuation, everyone down!

Prince Ali's chaperone: It's much too dangerous for the prince.

(Cat Noir notices three mixing bowls on the cart nearby.)

Cat Noir: You're right. (taps on the bowls) Safety first! (puts one of the bowl on Prince Ali's head like a helmet, while Prince Ali smiles)

(Cat Noir and La Lince slides down the staff first. Followed by Chloé, Prince Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone also wears a mixing bowl on her head. Once everyone made it outside, Princess Fragrance looks out the window and saw them get inside the chaperone's car and drove away.)

Princess Fragrance: My prince! (she launches herself by her perfume gun and follows the car)

Turrio: (looking out of the window) Now this is getting bad, your highness.

Nagatsuka: I know. She will not stop until Prince Ali is hers. (looks at Tikki) And I should bring this Kwami to the rightful owner. I sense she belongs to someone else. (jumps out of the window and lands on her feet)

Marinette: Garimberto? Garimberto? Please answer me. Oh no. I knew I should’ve come with him… Hope nothing bad happen to him. (looks down in sadness) And what about Tikki? I hope she’s okay…

Nagatsuka: Is this yours? (Marinette shrieks in surprise) I am Nagatsuka Yatsumi, Princess of the Yokai Kingdom. An island kingdom that’s close to Japan. I believe this belongs to you.

Marinette: Tikki! (grabs and hugs her) Thank you so much, Nagatsuka! I really appreciate it!

Nagatsuka: You’re welcome. When I saw it, I immediately sensed that it belongs to someone else. And that someone else is you.

Marinette: Still, thank you. (starts running)

Nagatsuka: (nods) Turrio?

Turrio: I’m ready, your highness.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Nagatsuka: Turrio, stop time. (Nagatsuka transforms into Jikan no Shisha)

Jikan no Shisha: Since this has peaked my interests, I shall go after Princess Fragrance and save the others before they succumb under her spell.

[Scene: Inside Prince Ali's chaperone's car. Everyone in the car are getting away from Princess Fragrance while at the same time, still disgusted by Chloé's fish smell]

Cat Noir: Can we open the windows? This fish smell's even too much for a cat.

(The chaperone opens all the car windows. Prince Ali, Cat Noir, and La Lince gasped for air)

La Lince: That’s much better.

Prince Ali's chaperone: We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule.

Cat Noir: What? No way we're going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!

(Everyone hears a thud and looked up.)

Princess Fragrance: My prince! Fancy meeting you here, what a stroke of luck!

Cat Noir: (to the chaperone) The windows!

(Prince Ali's chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof)

Princess Fragrance: My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts. And there, we'll seal our love!

(Princess Fragrance then sprays everyone in the car. But La Lince was able to escape before he could be sprayed by the perfume)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meet her doom! (laughs)

[Scene: The street of Paris. Marinette was running when she spotted La Lince.]

La Lince: Marinette, so glad to see you. (transforms back to Garimberto) I’m sorry but Cat Noir and the others are now under Princess Fragrance’s spell…

Tikki: Then Marinette has to transform… I'll be okay... (coughs)

Marinette: No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We have to get you to the healer now!

Lizzy: Marinette’s right. You’re too sick to transform. You need to get a healer so you can be better! It’s better safe than sorry!

Tikki: Okay… (coughs)

(As they head to the healer, Jikan was watching them before continuing to go after Princess Fragrance)

[Scene: Fu's massage shop. Marinette watches as Master Wang Fu helps heal the sickness from Tikki]

(Wang Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette stares at Tikki, feeling worried)

Marinette: Is she going to be okay?

Wang Fu: One who is burning with their patient can never eat hot porridge.

Marinette: (confused) Um, what is this got to do with eating?

Wang Fu: Silence please. Reading energies. (places both his hands in front of Tikki) What type of cat did you say?

Marinette: Cat? Um, right. Rare hairless flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was allowed to have one, because I won a zoo tap-dancing contest when I was in the Kingdom of Achu. (laughs nervously)

(Wang Fu stares at Marinette)

Wang Fu: Mm-hmm. Unusual. (picks up his gong)

Marinette: Yes, yes, very.

(Wang Fu bangs the gong for the last time)

Wang Fu: We are finished. (puts the gong down) Your cat's health has been restored.

(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her delight, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling much better. Tikki flew onto Marinette's hands)

Marinette: Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir! (about to walk out the door, but stops) How do you do that?

Wang Fu: Ancient Chinese secret. (Marinette closes the shop's door. Wang smiles) Just like yours.

[Scene: Seine riverbank. Marinette carries Tikki and stops.]

Marinette: Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You're so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you.

Tikki: You wouldn't be Ladybug for one! (giggles)

Marinette: I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my kwami for me.

Tikki: I know. (Both Marinette and Tikki giggle while Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek)

Lizzy: Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!

Marinette and Garimberto: Right!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Garimberto: Lizzy, perk up! (Garimberto transforms into La Lince)

[Scene: Pont des Arts. Princess Fragrance is about to wed Prince Ali]

(Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by André Bourgeois like a bride; Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloé)

Princess Fragrance: (stops in front of Prince Ali and hold both her hands to his) I can't wait for us to be together. ♫ Forever! ♫ Servant, love padlock, please. (Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock which is sprayed by Princess Fragrance) This will lock our love forever, my prince!

Prince Ali: ♫ At your service, Princess Fragrance! ♫

(A yo-yo appears, and knocks the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands, into the Seine river)

Princess Fragrance: My padlock! (gasps)

Ladybug: (from a lamp post near them) Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!

La Lince: Your days of perfuming is over.

(Princess Fragrance fires her gun at Ladybug. Once it hits her, she slides down on the bridge. Princess Fragrance did an evil grin, before it reveal that Ladybug has a clothespin in her nose)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!

Princess Fragrance: Servants, attack! And get her earrings!

(Ladybug started to fight with Prince Ali's chaperone, André, Chloé, and Cat Noir. While she's distract, Princess Fragrance took Prince Ali away from her. After knocking out the chaperone, André, and Chloé, Ladybug leaps away from Cat Noir before being hit by him)

Ladybug: Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!

Cat Noir: ♫ Give me your Miraculous! ♫

La Lince: I don’t think so, monsieur. Ladybug, I shall take care of Cat Noir. Capture the akuma from Princess Fragrance.

Ladybug: You got it.

(As they fight, Jikan was watching over them. As she did, she senses a figure behind her.)

Jikan: Are you here to watch them?

Dize: I’m here to help them! My name is Dize and I’m gonna be the best hero ever. But why aren’t you helping them?

Jikan: I’m a neutral hero. I don’t pick sides. I just help whatever peaks my interest.

Dize: I see… But you won’t mind if you could help them right?

Jikan: Maybe. But I think they have this under control.

Princess Fragrance: The padlock didn't secure our love when I put everyone under my spell and make Paris our kingdom! (start spraying the sky, forming a giant cloud of perfume)

Ladybug: Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face. Ah ha!

(flashback)

Ms. Mendeleiev: What happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab.

Ladybug: (sees the boat full of fireworks that André mentioned to Prince Ali earlier. She tosses her yo-yo around the lamp post behind her) Can't hit me! (Cat Noir continue to try hitting Ladybug) Miss! (giggles) (Cat Noir extended his staff, picking up Ladybug) Yeah!

(Once Ladybug lands on the boat, she pulls back the staff, carrying Cat Noir and made him lands on the boat too)

Ladybug: Nice of you to drop in.

Cat Noir: ♫ Give me your Miraculous! Cataclysm! ♫

(Cat Noir runs toward Ladybug and he is about to uses Cataclysm on her. But Ladybug trips him, making him to use it on the fireworks' control panel instead, thus launching the fireworks into the sky. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's tail and pulls him into the Seine river. She uses her yo-yo to go to the Le Grand Paris rooftop)

La Lince: What is her plan? (follows her)

Jikan: Let’s go.

Dize: Right.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks cleared out the giant perfume cloud]

Princess Fragrance: This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince! Very far!

Ladybug: (above them) Leaving so soon? But the party just got started!

Princess Fragrance: (angry) You, you are ruining everything! So now I'm going to ruin you!

Dize: Oh yeah? Then maybe you should release Prince Ali, Fragrance.

Jikan: Ladybug, what are you gonna do?

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A balloon appears) A balloon? What am I supposed to do with this?

(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and a tube and Princess Fragrance's perfume appear. She leaps down and picks up the straw, avoiding Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet)

Princess Fragrance: You can't escape, Ladybug! It's over!

Dize: It isn’t over! Do it, Ladybug!

(Ladybug places the balloon inside the tube to form a makeshift dart. She tosses it, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon. She use her yo-yo to grab the gun and breaks it, releasing the akuma.)

Jikan: The akuma has been released.

La Lince: Now capture it before it gets away!

Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.)

(At the Seine riverbank, Cat Noir is licking himself dry before being back to normal)

Cat Noir: What am I doing here? And where's Ladybug? (He doesn't know what happened to him)

(At the Pont des Arts, André Bourgeois and Prince Ali's chaperone are back to normal)

Prince Ali's chaperone: Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince? Wait a minute, am I?

(Back at the Le Grand Paris rooftop, both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time and they don't remember what happened to them)

Rose: Huh?

Prince Ali: How did I get here?

Rose: (stands up) Prince Ali? (she rushes toward him and she admires him. She grabs his left arm by cuddling him while she giggles)

Prince Ali: (he sees Ladybug) And who are you?

Ladybug: (she giggles) Never mind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out! (she and the others leaves and they give Prince Ali and Rose some privacy)

Rose: Knowing how you always help sick children around the world, I just want you to know that you're the most kind-hearted person I ever met!

Prince Ali: Really?

Chloé: (appears) Prince Ali! You're safe! (she shoves Rose out the way) Aren't you great, I am safe too. So, shall we continue where we left off?

Prince Ali: Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children with Miss Rose.

Rose: (she gasps with excitement)

Prince Ali: Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me. (he and Rose leaves. Together they go to the hospital)

Rose: (she giggles) Bye, Chloé!

(Chloé growls very angrily as she watches them leave)

[Scene: Perfume Shop. Dize hides behind the building and transforms back into Lambert.]

Lambert: That was a quite a crazy ride.

Poppy: Agree.

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng household. Marinette and Garimberto jumps in and detransforms into Marinette and Garimberto]

Garimberto: Another akuma captured and purified.

Lizzy: Yup! And it was awesome! So glad Tikki is now feeling better.

Tikki: Yeah! I feel much better now. But I could go for a cookie.

Marinette: I’ll a cookie for you, Tikki. Though I’m sorry you went all through the trouble.

Tikki: Don’t apologize, Marinette. It’s not your fault. Honest.

Marinette: I guess so. (chuckles)

[Scene: The next day. Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. As everyone are talking, a limo stops at the front. The door opens to reveal Nagatsuka carrying a backpack on her back stepping out.]

Marinette: Nagatsuka? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your kingdom.

Nagatsuka: I had a talk with my family and they said I can stay in Paris to socialize with others. So I will be one of you students. Hope we can get along, Marinette. (walks inside)

Alya: Wow! A princess in our school?! Now that's a BIG scoop! I gotta interview her! (runs inside) Nagatsuka, wait up! I wanna interview you!

Marinette: (sighs and giggles)


	15. Episode 15: Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each story has its beginning. Discover how Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, two high school students practically like everyone else, became Ladybug and Cat Noir, and why Hawk Moth is their sworn enemy.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.

Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!

Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!

Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.

Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!

Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?

Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!

Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.

Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.

Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)

[Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.]

Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)

Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!

Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.

Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!

Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!

Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)

Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–

Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing]

Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!

Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.

Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?

Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!

Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)

Tom: (singing as he works)

Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!

Tom: Glad you like them.

Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!

Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)

Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!

[Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her]

Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)

Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.

Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.

Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!

Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)

Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.]

Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?

Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.

Chloé: That's my seat.

Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.

Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!

Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?

Marinette: Who's Adrien?

Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?

Sabrina: He's only a famous model.

Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!

Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?

Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?

Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.

Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...

Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?

Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.

Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.

Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.

Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.

Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!

Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.

Alya: Alya.

Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.

Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.

[Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.]

Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!

Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)

Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.

Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.]

Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.

Ivan: Kim!

Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?

Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...

Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.

(Ivan walks away angrily.)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

[Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.]

Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)

Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.

Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)

Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)

[Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.]

Student: Did you hear that?

Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!

Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!

Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?

Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!

Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!

Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!

[Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box.]

Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?

Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.

Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.

Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?

Nathalie: Yes sir.

Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you.

Adrien: But father!

Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.

Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?

Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.

Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)

[Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.]

Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)

André: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.

Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control

Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.

[Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.]

Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?

Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh?

Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)

Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!

Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!

Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)

[Scene: Adrien's room.]

Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!

Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...

Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!

Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?

[Scene: Marinette's room.]

Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...

Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?

Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.

[Scene: Adrien's room.]

Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.

Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?

Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.

Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...

Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.

Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.]

Marinette: Mom! Dad!

Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!

[Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.]

Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?

Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)

[Scene: Marinette's room.]

Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!

Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!

[Scene: Adrien's room.]

Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!

Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.

[Scene: Marinette's room]

Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?

Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.

Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?

Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!

Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!

Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".

Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)

[Scene: Adrien's room.]

Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.

Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!

Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)

Cat Noir: Too cool!

[Scene: Marinette's room.]

Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)

Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!

Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?

Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?

Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)

Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.

Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)

Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.

Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.

Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?

Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.

Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.

(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)

Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?

Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?

Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)

[Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.]

Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now?

(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)

Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.

Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.

Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.

(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)

Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?

Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)

Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!

(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)

Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!

Alya: Yes!

Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!

Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.

Cat Noir: Different how?

Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.

Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.

Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.

Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)

Ladybug: No, don't do that!

Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!

Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!

(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)

Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)

Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?

Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.

Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)

Cat Noir: Super power?

Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.

Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.

Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!

Cat Noir: So what's your plan?

Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.

Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)

Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)

Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!

(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)

Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.

Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?

Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!

Ladybug: We both did it, partner.

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)

Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.

Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?

Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."

Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.

Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.

Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?

Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...

Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.

Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!

[Scene: Marinette's room.]

Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!

Marinette: I did it, Tikki!

Tikki: You see? You were up to it!

Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!

Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...

Plagg: Oh, what is this?

Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!

Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!

Adrien: Okay. What do you want?

[Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.]

[Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV]

Sabine: Oh my!

Marinette: Hmmm?

Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.

[Scene: Adrien's room.]

Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.

Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?

Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.

Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?

Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?

Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!

Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.

Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!

Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.

Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?

Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.

Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.

Tikki: No, don't do tha--

Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!


	16. Episode 16: Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette lacks self-confidence and she doesn't want to be Ladybug. But Paris, Cat Noir and her best friend Alya are in danger, and Ladybug is the only one who can save them.

[Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.]

Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area.

André: (On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.

[Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes.]

Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)

Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)

Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!

Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)

[Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.]

Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?

Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.]

Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?

Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!

Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...

Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)

Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school.)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.]

Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!

Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...

Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says this with assurance.)

Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?

Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)

Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything?

Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!

Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!

Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...

Chloé: Pff! (Chloé scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma.)

[Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him.]

Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!

Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!

(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed)

[Scene: Inside the school.]

Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.

Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)

Alya: You little...

Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!

Adrien: Hey, Chloé!

Chloé: Adrikins! You came!

(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)

[Scene: The car Nathalie came in.]

Nathalie: (Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it.  
(Car drives off.)

[Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan.]

Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.

Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about.

Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.

Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.

Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...

Ivan: I could...write her a song?

Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh....

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.]

Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!

Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (Sees Nino.) Uh... Hey! Adrien. (Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)

Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?

Adrien: (Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey! What's that all about?

Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.

Adrien: You think that's really necessary?

Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.

[Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.]

Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?

Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?

Marinette: Oh! No reason... (She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.)

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.]

(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)

Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?

Adrien: Uhhh...I...

(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)

Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.

Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!

Marinette: Oh, really?

(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)

Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?

Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat.) (Ugh)

Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?

Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone.) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!

Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.

Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?

Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.

Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude. (Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)

[Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom.]

Mylène: (Leaving the bathroom.) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.

Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)

[Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset.]

Hawk Moth: (The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.

(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)

[Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.]

Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?

Nino: (Quiet aside to Adrien.) You say "present".

Adrien: (Jumps up with his hand raised.) Uh, present! (All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)

Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?

Chloé: Present!

Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?

Stoneheart: (Ivan enters, breaking down the door.) Present! Mylène? (Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)

Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!

Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.

Mylène: Why are you doing this?

Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!

Chloé: (Chloé calls her father on her phone.) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)

Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!

Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!

Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.

Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!

Marinette: (She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.

Alya: If you say so! (Runs out of the room.)

Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (Runs after Alya.)

[Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.]

Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.

Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!

Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

[Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.]

Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!

Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.) Oh no. My bad.

Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.

Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him!

(Cat Noir dodges them.)

Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?

Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.

Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.

Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes.)

(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)

Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!

Alya: What's she waiting for?

(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!

Alya: HELP!!

(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)

Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm!

Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!

Tikki: I knew you'd come around!

Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)

Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.

(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late.

Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?

Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (She sees the Stonehearts closing in.) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!

Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?

Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!

(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)

André: (Through megaphone.) I demand my daughter's safe return!

Chloé: Daddy!!

Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (He throws Chloé away.)

Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--(Ladybug catches her.) I didn't promise.

Ladybug: What?

(Chloé hugs her father.)

André: My little princess...

Roger: We're clear to attack!

Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!

Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!

Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...

Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?

Ladybug: Okay.

(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)

Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?

Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!

Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)

Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.

Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!

Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.

Mylène: Help me!

Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)

Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.

Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.

Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...

Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and

Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.

Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)

Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!

Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!

Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?

Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: (He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams.) You sure you know what you're doing?

Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)

Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)

Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)

Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!

Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!

Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?

Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...

Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (She gives the paper to Mylène.)

Mylène: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.

Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan.)

Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.

Cat Noir: Like us two. (His Miraculous beeps.)

Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: Can't wait, m’lady. (He bows before he leaves)

[Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.]

Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.

Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.

Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!

Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.

Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.

Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.

(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)

Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.

Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down)

Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...

Adrien: Father, no...(He is still feeling down then he is happy)

Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.

Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car.)

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom]

Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino.)

Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!

Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"

Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?

Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)

Alya: Good job!

(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)

Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.

Adrien: But what should I say to her?

Nino: Just be yourself.

[Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.]

(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)

Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.

(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)

Adrien: See you tomorrow.

Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?

Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (She is on Marinette's cheek)

Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.

Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home.)

(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)

Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.

Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!


	17. Episode 17: Animan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinette waits for Adrien at the zoo, the zookeeper gets akumatized into Animan, a shapeshifter who can take the form of any animal.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard.]

Marinette: (reading a magazine) "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar!

(Marinette and Alya giggle. Across the courtyard, Nino is spying on them.)

Adrien: (appears behind and teases Nino) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue.

(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide.)

Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?

Adrien: Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?

Nino: Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there.

Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man.

Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool.

Adrien: You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise.

Nino: (begins having confidence; he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?

Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump)

(Meanwhile, on the second floor of the courtyard, Talita was looking down at the other students who are talking and hanging out with each other)

Samma: (popping out of her hair) Is something on your mind, Talita?

Talita: Yes… There are so many people here… I know I’m starting out but I don’t feel comfortable here…

Samma: I know the first day won’t be easy but I know you’ll make friends eventually.

Talita: But I don’t connect with them. They talk weird things that I don’t even understand. Will they even accept me if I don’t understand their customs?

Samma: Don’t be negative, Talita. I know you will make lots of human friends here. You just have to keep a positive mind. You may have been raised by animals but I’m sure they will accept you no matter what.

Talita: You really think so?

Samma: I know so! I’m your Kwami after all! The Kwami of Activity. You can trust me!

Talita: Guess so… I’ll try to interact with them. (jumps down to the courtyard and lands on her two feet) Hm… But who should I talk to? (looks around while walking) Maybe they don’t want to talk to Talita. (spots Chloe and Sabrina) Ah! I’ll talk to them! (runs to them) Hello, Ms. Bee and Ms. Mouse!

Chloe: (turns her head to Talita) Ugh! Here comes the Jungle Girl! What do you want?

Talita: Talita wants to talk to you, Ms. Bee.

Chloe: About what?

Talita: Things! Not sure what but Talita wants to have a conversation with you.

Chloe: Sorry but I don’t have time to talk to losers! (A pigeon suddenly lands on her head) Huh?! Sabrina, did you put something on my head?!

Sabrina: No… But a pigeon is on your head.

Chloe: (screams) Get it off of me! I don’t want feathers on my beautiful hair!

Talita: Don’t move, Ms. Bee. Let Talita handle this. (carefully picks up pigeon) There you go. The pigeon is off your head. (chuckles and lets go) Bye bye, little pigeon.

Chloe: Ugh, this is why I don’t wanna talk to you! Pigeons just come suddenly! Just stay away from me okay?

Talita: Well alright. It was nice talking to you, Ms. Bee. (walks away) Now who shall I talk to next? (spots Marinette and Alya) Maybe they would like to talk to Talita.

Samma: Go for it!

(Talita nods and starts walking towards them. However, she looks up as she got distracted by a pigeon. Due to this she accidentally bumps into Nagatsuka)

Nagatsuka: Huh? (turns around) May I help you?

Talita: (gasps) Sorry! Talita got distracted and bumped into you by accident. Talita’s sorry.

Nagatsuka: It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.

Talita: I don’t?

Nagatsuka: No not at all. My name is Nagatsuka. You?

Talita: Talita! (shaking her hand rapidly) Nice to meet you!

Nagatsuka: (chuckles softly) You are quite energetic and optimistic. Your aura is full of naiveness and childish.

Talita: You can read all that?

Nagatsuka: That’s correct. I am able to read auras from people. The aura they have indicates the type of person they are personality-wise.

Talita: That’s so cool!

[Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister.]

(Adrien signals Nino and they come out of hiding.)

Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a—

Alya: Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder!

Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh?

(Nino stands very still in front of her.)

Adrien: (appears behind Nino) Oh, so sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino?

Nino: Sorry.

Marinette: (giggles and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh!

(Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Adrien sees it, but he walks over to pick it up for her. They end up bumping into each other by their foreheads.)

Marinette and Adrien: Sorry. (Marinette grabs the magazine away)

Adrien: Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino? (Nino doesn't answer) How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new... (snaps his fingers in front of Nino)

Nino: Uh, they-they got a new panther.

Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals.

Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... (sighs)

Adrien: Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sound good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o'clock then.

Marinette: Four! (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah...

Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?

Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)

Talita: (overhearing their conversation) A zoo eh? I love the zoo! Suka, can we go to the zoo?!

Nagatsuka: Sure thing. Back in my kingdom, we have our own animal sanctuary for all the animals that have been sick or injured. Going to the zoo won’t hurt anybody.

Talita: Yay! Can’t wait to go to the zoo!

[Scene: Seine riverbank. Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench.]

Nino: How did you do that, dude?

Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself".

Nino: Right, sure. If I could be yourself; myself don't work that way.

Adrien: (sips from a can) You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on— (tosses his can in the trash)

Nino: Whoa, what do you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh.

Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for? (Adrien and Nino fist-bump again)

Alexandre: (walking with his dogs) Hey, Adrien. Hey, Nino. Looks like you two are having a lovely day at the Seine.

Adrien: Hey Xandre. (looks at Oscar and Brute) You’re walking with your dogs I see.

Alexandre: Yeah. I come here all the time to do daily walks with my dogs. So what are you doing here? Watching the river or something?

Nino: Actually, we’re talking about my crush on Marinette. We’re going to the zoo so I can be with Marinette. Alone. All by myself. With Adrien’s help.

Alexandre: That’s nice. Can I help?

Adrien: Sure! The more the merrier. Just meet us at the zoo at 4.

Alexandre: You got it. I’ll see you there. (walks away)

Nino: You sure about this?

Adrien: Not to worry. Xandre has always been helpful so there’s nothing to worry.

Nino: Hope you’re right.

[Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear.]

Alya: (from the earpiece) One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, girl?

Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this.

(View pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees.)

Alya: 'Course you can. Just be yourself!

Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?

(Flashback to the school's locker rooms.)

Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette.

(Determined, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom.)

Boys: Hey! What're you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette as she leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out! Boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)

(Flashback ends.)

Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going.

Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?

Tikki: How's Adrien supposed to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?

Marinette: (determined) Tikki, stay out of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him!

Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!

Marinette: Yeah (giggles, and looks to her right and sees someone) Ah, there they are!

(Turns out it's Max, Kim and Barenice. Max waves at Marinette.)

Kim: (arm raised in salutation) Hey, Marinette!

Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max; what are you doing here?

Kim: We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's get the bigger guns! (strikes a series of muscle poses)

Berenice: Kim, I believe the panther has bigger guns than yours.

Kim: Oh yeah?! We’ll see about that when we see the panther!

Max: Do you want to come with us?

Alya: (from the earpiece) Marinette, target at ten o'clock!

Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead.

Kim: 'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then. (Kim, Berenice, and Max walk away)

Marinette: Yeah, later! (looks for Adrien, but she only sees Nino. He smiles nervously while waving and walking towards her. Marinette speaks to Alya) Where's Adrien?

Alya: (from the earpiece) I don't know.

Marinette: Uh, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you?

(Nino shrugs nervously. View pans to Adrien is hiding behind the bushes in front of a zoo sign then he pops up from hiding behind the bushes.)

Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better off without me.

Alexandre: And be natural.

(It turns out Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up as well.)

Nino: We'll be better off without me.

Marinette: (confused) Huh?

Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's hair, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume! (Adrien sighs)

Nino: Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo.

Alya: (reacting, from the earpiece) Of course we do, you dumbo!

Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her you want to be alone with her.

Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet!

Marinette: What was that?

Nino: (to Marinette) You're right; we'll wait.

Adrien: (from the earpiece) No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!

(Nino stands there, still very nervous.)

Alexandre: This has become worse then it has to.

[Scene: Otis is feeding a panther.]

Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby.

Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!

Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour.

Berenice: Max is correct on that one.

Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race.

Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther.

Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place.

Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!

Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one.

(The panther growls)

Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!

Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch.

Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out.

Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude.

(The panther roars)

Talita: You should leave the panther alone! Making fun of animals is very mean!

Kim: I just wanna have a little race with it.

Talita: Don’t underestimate the power of animals. They can crush any competition compare to a human.

Kim: And how are you so sure the panther would win?

Talita: I was raised by Amazon spider monkeys all my life before coming to Paris. With it, I was able to have superhuman abilities from not only the monkeys but from all animals from the Amazon rainforest. In fact, I can run faster in all fours then a human can with years of practice.

Kim: I bet I can beat you in a race.

Talita: Deal!

Nagatsuka: You think this would be a good idea?

Talita: (nods) Talita will show him not to mess with animals.

(Kim and Talita stand next to each other. Kim stretches his right leg to prepare for the run while Talita crouches in all fours.)

Nagatsuka: The race will start here to that tree over there. Whoever can run and climb to the top will win. Ready? Get set. Go.

(Within seconds, Talita was able to run fast and climb to the top.)

Max: Whoa!

Berenice: That was amazing!

Kim: No way!

Talita: (jumps down) Told ya’! Don't’ underestimate the power of an animal.

Kim: You must’ve cheated!

Talita: No I didn’t! I used all my strength and speed to make it fair and square! It’s only because of my past of being raised by animals that I have this many abilities!

Max: She’s right. After seeing that her body has all the things in terms of animals abilities and characteristics.

Kim: Whatever! I can still beat a panther to a race!

(The panther growls)

Talita: She says you wouldn’t beat me even if you try.

Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!

Kim: Come on, Max and Berenice. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter! Ha ha ha!

Nagatsuka: How rude of him. His aura is full of arrogance and pridefulness.

Talita: Agree. His scent is full of pride.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper!

[Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien.]

Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...

Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell you that I love you, Marinette.

Nino: Tell you that I-- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!

Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?

Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that.

Nino: You could?

Alya: (from the earpiece) You, giving expert advice on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!

Marinette: (mocking Alya) "Can't wait to hear this one..."

Nino: What?

Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!

Nino: Oh, yeah...

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her it's you!

Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!

Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!

Marinette: Alya? Awesome!

Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!

Marinette: (from the earpiece) I can fix up a date for you guys!

Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!

Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't.

Nino: Did you say something?

Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!

Alya: Grrr!

Alexandre: (shaking his head) Somehow I knew this was gonna go badly.

[Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet.]

Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price.

Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther)

(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)

Animan: (as a panther) Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine.

Alya: (from the earpiece) This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!

Kim: He's coming!

Max: Get outta here!

(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)

Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them)

(Marinette runs and hide and Adrien also sees Animan and the zoo animals then he hides behind the bushes)

Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?

Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad.

Tikki: We'll deal with that later. Now it's time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Adrien: We've gotta do something. (Plagg sighs while he sits on Adrien's head)

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)

Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?

Kim: That... panthers are the best?

Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?

Cat Noir: And another black cat?

Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain.

Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!

Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!

(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!

Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet.

Animan: (to the other animals) Attack!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir run.)

Talita: (jumps in front of the animals) Stop right there, animals!

Ladybug: (stops) What are you doing?! Run!

Talita: You all have been very naughty! Go back to your cages immediately! (closes her eyes)

Animan: Don’t listen to her! Attack!

(As the animals starts charging at her, her eyes open to reveal the pupils being a vertical slit. She then roars loudly which made the animals stopped and scattered)

Animan: What?!

Ladybug: Whoa. How did she…?

Cat Noir: Now that’s what I call animal control!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running from the gorilla and the superheroes jump over them)

Ladybug: I think we'd better split up!

(she goes to the direction where Nino and Alya ran from the gorilla and she grabs Nino and Alya by the back of their clothing)

Nino: Hey!

Alya: Hey!

Nino: What the...?

(Ladybug takes Nino and Alya to the empty gorilla habitat and locks the cage) Stay put and you'll be safe.

(Ladybug then leaves)

Nino: (he looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up?

Alya Ugh...

(Alya is disgusted)

(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)

Talita: Samma, we gotta do something!

Samma: You’re right! These animals are under his control!

(Talita runs and jumps into the lion cage and hides behind a pride rock)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Talita: Samma, show off your wild side! (Talita transforms into Wildcard)

Wildcard: (jumps over lion cage and runs to the animals) Don’t attack the poor kitty-witty! (jumps using the animals as platforms) Get back! Get back! (makes monkey noises)

Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all.

Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?

Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!

Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!

(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo)

Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!

Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it.

Wildcard: If I have to guess, he must’ve used some kind of technique to release himself from your yo-yo.

(He squats down and he gives the yo-yo back to Ladybug)

Ladybug: Then how did he get away?

Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... (He puts his hand behind his head)I mean, that boy, before he does.

(Ladybug extends her yo-yo and and Cat Noir spins his staff and they leave the zoo then they retracts their respective tools once they land on a rooftop.)

Cat Noir: Over there!

Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim)

Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)

Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!

Cat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to.

(Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim’s back before he runs off)

Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies)

Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier.

Wildcard: He has the ability to change into any type of animal…

Ladybug: Where's Kim?

(Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)

Ladybug: Good job, kitty.

(Ladybug scratches Cat Noir's chin)

[Scene: Bakery.]

Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!

Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy.

Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside.

Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or...

Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey.

Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.

(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)

Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle.

Ladybug: Follow me.

(They enter the bakery)

Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am.

Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug!

Ladybug: Yeah, exactly.

Wildcard: (sniffs) Something smells so good… Can I get something to eat?

Sabine: Sure thing, uh…

Wildcard: Wildcard! I’m Wildcard.

Sabine: Sure thing, Wildcard.

[Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air.]

Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the--

(Sabine turns off the TV)

Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?

Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband)

(Cat Noir looks at a family photo of Marinette and her parents)

Wildcard: That’s a nice photo. (eats macaron) These are so good~.

Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows.

Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger.

Ladybug: Thanks Da-- I mean, sir, for all your help.

Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts Kim's wristband on the railing)

Ladybug: Et voila.

Wildcard: Why are you putting his wristband there?

Ladybug: This is part of the plan.

Wildcard: What kind of plan?

[Scene: Cat Noir sees the animals are rampaging. Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him and Wildcard]

Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?

Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us.

Wildcard: Yuck! Me don’t like this!

Ladybug: This is the only way to make sure he doesn’t smell us.

Cat Noir: Thanks. (He sniffs himself) I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze? (he sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?

Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (she sees a bus) Would that make a big enough cage?

Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (he hears Animan coming) He's coming.

[Scene: Animan is flying. He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery while Ladybug and Cat Noir hide behind the d.]

Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!

(Cat Noir sniffs her and he gasps and he giggles. She is unamused.)

Ladybug: Follow me.

(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)

Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice. (Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave the bakery.)

Cat Noir: Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the bus to hide on opposite sides of the bus. Animan is looking for them and they nod at each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir then surprise him.)

Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys!

(Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.)

Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!

(Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)

Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out.

Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)

Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do.

(Animan morphs into a bear.)

Cat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise.

Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait.

(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)

Wildcard: Cool! A gorilla!

Cat Noir: Ready to free the akuma?

(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)

Ladybug: It's working!

(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)

Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?

Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal.

(The T-Rex roars.)

Wildcard: Whoa! I never seen a T-Rex before! I must ride it.

Cat Noir: Are you crazy?! Don’t do that!

(Wildcard dodges the bite attack from the T-Rex. She lands on top of his head and then slides down to his back.)

Wildcard: All right, T-Rex! Let’s get this ride started! (kicks T-Rex with the back of her foot. This causes the T-Rex to start thrashing and moving around a lot) Woo~! This is so much fun!

Ladybug: Wildcard!

Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Cat Noir escape)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack?

Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires.

Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are.

Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?

Ladybug: Help Wildcard with distracting the T-Rex. While you two are doing that, I’ll floor him.

Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can be very distracting.

(While Animan was trying to get Wildcard off of him, Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)

Wildcard: (jumps off) That was fun! Let’s do it again!

Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?

Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team.

(Cat goes over to retrieve the bracelet, he just narrowly avoids being chopped in half by Animan's massive teeth.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do.

Cat Noir: Ladybug!

Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)

Cat Noir: No! You're so gonna pay for this!

(Cat Noir is horrified as he watches the villain apparently swallow Ladybug whole. He prepares to attack with his stick but he is relieved when he sees her, safe and sound.)

(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it? (Cat Noir hugs her)

Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!

Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir.

Otis: Oh! What happened to me?

(Wildcard hides and detransforms into Talita.)

Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.

Talita: And let me help you. I can communicate with animals so this will be a piece of cake.

Otis: Thank you very much.

Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!

[Scene: Bakery. Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted.]

Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!

Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!

Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh. (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino purchased cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)

Alya: Thanks, Nino.

Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?

Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?

Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon.

Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?

Marinette: Oh, yeah!

Nino: Actually, it was you.

Marinette: Huh?

Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time.

Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?

Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad.

Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!

Marinette; Adrien was there!

Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?

Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude.

Marinette: Huh?!

Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!

Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his foot) That is, if I knew the dude!

Alya: Nino?!

Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help.

Alya: Nino!!!


	18. Episode 18: Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being humiliated while performing a hypnotist act, Simon gets akumatized into Simon Says and is able to get anyone to do his bidding.

[Scene: TVi studio. "The Challenge" is on the air.]

Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!

(Nino enters the stage)

Alec: So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you!

[The scene shifts to Marinette's house, living room.]

Marinette: Grounded? For what?!

Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E....

(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a helicopter)

Marinette: I was in study hall.

Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall.

(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a kitten from a tree)

Marinette: I was at P.E.!

Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded.

Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me.

Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?

André: (On the screen) Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten.

Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be.

Marinette: Awesome. (She goes to her room, sad. Sits in her chair and groans)

Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world?

Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though.

Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show!

Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! (turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing.)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause...

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking to Alya on the phone.]

Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya?

Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading... (narrows eyes) a double life.

Marinette: (shocked) Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous.

[Scene: TVi studio.]

Skyler: You did a great job, Nino!

Nino: Thanks. I sure hope I can win!

Skyler: We have to see about that.

(Simon Grimault arrives and tries to shake Adrien's hand, but Adrien's bodyguard shields Adrien and stands protectively in front of him.)

Adrien: (shocked) No! It's okay!

Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!

André Bourgeois: (On the screen) What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all.

Alec: Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!

Adrien: (To Nino, who comes back from the stage) Awesome, dude!

Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!

Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything.

Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!

Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.

Nino: Dude, your dad!

Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!

Simon: I told you, I don't make people--

Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?

Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission)

Alec: Huh?

Adrien: That's my dad, all right.

Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!

Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to... (is lead off the stage)

Skyler: Poor Simon…

Cuttle: Mr. Agreste is such a no-fun. He should’ve let him hypnotize him. Now thanks to him, Simon is now out of the Challenge. In my opinion, she should talk to him.

Skyler: You’re right. We should make him feel better.

Cuttle: Let’s go to him.

Skyler: Right. (walks to Simon)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

[Scene: Back in the TVi Studio.]

(Simon is picking up the cards he dropped. The akuma flies and infects one of Simon's cards)

Skyler: Mr. Grimault? Are you feeling okay?

Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?

Simon: Simon says yes. (turns into Simon Says which shocks Skyler. He goes goes inside the studio) Simon says the show is not over!

Alec: What on earth?!

Simon Says: (picks a card) Silence! Simon says you're lame! As lame as a duck! (throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him) Simon says stop! (throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him) Simon says you are a gorilla! (throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla) (Adrien and Nino gasp then Adrien runs to the door and he goes behind the door to transform into Cat Noir offscreen)

Skyler: This is awful! He must’ve been akumatized by Hawk Moth.

Cuttle: We gotta transform right now!

Skyler: Agree.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Skyler: Cuttle, blend in! (Skyler transforms into Captain Light)

[Scene: (smooth transition, the last scene is shown on Marinette's computer screen) Marinette's room.]

Tikki: Marinette, look!

Marinette: (Sees the screen) Ah! I gotta go, Alya!

Alya: (from phone) Have a good one! I'll get back to my babysitting.

Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded!

Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets.

Marinette: Or I have a better idea. We need a hero who is the master of disguises.

[Scene: Nicolette’s bedroom. Nicolette and Squiggly are doing some stretches.]

Nicolette: And done! That was some good stretches for any upcoming street performances!

Squiggly: You got that right!

(Nicolette’s phone begins to ring. She picks up her phone.)

Nicolette: Hello?!

Marinette: Hey, this is Marinette. Could you help me with something? It’s an emergency.

Nicolette: Sure! Be right there! (hangs up) Marinette needs the help of Copypus! Ready, Squiggly?!

Squiggly: Ready!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Nicolette: Squiggly, time to take the stage! (Nicolette transforms into Copypus)

[Scene: Marinette’s bedroom. Copypus enters her room via balcony.]

Copypus: Hello~, Marinette! As you know, I’m Copypus and I’m here to help. What do you need?

Marinette: Well~, could you transform into me? I’m gonna do something special for my parents but I don’t want them to know I’m gone. I need you to pretend to be me so they won’t get suspicious. Can you do that?

Copypus: Absolutely. With my special power, I can mimic and transform into anything. (clears throat) Mimic Surprise! Transform into~... Marinette!

Marinette: You look just like me!

Copypus: (imitates Marinette’s voice) And now I talk like you. I’ll just sleep in so your parents think you’re sleeping.

Marinette: Okay. And also, thank you so much for helping me.

Copypus: No problem! (sleeps in bed with blanket covering her body and half her face)

Marinette: Now we can go.

Tikki: Just say the words.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

(Ladybug jumps from her house's roof and swings to the TVi Studio)

[Scene: TVi studio.]

Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!

(Cat Noir eavesdrops from above, to the ceiling attached, batten)

Cat Noir: Dad?

cene: Hawk Moth's lair

Hawk Moth: It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says.

[Scene: TVi studio.]

(Cat Noir sees Nino hiding, he shushes Nino and jumps on Simon Says)

Cat Noir: Cat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards!

Simon Says: (throws the cards) My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out! (throws a card at the Gorilla, who knocks Cat Noir out of the studio)

Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!

Simon Says: (picks up the cards) I could use an army.

Captain Light: I won’t let you, Simon Says! Captain Light says stop what you’re doing and put your hands up!

Simon Says: (growls) Simon Says… become my servant! (throws card at Captain Light but Captain Light dodges it) I don’t have time for this! (walks away)

Captain Light: Oh no. (looks at Cat Noir) I should help Cat Noir fighting that gorilla.

[Scene: Outside the studio. A group of people are waiting for the elevator, but Simon Says comes out of it.]

Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! (they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them) Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste!

(Meanwhile, Cat Noir and Captain Light are fighting the Gorilla. Cat hits him with his staff, but the Gorilla grabs the staff)

Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei taught me that... (The Gorilla grabs him) (in a squeaky voice) size doesn't matter!

(Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.)

Nino: Ladybug!

Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK?

Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere!

Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him.

Cat Noir: I quit karate. (The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened) Oh, hey there, Ladybug! (He tricks the Gorilla into thinking that Ladybug is there and he breaks free from the Gorilla by kicking him and throws him into the elevator) Enough already. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir does a backflip and he picks up his staff and he spins his staff to defend himself but he sees Ladybug and Nino)

Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says.

Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together!

Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster then they can! (His Miraculous flashes)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend.

Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized.

Nino: But he's my buddy!

Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. (closes the door) Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! (turns back into Adrien)

Adrien: Plagg, hide. (Meets Ladybug and Nino) Nino!

Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay?

Adrien: I'm fine. (sees Ladybug; timidly) ...Hello?

Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?

Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger!

Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there.

Captain Light: Right! You should stay right here where it’s safe.

Nino: No way! I’m coming with you!

Captain Light: Fine. But don’t get in our way.

Nino: You got it, dude!

[Scene: Agreste mansion.]

Adrien: Nathalie, where's my father? He's in danger!

Nathalie: He knows already.

Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug.

Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you!

Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not.

Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?

Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic.

Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!

Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?

Captain Light: He’s got a point there.

Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?

Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything.

(They enter Adrien's room)

Nino: Hoho! Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room!

Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower.

Nino: Now?!

Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! (enters the shower; to Plagg) Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Meanwhile, Ladybug is looking at some pictures of Adrien modeling.)

Gabriel: Isn't he flawless?

Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what?

Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?

Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems...

Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They really are quite unique. May I? (Ladybug's yo-yo rings)

Ladybug: Excuse me. (To her yo-yo) Cat Noir, where were you?

Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!

Ladybug: And? Cat Noir?

Cat Noir: (sees the hypnotized people) I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company. (Cat Noir enters the room) Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!

(Gabriel activates the total defense system)

Announcer: Lockdown engaged.

Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system?

Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a given!

Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress.

Captain Light: Nice! You really plan one step ahead.

Gabriel: I always have precautions to make sure everything is safe inside. Not even the smartest of criminals will be able to get in.

[Scene: Outside the mansion.]

Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy! (throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the gate down)

[Scene: Gabriel's atelier]

Announcer: Emergency power on.

Captain Light: Well would you look at that? Your defense system had failed.

Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!

Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you.

Cat Noir: I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here.

Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero.

Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to!

Captain Light: Cat Noir’s right! You have to listen to what we say! You’re not above everyone. You need to stop and listen to what Cat Noir’s telling you what to do. You got that?!

(Cat Noir takes the other control)

(Gabriel and Cat Noir are shocked)

Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone.

(Cat Noir and Captain Light exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.)

[Scene: Outside the mansion. The hypnotized people are invading.]

Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.

Simon Says: Gabriel is here!

Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses.

Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them!

[Scene: Agreste mansion. Ladybug and Nathalie enter Adrien's room.]

Nino: Ladybug! What's going down?

Ladybug: We need to move to safer ground. Where is Adrien?

Nino: Taking a shower.

Ladybug: Now?

Nino: It's the model in him.

Captain Light: I’ll go get him. You should take Nino to the atrium. Leave the remote control with Ladybug. (Nathalie gives her the remote control)

Ladybug: Thanks. Captain Light, you sure you don’t want me to get Adrien?

Captain Light: Nah. I got this. Just hold the remote. (knocks on the bathroom door) Adrien? You in here, buddy?

Adrien: (Pokes his head around the corner) Yeah?

Captain Light: We have to take you to the atrium. Things are getting dangerous down there!

Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first?

Captain Light: Sure thing! But please hurry!

[Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Nathalie and Nino go to where Gabriel is.]

Gabriel: Where's my son?

Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug and Captain Light.

Gabriel: Mmm.

Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug sees there is a picture of Mrs. Agreste on the computer.

Ladybug: (gasps)

(He goes to his bedroom with the towel around his neck)

Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She was pretty, huh?

Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh?

(The hypnotized people invade the mansion)

Ladybug: (Pushes Adrien in the bathroom) Stay here! (closes the door)

Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love?

(Adrien blushes then he shakes his head)

Adrien: ...Gotta help her!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out!  
Plagg: Oh, not again!  
(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (There's no actual transformation animation)

[Scene: Gabriel's atelier.]

Gabriel: Are they coming?

(Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it open)

Simon Says: Gotcha.

(Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there. Cat Noir appears in the window and also sees the empty room with knocked-over paintings and the security terminal.)

Cat Noir: Well, that's just great.

Captain Light: We’re too late!

[Scene: TVi Studio.]

Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!

(Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.)

Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! (throws a butterfly card at him)

Gabriel: (Stars flapping with his arms and jumping around.) Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap!

Ladybug: We've gotta save Mr. Agreste!

Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more.

Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards.

Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of'em.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio)

Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing...

Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! (Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears)

Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!

Ladybug: I'll figure it out later.

Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless! (throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor, the 'unbreakable' cord snaps. Cat Noir knocks his card over) Simon says... your stick is...

Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in edgewise!

(Cat Noir is fighting Simon Says while Ladybug is ripping up the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them)

Simon Says: Simon says...

Cat Noir: (taunting) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na.

Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!

(Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.)

Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap...

Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! (Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane, he runs out the room, making airplane-noises)

Cat Noir: He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him.

(Ladybug stops him by grabbing his tail)

Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too!

Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute.

Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo?

(Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.)  
Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! (throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them with his baton)

Ladybug: Follow my lead.

Simon Says: Simon says...

Captain Light: Take this! Light Show!

(Simon Says screams as he cover his eyes due to the light. Ladybug knocks the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. The akuma flies off)

Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless!

Ladybug: This one yes (she holds up her normal yo-yo), but not that one (she holds up her Lucky charm yo-yo). Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people. Gabriel gets dehypnotized right before he's about to jump of the TVi tower, he gulps and walks backwards. Ladybug's yo-yo is also fixed.) My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the de-evilized akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly.

(Simon Says is turned back into Simon)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

(They go to the roof and see Gabriel.)

Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight's been canceled, sir.

Gabriel: You?

Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you. (He puts his arm around Ladybug's shoulder)

(Their Miraculouses beep)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here. (She sees his ring)

Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. (He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Cat Noir's ring) And you, m'lady. (He bows to Ladybug then he runs away)

Gabriel: Hmm…

[Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking at the pictures of his mother on the phone with Plagg sitting on Adrien's shirt while they are facing the window.]

(Plagg hears the door opening so he hides in Adrien's button down shirt)

(Gabriel comes and hugs him. Adrien looks very surprised. Gabriel notices his ring)

Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before.

Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me?

Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best.

(When Gabriel leaves Adrien's room, Plagg appears on Adrien's shirt when he is concerned after Adrien and his father hugged each other)  
Plagg: Hmm?

[Scene: TVi Studio. The Challenge is on the air again.]

Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!

(Nino enters the stage)

Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set.

Marinette: I think I'd rather watch with you guys. That's... if you and Mom'd like that?

(Marinette hugs her parents)

Alec: (on TV) So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents.

Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Marinette: (gasps) Uh... On second thought, I'm wiped. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay?

Tom: Sure.

Sabine: Of course, honey.

Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out.

Sabine: Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! (hugs Tom)

(Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.)


	19. Episode 19: Pixelator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vincent's favorite pop singer refuses to pose for a picture with him, he is akumatized into Pixelator.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier's class is having a work experience. Kim puts on his bellboy hat.]

Caline: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel. (Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight) (sighs) You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class. (Sabrina and the worker giggle)

Garimberto: This is gonna be awesome. My first field trip. I can’t wait to know what kind of job I’ll be doing.

Nagatsuka: This will also be my first field trip. I hope my job experience will be something that’s akin to my skills.

Talita: I can’t wait! (chuckles happily)

[The Hotel's main hall.]

Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?

Mr. Bourgeois: It doesn't look like it.

Alya: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment.

Marinette: Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever!

Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight.

Chloé: Daddy! (Gives him an assignment)

Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster.

(Alya gasps)

Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be...

(The door opens. Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny Rolling appear.)

Chloé: Wow!

Marinette: Hey! That's...

Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a... (Fang growls at him)

Talita: Don’t make him angry, Mayor Bourgeois. (pets his head) Crocodiles are quite aggressive if you make them angry enough.

Chloé: Daddy! (whispers to him) That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich.

Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?

Jagged Stone: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby.

Penny Rolling: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite.

Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street.

Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!

Talita: (chuckles happily) No, silly! Fang’s the crocodile! (hugs and snuggles Fang) You are so adorable aren’t you?! Mr. Stone, you really took good care of Fang.

Jagged Stone: Why yes. Fang’s my favorite crocodile in the world. (pauses) Wait a minute… Who are you?

Talita: I’m Talita. I have been raised by animals back in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil. So with that, I have all the abilities of animals and I can communicate with them. Fang’s says he really wants a really big bath for his scales.

Jagged Stone: That’s awesome! Hm… If you want, I can have you take care of Fang in case I’m not around.

Talita: I accept it!

Chloe: Jungle girl, that crocodile isn’t adorable!

(Fang growls at her which causes her to scream)

Talita: (picks up Fang) Don’t worry about her, Fang. She doesn’t understand the true beauty of your scales and your toothy smile.

Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?

Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!

(Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.)

Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again.

Vincent: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!

Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends.

Vincent: There! Look into the lens!

Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you? (gets Vincent out of the hotel) No photos!

(Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it)

Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back.

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

[The streets. Vincent Aza is upset about not getting his photo. The akuma enters his camera and evilizes him]

Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well.  
Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Turns into the Pixelator)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone and Fang go into the elevator, Mr. Bourgeois greets them.]

Ms. Bustier: Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told Marinette what job she'll be doing.

Mr. Bourgeois: (checks the list) Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. I've got a job for you already, Marinette.

Alya: Gopher? What's that?

Marinette: I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty.

Garimberto: And what about me?

Nagatsuka: And me?

Chloe: Oh I have something special for both of you since you’re royalty. Garimberto, you’re gonna be a butler.

Garimberto: Butler?

Chloe: Yup! Basically, you do what I say when I need you. And as for you, Nagatsuka, you’re gonna work as a janitor.

Nagatsuka: Didn’t expect that. But I must decline. I prefer working in a kitchen as a chef.

Chloe: Sure! Whatever! You can be chef!

[Scene: A luxurious suite. Jagged Stone plays with Fang.]

Penny: Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him?

Mr. Bourgeois: Of course we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll take care of that for you.

Marinette: Huh?

Mr. Bourgeois: A gopher is an employee who goes for anything a customer needs. Anything at all. So go ahead. Goph!

[Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Marinette buys a pair of shades with Eiffel Towers on them.]

Marinette: These should do the trick. Now I can get back to the hotel and hang with Adrien! Ugh... And Chloé.

Tikki: You know these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants.

Marinette: What do you mean, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers.

Tikki: Just saying, it's better in a long run to do it right the first time.

(A woman and her daughter spot Tikki.

Tikki: Meow.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone sees the shades Marinette bought. But they aren't the right shades.]

Jagged Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers?

Marinette: Um... here.

Jagged Stone: This is a joke, right? What are you doing, trying to ruin my career?

Marinette: But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist!

Jagged Stone: Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!

Marinette: Great. I'm gonna have to spend even more time away from Adrien!

Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Just do it right the first time.

Marinette: Yeah... You're right, Tikki. I get it now.

Tikki: Those sunglasses exist somewhere... Get creative!

Marinette: ...Of course! (Runs to the exit)

Chloé: Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!

Garimberto: Leave her alone, Chloe.

Chloe: Who says you can talk?! As my butler, you just stay silent and do what I say!

Lizzy: (pops out of his pocket) That Chloe really makes my fur stand up! Let me scratch her to teach her a lesson about manners!

Garimberto: Not yet, Lizzy. Just calm down.

(Marinette exits the hotel. Pixelator goes into the hotel.)

Worker: Excuse me sir, can I help you?

Pixelator: Look into the lens...

(Kim and the worker look into the lens. Pixelator zaps them and digitizes them)

Pixelator: Photo finish.

Chloé: Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn. (Goes to where the Pixelator is) Excuse me... Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me.

(Adrien is mad at Chloé because her father allows the most important celebrities stay at the hotel)

Pixelator: Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan.

Chloé: Moi? Oh, my, you're flattering me. Keep going.

Pixelator: A photo of you, sweet miss…

Chloé: Chloé, of course.

Adrien: Look out, Chloé!

Pixelator: Look into the lens, miss!

(Adrien pushes Chloé, but the two get zapped by Pixelator)

Adrien: What the...

Chloé: What just happened?

Adrien: I think we've been like... digitized or something.

Chloé: What do you mean, digitized?

Adrien: I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing.

Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me. (calls Mr. Bourgeois with her phone) Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?!

Garimberto: Oh no! Adrien, Chloe, you okay?!

Adrien: We’re fine! But we don’t know how to get out of here!

Pixelator: Whoops! Looks like I missed one. Look into the lens!

(Garimberto dodges Pixelator’s shot and hides behind a desk)

Lizzy: Looks like he got akumatized by Hawk Moth!

Garimberto: We gotta transform.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Garimberto: Lizzy, perk up! (Garimberto transforms into La Lince)

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette's room. Marinette tries to find something.]

Marinette: Where did I put them... Oh! (gets an old pair of shades) Voila!

Tikki: But they're pink.

Marinette: They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?

Tikki: Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them!

(Marinette takes the lens out of the shades)

Tikki: Or hate them.

(Meanwhile, Adrien and Chloé are still stuck in a blank space)

Chloé: Ugh! I still can't get through to Daddy! How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous!

Adrien: It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing...

Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... just the two of us?

Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be a way out somewhere. (Sees Chloé hugging him) I hope…

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette enters the hotel, looking for Adrien and Chloé.]

Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I bet those two have gone off together somewhere fun! Hmph! And now I'm here all alone without Adrien...

Tikki: Marinette, snap out of it, let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone's glasses for now, okay?

Marinette: Okay, Tikki.

(Homura enters the Le Grand Paris with boxes containing musical instruments)

Homura: Yo! I got a package of musical instruments for Mr. Bourgeois! (looks around) Anybody? Hey, you. Where’s Mr. Bourgeois? He order some violins, triangles, and trumpets.

Marinette: Don’t know. I just got here.

Homura: Oh okay. I’ll just leave these over here. (pushes cart to the side) There we go. So what’s with the shades?

Marinette: These? Well I made them for Jagged Stone.

Homura: Jagged Stone?! He’s here?!

Marinette: Yes. Why?

Homura: I’m his biggest fan! I love his music and always dream of becoming a rockstar just like him!

Marinette: Cool! He’s my favorite singer as well. You wanna come with me?

Homura: Yes I do, girl!

Nagatsuka: Chloe Bourgeois, I have made the meal you have… Huh? Where is Chloe?

Homura: Don’t know. Don’t care. Let’s go meet Jagged Stone.

Nagatsuka: (puts meal down) I should accompany you until Chloe arrives.

[Scene: The hallway. Pixelator opens the door to a room. Alec Cataldi is in the room.]

Pixelator: Jagged Stone?

Alec: What?

Pixelator: (opens the door) Look into the lens!

La Lince: Stop right there, you villainous cameraman!

Pixelator: (turns around to see La Lince) A musketeer. This would be perfect for my photo collection. Look into the lens!

La Lince: (dodges Pixelator’s shot) That won’t work on me, villain! I will stop you from trapping people into photographs!

[Meanwhile, Marinette gives the shades to Penny.]

Penny: I'll give them to Mr. Stone.

Marinette: Can't you deliver them to him now?

Penny: He's... resting.

[Jagged Stone is in the bathroom, giving Fang a bath with the help of Talita]

Jagged Stone: Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!

Talita: Fang says he loves it when you give him belly scratches.

Jagged Stone: Of course he does! Yes he does!

Talita: (chuckles)

Marinette: Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time.

Homura: Though I would like to talk to him personally!

Penny: Got it. And not right now.

Marinette: Thank you…

(Pixelator knocks the door)

Marinette: I hope Mr. Stone likes them.

Tikki: Hard work always pays off.

Penny: Who are you?

Pixelator: Look into the lens! (zaps her)

Homura: (sees Pixelator) Huh?!

Nagatsuka: Looks like someone has became akumatized.

Homura: Akumatized?!

Marinette: (Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the elevator) Time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Pixelator: (spots Nagatsuka and Komura) Would you two lovely ladies like a photo?

Homura: No thank you! And bring back Penny Rolling!

Pixelator: Not yet. Look into the… (Nagatsuka kicks him across the hallway) That hurts!

Nagatsuka: Komura, you should run.

Homura: Okay! (starts running and then hides) Kitta, we should help her.

Kitta: Right. I believe she can’t do this alone.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Homura: Kitta, report to duty! (Komura transforms into Hachiko)

Pixelator: Look into the lens!

Hachiko and La Lince: Watch out!

(Hachiko throws a tessen at Pixelator which causes him to lose balance. She catches it back to her hand)

Nagatsuka: La Lince?

La Lince: Don’t worry, your highness. I shall protect you from him.

Hachiko: And I’m helping as well. The name’s Hachiko.

Pixelator: You’re so annoying! (runs off)

La Lince: Follow him!

[Scene: Jagged Stone's room. Pixelator breaks in and sees Jagged Stone.]

Pixelator: Hey there! Time for your photoshoot!

Jagged Stone: How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack! (Fang rolls over)

Pixelator: See you later, alligator. (Zaps Fang)

Talita: No, not Fang! How dare you hurt him, you big meanie!

Jagged Stone: Just who are you?!

Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged?

Jagged Stone: No!

Pixelator: I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens.

(Pixelator is about to zap him, but Ladybug and the others saves him)

Nagatsuka: Are you okay, Jagged Stone?

Talita: So glad you came! And just in time too!

Pixelator: So, you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens!

(Pixelator zaps Ladybug, but she dodges. Ladybug grabs a flower vase with her yo-yo, and throws it at Pixelator, but he dodges them. Jagged Stone hides under a table. Pixelator keeps zapping Ladybug. Her right arm gets zapped and digitized.)

La Lince: Ladybug, your arm!

Nagatsuka: It seems he can digitized living beings. That explains why Penny got zapped.

Hachiko: Come with us, Jagged Stone. We’ll take you somewhere safe.

Jagged Stone: Okay. I don’t wanna be zapped.

(They manage to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel)

Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go?

Hawk Moth: If you want Jagged, you must find Ladybug.

Pixelator: I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug!

Hawk Moth: Yes, you do. Plenty of time. (Starts controlling Pixelator)

Pixelator: Okay, okay! Tell me what to do.

Hawk Moth: I command an excellent photograph of Ladybug with her Miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully.

(Pixelator leaves)

Talita: Samma, we have to help Ladybug and Jagged Stone! Me can never forgive Pixelator for zapping Fang!

Samma: Calm down, Talita. We will beat him. Just stay calm and transform into Wildcard.

Talita: Right!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Talita: Samma, show off your wild side! (Talita transforms into Wildcard)

(Wildcard leaves the Le Grand Paris)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles' office.]

Jagged Stone: I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight.

Ladybug: Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades!

Jagged Stone: Uh?

Ladybug: (giggles) Look. While we’re catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you.

Mr. Damocles: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school.

La Lince: I believe so. Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school.

Mr. Damocles: Hmm?

La Lince: I mean, isn't school awesome?

Jagged Stone: This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then…

Nagatsuka: What do you mean by this weirdo? Do you have any information about that crazed fan from earlier?

Jagged Stone: He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!

Ladybug: How creepy.

Hachiko: Very creepy.

Jagged Stone: Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun.

Ladybug: (Uses her yo-yo as a phone to find Vincent’s number. She finds it difficult, her arm being digitized.) Hachiko, can you help me?

Hachiko: (nods and takes Ladybug’s yoyo from her hand. She starts typing on the yo-yo) Vincent… Aza. (The phone finds him) Got his address.

Jagged Stone: You're not gonna leave me here, are you?

Mr. Damocles: Hmm?

Jagged Stone: I mean, isn't school awesome?

[Scene: The blank space.]

Chloé: Daddy! Daddy!

Adrien: Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform.

Plagg: Come on, what's the rush?

(Adrien looks at him angry)

Plagg: Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese.

Adrien: (sees Chloé) I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere. Could be dangerous.

Chloé: Dangerous?

Adrien: You're not scared, are you?

Chloé: Scared, moi? As if! No way!

(Adrien chuckles and runs to find a way out by leaving Chloé behind then she screams by jumping on his head by pointing at Jagged Stone's alligator Fang and Adrien is also scared by the alligator)

[Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator still looks for Jagged Stone]

Hawk Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin.

(Pixelator starts zapping people)

Wildcard: Oh no! He’s zapping people! I gotta do something! (creates pigeon sounds) Pigeons, attack him!

(The pigeons do what she told them to do and starts attacking Pixelator)

Pixelator: Hey! Stop that, you stupid birds! I’ll take all of your pictures! (starts zapping the pigeons)

Wildcard: We need a better plan.

[Scene: Vincent Aza's room. Ladybug sees a lot of photos of Jagged Stone on the walls.]

Ladybug: Oh, this isn't creepy at all.

Hachiko: He is more than a crazed fan. He’s an obsessed fanboy.

La Lince: I wouldn’t want him to be my friend to be honest.

(Suddenly, she sees photos of people who look familiar. She sees Chloé and Adrien)

Chloé: Ahhhh!

Adrien: Ladybug?

Ladybug: What are you two doing there?

Chloé: Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! (Chloe is holding Adrien's arm while he sighs and chuckles a little) I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around.

Théo: Over here, Ladybug!

Mireille: Help... Ladybug!

Ladybug: What happened to you?

Théo: It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!

Mireille: While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées!

Ladybug: I sure hope Cat Noir's there already!

La Lince: Don’t worry, everyone! We’ll get you out of there somehow!

Hachiko: Just stay put and don’t move.

Chloe: Like we aren’t already doing that! Get us out of here! I don’t wanna be here any longer then have to! Well not with Adrikins of course.

La Lince: (groans a little) Not to worry. We’ll find a way to get you out of these photos. I promise.

[Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator zaps people. He sees Nadja Chamack]

Nadja: Excuse me, sir, sir? Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice?

[Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Damocles and Jagged Stone watch the interview]

Pixelator: I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories. (zaps Nadja and the cameraman) Hahahahahaha!

Mr. Damocles: This is terrible!

Jagged Stone: I've got to do what Pixelator says!

Mr. Damocles: Surely, you can't be serious! It's dangerous out there!

Nagatsuka: Mr. Damocles’ right. You shouldn’t go out. It’s too dangerous.

Jagged Stone: Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career!

Nagatsuka: It would be terrible… But you sure you wanna go out there and do what he says?

Jagged Stone: Yes! That’s why I must do this!

Nagatsuka: I see. (opens door) I’ll be right back. (closes door) Turrio, are you ready?

Turrio: Yes, your highness.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Nagatsuka: Turrio, stop time. (Nagatsuka transforms into Jikan no Shisha)

Jikan no Shisha: I better head out to see Ladybug.

[Scene: The Champs-Élysées. The police has arrived to stop Pixelator. Roger Raincomprix appears, but Pixelator zaps him]

Ladybug: Got an itchy trigger finger, eh?

Pixelator: I was expecting you, Ladybug.

Wildcard: Ladybug! (jumps to her) So glad you’re here!

(Starts zapping them, but they dodge it. They hides under a car, but Pixelator finds them)

Pixelator: Look into the lens!

(Pixelator still zaps them, but they dodge it. They runs away from the zaps. They see a lamppost, and Ladybug tries to grab it with her yo-yo, but she falls. Pixelator has them cornered)

La Lince: Hold on, Pixelator! Don’t zap us yet!

Pixelator: And why?

Ladybug: I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone!

Hawk Moth: No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!

Pixelator: Why should I believe you, Ladybug?

Ladybug: Because you have no choice. We’re the only ones who knows where Jagged is.

Pixelator: How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Deal?

Ladybug: 'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right...

(Pixelator starts freeing people, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Hotel. Nino is reading his Math book, and he sees them)

Nino: Dudes! You just scared me!

Adrien: (sees the TV) Fill in for me, will you Nino?

Nino: What do you think I've been doing this whole time?

(Fang appears in a room. Sabrina sees him and faints in fear)

[Scene: The streets. Adrien hides under a billboard.]

Plagg: If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumatized.

Adrien: I think you're right. But where's the akuma?

[Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Pixelator: I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone!

Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses!

Pixelator: Stop wasting time!

Jikan: Wasting time? Puh-lease. You have all the time of the world.

La Lince: Jikan?!

Pixelator: And why would you say that?

(Cat Noir is about to take his glasses off, but a civilian spots him.

Civilian: Cat Noir.

Pixelator sees Cat Noir, and fights him. Pixelator throws him off)

Ladybug: Thanks for dropping in.

Cat Noir: Not very handy, I see.

Pixelator: What about out deal?

Jikan: It was simply a trap, sweetheart. I hope you’re happy.

Hawk Moth: I told you she would betray you. Capture them already, I want their Miraculous!

(Pixelator starts zapping them, but they dodge the zaps)

Ladybug: Together!

(Ladybug attacks Pixelator with her yo-yo, but fails. Cat Noir is about to fight him with his staff, but Pixelator zaps him)

Cat Noir: Ahh! Oh, not again...

Pixelator: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?

Ladybug: Can't wait to live it up.

(Ladybug dodges Pixelator's zaps. But she trips and falls because of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug jumps into a purple car and does a high jump, but falls.)

Pixelator: Look into the lens!

Jikan: You won’t be doing that, Pixelator. (hits Pixelator with her Naginata)

Pixelator: (grunts and growls) Why you little…!

Jagged Stone: Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo!

Ladybug: Get out of here, Mr. Stone! (tries to follow him, but falls)

Jagged Stone: It's me you wanted all this time, wight? Well, here I am. In the flesh.

Pixelator: Look into the lens...

Jagged Stone: Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better.

Pixelator: Ugh... Hurry up already!

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a powder compact appears) A powder compact?

Jikan: It could mean something. I’ll slow him down while he’s distracted. You can use that for whatever you’re planning.

Hachiko: Let me help you on that!

Jagged Stone: There, I think I'm ready.

Pixelator: No more moving! Look into the lens!

Jikan: Frozen in Time. (slow downs Pixelator)

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make a crack in the black space, freeing the people trapped in the photos)

Pixelator: Come on, open your eyes.

(Ladybug sees Cat Noir, uses her vision, and Cat Noir's staff and the powder compact flash)

Ladybug: Batter up! (throws the compact)

Cat Noir hits the compact with his staff, and it reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him)

Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh?

Hachiko: And for extra measure, a Dog’s Protection! (creates a shield surrounding Pixelator) That should keep him still!

Hawk Moth: Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll destroy you!

Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, turning everything back to normal. She crushes Pixelator's visor, freeing the akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly.

(The Pixelator is brought back and turned back into Vincent)

Vincent: Huh? What happened? Where am I?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier thanks Mr. Bourgeois for the field trip.]

Ms. Bustier: Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come.

Mr. Bourgeois: So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today.

(Penny gives tickets to Marinette, Alya, Garimberto, Nagatsuka, Talita, and Adrien, except for Chloé)

Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

Homura: (chuckles) Looks like someone slept in the wrong side of the bed.

[Scene: Jagged Stone's Concert.]

Jagged Stone: Good evening, Paris!

Adrien: It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!

Marinette: (Marinette grins) Yeah, amazing!

Garimberto: I always wanted to go to a concert in person. It’s gonna be so cool!

Jagged Stone: I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug.

(Jagged Stone plays the song that's dedicated to Ladybug which makes Marinette surprised)

Garimberto: (whispers to Marinette) He made a song about you. Isn’t that cool?

Marinette: (chuckles softly and whispers to Garimberto) It sure is… Didn’t expect this coming.


	20. Episode 20: Guitar Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an arrogant, young singer angers Jagged Stone, he is akumatized into a rock 'n' roll supervillain.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone is performing a song on his guitar for Bob Roth and Penny Rolling.]

Jagged Stone: (singing) Mah Miraculous!

(Penny applauds while Bob watches with crossed arms)

Jagged: (to Bob) So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer?

Bob: Not bad, Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY.

Jagged: No way. He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet.

Bob: Well, this "baby" just pushed you out of the number one sales spot.

Jagged: And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing is rock star material. She thinks I'm killer.

Bob: Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!

Jagged: You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me. (to Fang) Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah. (turning back to Bob) And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what is this trash? It looks like a perfume ad!

Bob: (pointing a finger at Jagged's chest) And that's what people want these days!

Jagged: Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather!

Bob: You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records.

Jagged: I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody.

Penny: Bob, Jagged and I had an idea. Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged's own...rugged style.

Jagged: (takes off glasses and shows them to Bob) The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album.

Bob: A schoolgirl?

Penny: See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience. (holds out a piece of paper) Here's her address.

Bob: (folds arms and growls)

(Fang growls in return)

Bob: (jumps away from Fang in alarm, takes the piece of paper, and begins to leave the room) Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY.

Jagged: Find that girl, Bob!

[Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Bob is speaking with Marinette in front of her parents.]

Bob: So, are you interested?

Marinette: Uh...wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want...me to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My...all-time favorite singer?!

Bob: That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself. (pulls out an XY album) I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for.

Marinette: (looks at album design) This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material. More like...a perfume ad!

Bob: This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current!

Marinette: ...really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of–

Bob: (interrupts Marinette) Don't think! This is what is selling these days.

Marinette: Uh...sure.

Bob: And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it?

Marinette: (looks at her parents, who nod reassuringly) Uh, yeah! Okay.

Bob: (leaves the bakery) See you later, then!

Tom: (to Marinette) My daughter, famous album cover designer. You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah! (he and Marinette high five, and the two of them and Sabine share a hug)

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing an album cover on her tablet while listening to XY's music, as Tikki watches.]

Marinette: (covers her ears and stops the music) Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either.

Tikki: So why are you doing it, then?

Marinette: Because that's what I was asked to do.

Tikki: Maybe you should follow your gut feeling. Do something that's really you!

Marinette: But you heard what Mr. Roth said! (imitates Bob) This is what's selling these days.

Tikki: Yeah, but...Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style!

Marinette: Augh, the pressure! I can't deal!

Tikki: Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure?

Marinette: (chuckles, taps her pen while thinking) Augh. (turns XY's music back on and resumes drawing)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette presents her design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.]

Jagged: (looking at design) What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this?

Marinette: Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me–

Bob: (interrupting Marinette) Marinette's young, Jag! She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need.

Jagged: Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy? Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style?

Marinette: (hesitantly) Yeah, sure! (Bob puts a hand on her shoulder) But I don't know if–

Jagged: (holds Marinette's hands) You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry. I think we're all done here, Bob.

Bob: No! We are not! (Fang growls, and Bob draws back)

Penny: (leading Marinette away) Come with me, Marinette. Don't worry! Just do your best, okay?

Bob: We aren't– (Fang growls again) Aah!

[Scene: Music shop. Homura is playing the guitar while singing in Japanese. The door opens and she looks up to see her twin brother, Kaneko, entering the music shop.]

Homura: Yo, Kaneko! How are ya?

Kaneko: Doing good. Looks like you’re playing the guitar.

Homura: Yeah. It’s been a slow day so I’m just playing until a customer come. Hey, have you heard about this XY guy?

Kaneko: Hm? Yeah, everyone is talking about him. I listened to his music and it’s not really my type of music.

Homura: Same here, bro. His music is too repetitive. That’s why I like Jagged Stone more. (resumes playing guitar) Besides, I don’t get why people are liking him. It’s not that good.

Kaneko: Well everyone has their own taste of music.

Homura: Right because everyone would love the same music as the other. (giggles) Hey you wanna go somewhere, bro?

Kaneko: Sure! Love to!

Homura: Alright. Let’s go.

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. On his tablet, Jagged is watching Nadja Chamack interviews XY.]

XY: (in interview) Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success. (takes a sip from his drink)

Jagged: (growls and glares at tablet)

Nadja: (in interview) You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?

XY: (throws drink aside) Bleah! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago.

Jagged: Me? Old-school? A has-been?!

XY: He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here.

Jagged: Why, you little perfume ad!

XY: My music is killer.

Jagged: He's stealing my catchphrases!

Nadja: Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans.

(The screen shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him. XY stood in front of his bodyguards)

XY: Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing's going.

Jagged: He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock...and me!

(Jagged breaks the glass on the tablet, destroying it. He tosses it to Fang who ates it whole before going to sleep. Jagged begins to angrily play his guitar.)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an [[[Akuma|akuma]], and sends it out) Go find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged is still angrily playing his guitar.]

(The akuma flies into the hotel. Fang tries to bite it, but it passes by and enters Jagged's guitar.)

Hawk Moth: Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return.

Jagged: Yeah! Let's rock! (begins to transform)

[Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette is walking while looking at the cover of XY's album.]

Adrien: Hey. Marinette! Hey, hi!

Marinette: Hey! Oh, uh… what's going on? I mean, how's up? I mean, oh, uh…(slaps herself in the face)

Adrien: Well, uh…

Chloé: (runs out hotel doors, pushes Marinette aside, and hugs Adrien) Hi, Adrikins! There you are. Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's.

Adrien: Uh, I am!

Chloé: Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best?

Marinette: (to Tikki) Did you hear that?

Tikki: Chloé speaking in the third person? Totally annoying!

Marinette: No! The part where Adrien likes Jagged just like me! Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork.

Tikki: So, now what?

Marinette: I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album my way, and no one else's.

Tikki: Way to go, Marinette! Follow your instinct!

Adrien's bodyguard: Hmm?

Marinette: (closes purse) Uh, talking bag! New technology! Imported from Japan! (walks away to the direction of the Bakery. She then bumps into Homura)

Homura: Yo, Marinette! What’s up?!

Marinette: Hey there! I was just… uh… heading to my house. What are you two doing?

Homura: Don’t know. I was bored and we’re just looking for some excitement. You wanna hang with us?

Marinette: Sure! Love to!

Homura: Perfect. Let’s hang.

[Scene: Inside Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Adrien are waiting for the elevator.]

Chloé: You and I both like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome?

Adrien: I… thought you liked Mr. XY.

Chloé: Of course I do! Don't you?

Adrien: Not really, no.

Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste!

(Off to the side, Bob is having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY)

Bob: A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone—

(Bob is interrupted by a roar from Fang, who is revealed to have been transformed into a dragon)

Guitar Villain: From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even be a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby! (fires purple energy from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing) Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth.

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!

Chloé: Hurry, Adrien, get me out of here!

(Adrien puts Chloé in the elevator and the doors close between them. Adrien runs toward Guitar Villain and hides behind a flowerpot.)

Guitar Villain: (leaves the hotel) Yeah! Guitar Villain! Wooh!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

(Fang flies out of the hotel past the doorman and Guitar Villain follows behind him.)

Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!

(Guitar Villain shoots the doorman with purple energy, causing him to start dancing, and proceeds to do the same with several cars, pigeons, and people, including Xavier Ramier.)

Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!

Cat Noir: (standing on Fontaine du Palmier) Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world?

Guitar Villain: The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo!

(Guitar Villain fires orange energy at Cat Noir, who jumps off the fountain as the energy knocks it down. Cat Noir dodges more shots of energy. Fang flies overhead and breathes a cloud of green fire at Cat Noir, who dodges.)

Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! (hits Cat Noir with orange energy and uses it to pin him against a wall) Welcome to my fan club, baby!

Marinette: (overhears the fight a block behind her and turns to see Fang) Do you see what I see, Tikki?!

Tikki: If you see a dragon, then yes I do.

Marinette: I've got to transform! (hides behind a tree)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

(Homura hides behind a car)

Homura: Now that was awesome! A real dragon!

Kitta: Stay focus, Homura.

Homura: You got it!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Homura: Kitta, report to duty! (Homura transforms into Hachiko)

(Kaneko hides behind a tree and shaking in fear)

Tann: Kaneko, stop shivering! You gotta transform!

Kaneko: You sure? There’s a dragon behind me. A dragon!

Tann: Yeah and I’m a Tanuki! But this isn’t the time to be cowering in fear! Let’s transform!

Kaneko: Well alright. (breathes out)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Kaneko: Tann, let’s play tricks! (Kaneko transforms into Trickster)

(Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. Ladybug jumps in and blocks Fang's attack with her yo-yo.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, you okay?

Cat Noir: Good to see you, my lady.

(Fang circles overhead, preparing to attack again.)

Hachiko: (throws tessen at Fang which hits his snout. She then catches it) Don’t even try to attack, dragon!

(Fang growls aggressively)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, your stick!

(Ladybug wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang. Cat Noir extends the stick in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closes his mouth and the stick pops out. While falling, Cat Noir catches the stick and crashes into a traffic light.)

Guitar Villain: (standing on Fang's back) You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to! (flies off)

Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta follow them! (jumps onto a roof with Cat Noir) His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing.

Cat Noir: Well, I won't let you do this solo.

Trickster: Right! Now this is gonna be a lot of fun! But I wonder where he’s going…

[Scene: Eiffel Tower. Guitar Villain is flying on Fang towards the top of the tower.]

(Guitar Villain jumps off of Fang and approaches what appears to be XY practicing for his concert.)

Guitar Villain: You're an insult to the music world, XY! (tries to punch XY only to discover that XY is a hologram.) An 'ologram?!

(Guitar Villain looks over to see Théo Barbot as the actual person playing the music. Théo tries to hide, but Guitar Villain grabs him and holds him up by the wrist.)

Guitar Villain: Where's the real XY?

Théo: He's not here yet! The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!

Guitar Villain: (drops Théo) Awesome Solo! (shoots orange energy to destroy the equipment) Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!

Théo: On TV! He's at the TV station!

Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!

Trickster: (takes out leaf) A leaf will change into a shield!

(A shield appears as Guitar Villain tries to shoot Théo with purple energy.)

Guitar Villain: What?!

Trickster: Sorry but you won’t be hurting anyone!

Guitar Villain: You again?! To the TV studios, Fang! (jumps off the side of the tower and lands on Fang, flying away from the tower)

Cat Noir: He's gonna get there before us!

Ladybug: (pulling out her yo-yo) And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for.

Hachiko: Right.

Trickster: Gotcha!

[Scene: TVi studio shooting studio. XY is interviewed by Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack gets a call from Ladybug.]

Nadja: KidZ+ TV. How may I help you?

(The cameraman rushes over to give Alec a warning)

Cameraman: (whispers) Ladybug said that we're in danger!

Alec: Mr. XY...um, we have to leave this studio immediately!

XY: What the heck?

Alec: (whispers to XY) We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here! (to the cameraman) Hit the credits!

[Scene: TVi studio lobby. Guitar Villain steps inside the studio. The screen behind the receptionist is showing the recording room with the credits rolling.]

Guitar Villain: (to the frightened receptionist) Where's that studio?!

Receptionist: On third floor! (ducks down in fear)

(Guitar Villain grunts, walk towards the elevator and rides it to the third floor. He shoots orange energy to bursts the recording room's doors opened, but there's no one there.)

Guitar Villain: (grunts) Awesome solo! (shoots orange energy to destroy the set)

[Scene: TVi studio entrance. Alec escorts XY out of the studio.]

Alec: Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution.

(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hachiko and Trickster shows up in front of them)

Ladybug: We have to get you to safety.

XY: So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Yeah!

Hachiko: Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance.

XY: Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago.

Hachiko: But live performances are important to any star. You can’t just you a hologram to perform in front of people.

XY: (scoffs) Whatever.

(Suddenly XY gets captured by Fang. Guitar Villain laughs evilly as Fang carries both of them to the Eiffel Tower.)

Trickster: That isn’t good.

Hachiko: Follow him!

[Scene: Eiffel Tower. Fang puts XY down as the latter cowers in fear.]

Guitar Villain: Good job, Fang! (to XY) I found you at last, XY! Ready for the show?

XY: Dude, are you Jagged Stone?

Guitar Villain: Was Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha ha, don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little rock 'n' roll!

XY: Nooo! (gets grabbed by Guitar Villain)

[Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are heading over to the Eiffel Tower.]

Cat Noir: Back to square one.

Ladybug: I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert. You ready?

Cat Noir: To rockin' riff, baby!

Trickster: I think we need to get there faster! (takes out leaf) A leaf will change into a trampoline! (throws leaf which transforms into a trampoline) Let’s hop to it!

(They use the trampoline to get to the Eiffel Tower)

Everyone: Whoa~!

[Scene: Eiffel Tower at night. Fang is circling around the Eiffel Tower.]

(Ladybug and Cat Noir along with Trickster and Hachiko are climbing up the tower while Guitar Villain's fans are all cheering in the crowd.)

Guitar Villain: Hello Paris! (leaps down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower) You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?

XY: (backs up) I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet your style! (almost reaches the end of the plank, causing him to scream)

Guitar Villain: (riding on Fang's head, he appears behind XY and touches the plank. XY continues to quiver as Guitar Villain did an evil laugh) Too late! (leaps back onto the plank right in front of XY) I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like! (XY continues to be mortified) Ultimate Solo! (summons green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake)

XY: (scared) Stop it, please! (starts to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves)

(Below, the crowd are all fell to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately held onto themselves from the sound-waves)

Hachiko: I got this! A Dog’s Protection! (creates shields around them) This allows me to cancel all akumatized villain’s attacks. Let’s continue climbing.

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Right!

(Cat Noir held onto Ladybug while she uses her yo-yo as grappling hook to pull themselves up. They both gasped when Fang arrived and snaps the string, causing both of them to fall. As Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent his fall, Ladybug tosses her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky.)

Ladybug: (on top of Fang's head) Easy, easy. Nice, dragon. (Fang shook his head) Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue!

(Fang flew to the direction of Cat Noir and saves him from falling, much to the latter's surprise. Fang circles around the Eiffel Tower)

Cat Noir: Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon!

Trickster: That’s awesome! Way to go, Ladybug!

(Ladybug made Fang flew toward Guitar Villain and XY.)

Guitar Villain: (to XY) So how did you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there?

XY: No! Please, don't! (looks down to see that the plank is about to crack)

Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!

Ladybug: (interrupts Guitar Villain) Not so fast!

Guitar Villain: (looks to see Fang is charging toward him) My dragon! (leaps out of the way)

XY: Ladybug, Cat Noir, hurry!

(Ladybug turns Fang around)

Cat Noir: Nice job.

Guitar Villain: (laughs evilly) You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby! (fires purple energy toward the duo)

Ladybug: We only rock the real Jagged Stone! (made Fang dodges the purple energy) (to Cat Noir) The akuma must be in his guitar!

Cat Noir: How do we get to that?

Ladybug: Let's go backstage!

(Ladybug continues to make Fang dodges the purple energy before making him go under the top platform of the Eiffel Tower.)

Guitar Villain: (looks down) Where did they go?

(Underneath, the duo are ready to climb back up.)

Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) You okay?

(As the duo continues to go up, Guitar Villain leaps in front of XY on the plank.)

Guitar Villain: Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song! (laughs evilly) Solo! (summons green sound-waves again) Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?

XY: Please, Mr. Guitar Villain!

(They manage to to reach on top of the Eiffel Tower)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm power gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray) "Extreme Fixing Gel"?

Cat Noir: You're planning on doing his hair?

(Guitar Villain continues to summons green sound-waves. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to shows Guitar Villain's hair. The aforementioned villain laughs evilly.)

Ladybug: Actually, yes! Go get him, Cat Noir!

(Cat Noir leaps up and head towards Guitar Villain)

Guitar Villain: Maybe you haven't heard it properly. (heard Cat Noir behinds him and start to fight)

(While distracted, Ladybug climbs up above them.)

Cat Noir: Cataclysm!

Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! (fires orange energy towards Cat Noir and uses it to pin him against a wall)

(Ladybug leaps down and sprays the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffen his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar)

Guitar Villain: I can't see! Where are my fans?

(Ladybug is about to grab the guitar, but XY stops her)

XY: (shouts) Hey, don't forget about me! Please, help! (the plank under him breaks)

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it. The akuma flies away from the guitar.)

Ladybug: Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (summons the Miraculous Ladybug and restores everything back to normal, including teleport Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel)

Guitar Villain: (turns back to Jagged Stone)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

XY: What he doing here?

Ladybug: He came to tell you that perhaps you...um...underestimate the power of his music!

XY: (points at Jagged) This guy's crazy!

Jagged: Thank you.

Cat Noir: (walks toward Jagged with a marker and an album) How about an autograph, Jagged? (Jagged wrote his name, causing Cat Noir to chuckles)

Ladybug: Which reminds me, I still have work to do! Bug out!

Cat Noir and Jagged: (both watch as Ladybug leaves suddenly) Huh?

Trickster: What does she mean by that?

(Hachiko simply shrugs her shoulders)

Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair

Hawk Moth: Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir!

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing her style of the album cover on her tablet while listening to Jagged Stone's guitar solo]

Marinette: Done! (shows Tikki her design)

Tikki: Jagged Stone will love it!

Marinette: I hope so! It's one-hundred percent Marinette. It's my awesome solo!

Tikki: Rock 'n' roll! (chuckles)

[Scene: Le Grand Hotel. Marinette presents her second design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.]

Jagged: Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!

Marinette: Uh...um, you actually are smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album.

Jagged: I want it. I gotta have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged.

Bob: No you can't! It's not what the public-

Jagged: (interrupts Bob) Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper.

(Bob grunts in defeat. And when Marinette hands him her design, he snatches it and grunts again as he walks away. Marinette reaches into the elevator while remaining calm. But when the elevator door closes, she cheers)

Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't believe I just designed a cover for Jagged Stone's new album!

Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette! (Marinette chuckles)

[Scene: TVi News report. An image of the album cover appears on the screen next to Nadja Chamack.]

Nadja: In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne. (the image changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine cover with a depiction of Marinette and Jagged Stone together) Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are hanging out near the stairs, looking through the magazines]

Adrien: Um... hey there, Marinette. (Marinette tries to stay cool, but she almost trips) So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover.

Marinette: I...I did! (chuckles) Crazy, huh?

Adrien: I... wanted to ask if... I could get it... autographed?

Marinette: Um, okay, sure... uh, I'll ask him. (grabs Adrien's marker and album cover)

Adrien: Ah, no. Um, actually I meant you. (he points to her)

Marinette: (realizes everyone is watching her) Me? Me? (signs her name on the cover)

Adrien: If you wouldn't mind. (Marinette gives the marker and album cover back to him) Awesome! Thanks, Marinette! (walks away while looking at Marinette's signature)

(Meanwhile, Chloé is biting on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in jealousy while Sabrina is fanning her with the same magazine)

Alya: Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien?

Marinette: I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around?

Alya: It's okay. He's gone. You can fall over.

Marinette: This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll!

(The end card shows Marinette cheering while Adrien's looking at Marinette's signature)


	21. Episode 21: Kung Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloé sabotages a famous chef's dish, he gets akumatized into Kung Food and those who taste his soup are under his control.

[Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family living room. Marinette uses with a French-to-Chinese translation app.]

Marinette: You'll see Tikki. I'll say it just fine. (presses the microphone button on the app) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette.

Translator App: 欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特.

Marinette: (repeats after the translator app, pronounces the sentence wrong) No, that's not right. (repeats the translated statement and gets it correct)

Tikki: Good job Marinette!

Marinette: I'm so nervous! Do you think he'll like them? (Marinette grabs the flowers off the coffee table.)

Tikki: Well of course! They're fine!

Marinette: They can't be fine, they have to be perfect! My Mom's uncle is a super famous Chinese chef. He's very particular, so things have to be just right. And his daughter, Shao Chun, is gonna be with him. (Doorbell rings.) That's him! Hide, Tikki. (Tikki hides. While going to the door, Marinette trips over the backing of her couch before opening it.)

Wang Cheng: 你好 (translator. Hello).

Shao Chun: 你好 (translator. Hello)! You must be Marinette! Nice to meet you, great-cousin! (hugs her tightly) You’re so adorable!

Marinette: (struggles to breath) Nice… to meet… you, Shao… Chun. (grunts) Can’t… breath. (Shao Chun lets go and Marinette starts gasping for air) Wow, your hugs are strong!

Shao Chun: Sorry! Sometimes I don’t know my own hug strength! Hope I didn’t break something.

Marinette: Nope not at all. Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No no no no! In Mandarin! (Marinette attempts to greet her Great Uncle in Chinese.) Ugh, no wait. (Marinette reaches for phone and hands Wang Cheng the flowers, who smells them.)

Shao Chun: (chuckles) You do like the flowers dad?

Marinette: (whisper shouts to the translator app on her phone) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so lame.

Translator App:欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真...哎，这 真...哎，这 真... (app malfunctions and keeps repeating "Ugh, this is so lame!" until she closes the app and let her great uncle inside.)

Shao Chun: You have a translator app?

Marinette: Well~ yeah. It’s the only way to communicate with him.

Shao Chun: I see…

Marinette: (On the phone with Alya, whom she just dialed) Alya, you've gotta help me. I don't know what to do with my mom's uncle. You know, the one I told you about? Well, I don't think I can pull this off... (Cut to Alya, sitting on a park bench)

Alya: Chill out Marinette, I got the solution. Just hang tight. (She hangs up.)

Marinette: (To the dial tone) Thank you! You're amazing. What solution? Huh? Aw...

Shao Chun: Who’s that?!

Marinette: Oh! This is Alya, my BFF from my school. We sit next to each other in Ms. Bustier’s class.

Shao Chun: I really wanna meet her so I can give her a big~ hug!

Marinette: Uh-huh.

[Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family sofa. Marinette sits uncomfortably with Wang Cheng, awaiting Alya's help, when the doorbell rings, and Marinette runs to answer it.]

Adrien: Hey Marinette!

Marinette: ADRIEN!? What in the—uh—what are you—

Adrien: Alya called me. She said you needed someone who speaks Chinese? Well, here I am! Translator at your service. (he bows to her)

Marinette: No! I mean, yes! Uh, where's Alya? (She receives a text from Alya confirming the situation.) Uh, hehe!

Shao Chun: (sees Adrien) Why hello there! (hugs him tightly) My name is Shao Chun, Marinette’s great-older cousin from China! And you are?!

Adrien: Uh… Adrien Agreste… You’re hurting… me… (Shao Chun lets go)

Marinette: I’m so sorry about that, Adrien! Shao Chun doesn’t know her own hug strength!

Adrien: No worries. I’ll keep that in mind.

[Scene: In the car on the way to the contest.]

Adrien:郑师傅, 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？(translates. Master Cheng, Is this the first time you've visited Paris?)

Wang Cheng:不，我三十年前来到这里;你说一口流利的中国话. (translates. No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently.)

Adrien:谢谢，郑师傅. (bows) (translates. Thank you, Master Cheng)

Wang Cheng: Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese.

Adrien: I thought you couldn't speak English.

Marinette: Uh, me too.

Wang Cheng: Oh, no, not good. My English not good.

(Marinette giggles.)

Shao Chun: 但就此而言，这是我第一次去巴黎。它在这里如此美丽多彩。我明白为什么人们会喜欢到这里旅游。(translates. But for this, this is the first time I ever been to Paris. It's so beautiful and colorful here. I can see why people would love to visit here.)

Adrien: 哦好的 (translate. Oh okay.)

[Scene: Outside the Le Grand Paris. "The World's Greatest Chef"'s logo flashes.]

Alec: Since our "World's Greatest Chef" contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the globe have been blowing our minds with their gastronomic creations.

André: Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far.

(Wang Cheng smiles, and he, Marinette, and Adrien walk into Le Grand Paris.)

Alec: Only one will be awarded the title of "World's Greatest Chef." The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu! (Camera switches to inside the hotel) Tell us Cheng Shifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel with today? (Adrien translates the question for Wang Cheng)

Wang Cheng: My dish is: Celestial soup.

Alec: Wow! I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it! (Television broadcast ends)

Adrien: Would you like me to come with you, Cheng Shifu?

Wang Cheng: No thank you Adrien. Cooking needs no words. (Alec leads him off)

Marinette: Thanks, Adrien. I'm totally sorry for bothering you for nothing. I really thought he couldn't speak English.

Adrien: No problem Marinette. It was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Shifu.

Marinette: A Shifu?

Adrien: That means "Master" in Chinese. Your Mom's Uncle is a great master!

Chloé: (Marinette smiles before being startled by Chloé's voice) Oh look who it is! My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I mean, seriously? Does your uncle really expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?

(Marinette and Adrien are mad at Chloé)

Adrien: Japanese people make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese!

Shao Chun: Yeah! And also, who are you?!

Marinette: Shao Chun, this is Chloe Bourgeois. She’s a classmate of mine in my school and she’s the daughter of the mayor of Paris.

Shao Chun: I see… Chloe, me and dad are Chinese! We don’t make sushi!

Marinette: Besides, he's not like "everyone else". My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary!

(Marinette and Adrien are still mad at Chloé)

Chloé: Well, I despise soup.

Marinette: So what?

Chloé: Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure.

Marinette: Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours.

Chloé: Ugh!

Marinette: Huh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing.

Chloe: (growls) How dare you say that!

Sonia: There you are, Chloe. I have been looking for you.

Chloe: Sonia, my dear cousin! (runs behind her) Marinette is being mean to me! Do something about her!

Shao Chun: Sonia? Oh yeah! My BFF penpal! I was supposed to meet you here!

Sonia: Hello, Shao Chun. hello, everyone. (bows to them) Welcome to the Le Grand Paris. My name is Sonia Crevier and I’ll be one of the judges here along with my cousin Chloe. I hope she wasn’t giving you guys a hard time.

Marinette: (sarcastically) Oh not at all. She’s an “angel”.

Chloe: What’s that supposed to mean?!

Sonia: Now now. Let’s not argue. We’re here to see which chef is the world’s greatest chef. And we’ll be eating some of the best dishes they have come up with. Shao Chun, let’s go. We have a lot to talk about.

Shao Chun: Right! (follows Sonia)

Chloe: You’re lucky my cousin was here to stop me. (She walks to the stairs angrily) You've made a big mistake.

Adrien: (He is proud of Marinette because she stood up for her uncle) Wow, you really stood up for Cheng Shifu. He would've appreciated that.

Marinette: I'm not sure. I don't think he likes me.

Adrien: Oh no, you're wrong.

Marinette: No, I swear! He even ripped up the bouquet I gave him.

Adrien: Cheng Shifu isn't just a chef, Marinette -- he's an artist! He told me he was gonna put flowers in his Celestial Soup. He said he improvises on faithful things that come his way. The flowers he mentioned must be the ones you gave him!

Marinette: So... you think he actually likes me?

Adrien: (He put his hands on Marinette's shoulders) Totally! He's shown you great respect in his own special way. (Marinette sighs happily.)

[Scene: 2nd floor. Shao Chun and Sonia are talking while walking around. Their Kwamis are riding on their shoulders.]

Shao Chun: That’s so cool!

Sonia: I know right?

Redd: She’s really great as a hero. Though she does need more practice.

Sonia: I’m trying my hardest, Redd. No hero can be perfect. But I bet you had a hard time being a hero right?

Shao Chun: Hm… A little! But I got used to it.

Oreoo: Despite her forgetfulness.

Shao Chun: I can’t help it! You know I have short attention span!

Sonia: (chuckles) I see. Well we should be heading to the dining hall.

Shao Chun: Right!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks his soup.]

Chloé: (Peering in from the hallway)> Mr. Cheng, Marinette's looking for you outside. (Wang Cheng exits.) Let's see of the other judges enjoy your uncle's soup after this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (She looks a bottle) Hmm? Hmph. (Chloé then stirs her concoction up and puts the lid back on.)

Wang Cheng: Marinette wasn't there—

Chloé: No speak Japanese. See ya. (exits)

Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall. "The World's Greatest Chef" is being filmed.

Alec: As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly -- Alec! ("The World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes) It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting! (The entire jury besides Chloé who just twirls her spoon inside the soup.)

Alec: (Spitting out the soup) What IS this!? (Wang Cheng, Adrien, Shao Chun and Marinette gasp.)

Mayor Bourgeois: Uh, I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10.

Chloé: Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero!

Sonia: Huh? Wait a minute. This is strange. Chloe, did you do anything to this soup?

Chloe: Wha?! Little ol’ me?! No way!

Jagged Stone: Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero.

Marlena: I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10.

Wang Cheng: Uh... I... (Adrien and Marinette feel sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu) (He walks to Chloé's soup, tastes it, then spits it out) Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!

(Marlena and Jagged Stone look at each other worriedly while Chloé smiles smugly.)

Shao Chun: Chloe, you sabotaged my dad’s Celestial Soup! How could you!

Chloe: I didn’t sabotaged any soup! What are you talking about?!

Sonia: Chloe Bourgeois, I am highly disappointed in you!

Alec: I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 -- the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named "World's Greatest Chef"! (Adrien and Marinette are still feeling sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu) (The "World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes, and Marinette notices a flower petal fall from Chloé when she gets up)

Marinette: This isn't right, and I'm certain Chloé's got something to do with it.

Adrien: I'd like to say you're wrong, but I know her only too well.

Marinette: Uncle Cheng? I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and—

Wang Cheng: Shame is on Celestial Soup. I shall never be "World's Greatest Chef"!

Marinette: No! Uncle Cheng!

Adrien: It's horrible to lose face in China. We'll wait for him downstairs.

(Adrien walks to Marinette to comfort her and he puts his hand on her shoulder and they walked downstairs together while they are feeling down)

Sonia: This is so low even for you! How dare you sabotage his dish!

Chloe: Because Marinette was being mean to me and I don’t like soup! He should’ve made sushi or something like that?!

Shao Chun: We’re Chinese!

Chloe: What’s the difference?! Look, it was all Marinette’s fault that-

Sonia: No! This is your fault, Chloe! You must apologize to Mr. Cheng immediately!

Chloe: You do it for me like you did many times before!

Sonia: I refuse! You’re the one who caused this mess. You’re gonna apologize to him. Even though I have apologize on your behalf for many years, I won’t apologize for you! You need to do it yourself!

Chloe: I won’t! Marinette should apologize to me! She’s the one who was mean to me!

(Suddenly, Shao Chun slaps her across the face.)

Shao Chun: Sorry but it wasn’t Marinette’s fault! You can’t say that it was someone else’s fault! You have ruined my dad’s dish! You have to apologize to him very deeply!

Chloe: How dare you slap me!

Shao Chun: You deserve it.

Sonia: Shao Chun, Chloe, please don’t fight!

(Cut to Wang Cheng standing sadly over his soup pot.)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A great artist was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart screaming for revenge. (He readies an akuma.) Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! Victory never tasted so good! Mwahahahaha!

[Scene: Kitchen.]

Wang Cheng: (Noticing a bottle of olive oil) Marinette was right. It was evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng Shifu! (The akuma arrives and enters his hat.)

Hawk Moth: Kung Food, I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly.

Wang Cheng: I will show I am greatest chef in the world! (He turns into Kung Food.)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall. Alec is the middle of filming a segment when the jury (besides Chloé) gets a stomach ache.]

Alec: Ooohhh, uhh...

Jagged Stone: Ohh, my guts are killing me. (He bangs the table) Nrgg!

Mayor Bourgeois: (Holing his stomach) I'm feeling quite uncomfortable...

Kung Food: Bwahaha! You have eaten my soup, you become my servants! Nyehehahaha! (Everyone who ate the Celestial Soup's eyes turn orange, and they stand up.)

Alec: At your command, master.

Kung Food: (Pointing to Chloé) Grab the girl. (The possessed people creep towards Chloé)

Chloé: (On her phone) Yeah, well, I was wondering if you would like to come— (She notices the people crowding around her) Uh wh—w-wait! Calm down now. I'm Mayor Bourgeois' daughter, remember? Ugh! Daddy!? (Mayor Bourgeois grabs Chloé)

Kung Food: Kung Food will make new soup called Brat Soup!

Chloé: (Struggling) But I don't like soup!

Kung Food: Eheheheh... (cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)

Hawk Moth: Haha! Perfect! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahaha!

Chloe: Sonia, help me! I’m gonna be turn into soup!

Shao Chun: Oh no! We gotta help her!

Sonia: Even though I’m very angry at her, Chloe’s still my cousin.

(They both hide behind a wall.)

Redd: Are you sure we should save Chloe? After what she did to Mr. Cheng’s Celestial Soup?

Sonia: She’s still my cousin and I love her dearly. I can’t let her be in danger.

Shao Chun: Yeah. If Marinette was in danger, I would save her too. Let’s transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Sonia: Redd, let’s eat! (Sonia transforms into Berry Sweet)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Shao Chun: Oreoo, let’s climb! (Shao Chun transforms into Pan Pan)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.]

Cameraman: (Running) Get out! Hurry! Get out while you still can!

Kung Food: (from a projector) Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits!(Adrien is angry and Marinette is worried at this situation)) (Kung Food's henchmen pour vats of caramel down the sides of the hotel.)

Adrien: (Trying to push the door open) Eh! (He bends down and sticks his finger in the liquid)

Marinette: What's that?

Adrien: Caramel? (dips finger on it and tastes it) Mmm. It might taste good but it's totally indestructible. Looks like we're trapped inside.

Marinette: My Great Uncle is still upstairs!

Adrien: Don't worry, I'll find him.

Marinette: Thanks. I'll... look for a way out of here...

Kung Food: (From projector) You want to taste Kung Food's soup. Everybody become my servants, and Kung Food become "World's Greatest Chef"! Hahahaha!

Marinette: Uncle? (Switch to Le Grand Paris rooftop pool, where Henchmen add ingredients and stir the giant soup while Chloé hangs over it.)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris hallway.]

Marinette: I never should have riled up Chloé! I've gotta save my Uncle!

Tikki: You'll do it Marinette! I'm sure you will!

Marinette: Mhm mhm!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

(Switch to Adrien in a staircase within Le Grand Paris)

Adrien: Time to transform!

Plagg: You didn't happen to pick up a little piece of Camembert during all this cooking chaos, did you?

Adrien: Cheese after the main meal.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.]

Berry Sweet: Hello, you two. You must be Cat Noir and Ladybug correct?

Cat Noir: Why yes we are. Who are you two?

Pan Pan: I’m Pan Pan and this is Berry Sweet! Looks like you two had come to stop him right?!

Ladybug: That’s right. We have to stop him.

Cat Noir: But I'm a bit hungry though.

Ladybug: Let's go eat then. Shall we?

Kung Food: (Switch to Kung Food watching the duo from the pool area) Who are those two?

Hawk Moth: (From his lair) They are Ladybug and Cat Noir. They've come to stop you from completing your soup. You must add them to your recipe!

Kung Food: Surprise ingredients? Hah! Delicious! (He points to Jagged Stone) You! Go capture them!

Jagged Stone: Yes, Master Kung Food. (He runs off)

Kung Food: Brat Soup even more powerful with superhero flavor.

Chloé: I will not eat your soup!

Kung Food: Foolish girl. You are not eating soup, you ARE soup!

Chloé: Someone help! Let me down!

Kung Food: Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.]

Cat Noir: (Trying the elevator) Ugh! It's jammed!

Kung Food: (from a projector) Ladybug! Cat Noir! You soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's soup. But first — you taste my special of the day! (The elevator door opens)

Jagged Stone: Seafood appetizers.

Ladybug: Jagged Stone!

Cat Noir: Seafood? This scampi happening. Let's see if you can carry a tuna!

Berry Sweet: Watch out! (uses her ribbon wand to wrap around the seafood appetizers)

Cat Noir: That's not very "rock and roll" of you, Jagged Stone.

Jagged Stone: Rock is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but minced meat!

Berry Sweet: Well sorry about what I’m gonna do. (she throws Jagged Stone into the closet)

Cat Noir: (to Berry Sweet) Very nice, Berry! (They fist bump.)

Ladybug: There's no time to lose! Chloé might just be the main dish! And we better not wait to find out!

Jagged Stone: (From the closet) Ugh, get me outta here! Come on, then!

Pan Pan: After we defeat Kung Food, Jagged Stone!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris pool deck. Chloé hangs over it.]

Kung Food: The soup is going to be Kung Food's masterpiece!

Chloé: Do you have to tie me up above this foul-smelling liquid! My designer clothes are going to stink of grease!

Kung Food: Soup not greasy at all! Kung Food soup very well-balanced. Hahahaha! (A projector then displays Jagged Stone, locked in the closet.)

Jagged Stone: Get me out of here! Come on!

Kung Food: Bad sous chef. (He sees Ladybug, Berry Sweet, Pan Pan and Cat Noir enter the elevator, and then points to Mayor Bourgeois) You! Do me justice!

Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, Master. Phew!

[Scene: The Elevator.]

Cat Noir: Ladybug, come on. It's just you and me together. We could go places.

Ladybug: Uh, yeah. Like up.

Cat Noir: Exactly! We've got nowhere to go but up! (The elevator short circuits.)

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Wahhh!

Pan Pan: You spoke too soon, kitty.

Berry Sweet: (presses the buttons but fails) Great. The buttons don’t work.

Cat Noir: I think the electricity between us short-circuited the elevator.

Ladybug: You wish. More like us getting ourselves into a sticky situation. (The elevator door opens.)

Mayor Bourgeois: Royal hotpot with its giant string of smoked sausages! (He swings it around.)

Ladybug: Looks like a food fight is coming our way.

Cat Noir: I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes.

(They fight, and Mayor Bourgeois flings the heroes into a hotel suite.)

Mayor Bourgeois: Welcome to the world famous Suite 36 of this hotel.

Ladybug: If we're not careful, we'll be the mashed potatoes!

Mayor Bourgeois: You're no competition, Ladybug. (He charges them, and Cat Noir gets captured.)

Hawk Moth: (From his lair) Time to pick up the bill, Kung Food. Grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. His ring. Bring it to me! Now!

Ladybug: You've got the wrong superhero, Bourgeois! I bet you don't know how to do this. (She does a move with her yo-yo.)

Mayor Bourgeois: Really, Ladybug? (He copies the move, but gets his weapon caught in the chandelier. It falls and his weapon traps him.)

Cat Noir: Nice work, my lady. Shall we go and find the head chef?

Kung Food: (watching from a projector) Pea-brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those two! (He points to Marlena and Alec) Capture them, and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup, too!

Alec & Marlena: Yes, master. (They run off.)

Chloé: My hair is ruined! Do you know how long it took to style it this morning?

Kung Food: It won't be a problem soon.

Chloé: Ladybug, help me!

Kung Food: Ehehehehe!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall.]

Berry Sweet: We’re almost there!

Pan Pan: We just have to defeat another of Kung Food’s minions and we’ll save that girl Chloe!

Kung Food: (from a projector) Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you get to have both! (The elevator bell rings.)

Alec: Watch the spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes! (Marlena charges the heroes.) Oh ho! Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeve, but how will they fare against the blinding stinging cheese bombs! (He shoots)

Cat Noir: Ow, he's right. The cheese really does sting your eyes.

Berry Sweet: Focus on the fight, Cat Noir.

(They fight, and Ladybug & Cat Noir win.)

Ladybug: I think it's about time we got to the second course. (they take the elevator to Kung Food.)

[Scene: The Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Chloé hangs over worriedly.]

Kung Food: Ah, temperature's just right. Time to add main ingredient!

Chloé: (She begins to be reeled into the soup) Oh, no no no no noooo! Ah!(Cat Noir's staff cuts the rope, and Ladybug catches Chloé) Ladybug, what took you so long!? Just wait until I tell everyone—

Ladybug: (She drops Chloé) Oops.

Kung Food: Oh no! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless.

Ladybug: I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu!

Kung Food: I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food — the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Brat Soup! (He pulls out a weapon.)

Ladybug: Get back Chloé! (Chloé runs off and the heroes charge Kung Food.)

Kung Food: I take care of you two myself! (They fight.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! The akuma must be in his chef's hat! Try to grab it!

Cat Noir: (Gets hit with powder) Ow! It burns!

Kung Food: Haha! Like it spicy?

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A check dispenser appears.) A... check?

Cat Noir: And I think it's gonna be a steep one.

Kung Food (Pulls out a Pizza Sword) You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!?

Cat Noir: You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add.

Kung Food: Grr! (He swings at them.)

Pan Pan: I’ll help you cover this one up! Bamboo Mirage! (fog and bamboo appears which stops Kung Food in his tracks)

Kung Food: What’s this?! What’s with this fog?!

(Ladybug dips some of the check paper into the soup, to use a weapon. She captures Kung Food.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it!

Kung Food: Huh?! Let go of me!

Pan Pan: Do it, kitty!

Cat Noir: Got it. Cataclysm! (Cat Noir destroys the bag, and Kung Food Falls over. Ladybug picks up his hat, and, ripping it, lets out the akuma.)

Ladybug: Your days are over little akuma! (She opens the yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything is restored.)

Hawk Moth: (From his lair) This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be ready to strike again!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks up the new batch of Celestial Soup and Marinette brings him flowers.]

Marinette: Could you teach me how to make Celestial Soup, Cheng Shifu?

Wang Cheng: With pleasure, Marinette. (he takes the bouquet.)

Adrien: Cooking needs no words.

Chloé: (from behind Adrien and he is surprised) Seriously? Still making soup? I told you I hate soup! You think the jury is going to approve of this?

(Adrien is mad at Chloé for her comment about soup)

Adrien: Didn't your father kick you off the jury?

(He is irritated at Chloé)

Chloé: No he didn't! I... er... I... resigned.

Adrien: I think Cheng Shifu and Marinette have got this covered. Why don't we let the real jury decide?

Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

Sonia: Chloe, do you have anything to say to Mr. Cheng?

Shao Chun: Anything at all?!

Chloe: (groans) Mr. Cheng, I’m super sorry I sabotaged your Celestial Soup just because I wanna get back at Marinette for being mean to me. Happy now?

Sonia and Shao Chun: Yes we are!

(When Chloé leaves the kitchen, Adrien scratches his head while he sighs)

Adrien: Ahahaha... (switch to "The World's Greatest Chef" on air)

Alec: Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner! (Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and they gave an applause)

Mayor Bourgeois: (Tasting the soup) Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel!

Jagged Stone: Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup!

(Wang Cheng bows to the judges)

Wang Cheng: Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup.

(Adrien is happy at Marinette because her uncle renamed the Celestial Soup to Marinette Soup)

Marinette: Huh? 谢谢 (Thank you)!

Wang Cheng: You're welcome.

Alec: (To Marinette) Come over here and stand alongside your uncle, the "World's Greatest Chef"! (Adrien happily tells Marinette to go to her uncle) (Then Marinette and Wang Cheng both hug.)

( Adrien, Marinette, Sonia, Shao Chun and Wang Cheng also eat the soup.)

[Scene: Marinette Dupain-Cheng household. Living room]

Marinette: Huh?! Shao Chun, you're gonna live with me?!

Shao Chun: Yup! After talking to my dad, he's gonna let me stay with you! This is gonna be great! I even get to work in the bakery with my great-aunt and my-great uncle in-law! And plus, we'll be roomies which means I get to sleep in your room!

Mairnette: I see... Well come with me to my room and I'll show you around.

[Scene: Marinette's bedroom]

Shao Chun: Wow~! It looks beautiful, Marinette! And you even have your own balcony?! So lucky~!

Oreoo: (comes out of her purse) Super lucky...

Tikki: Huh?!

Marinette: Shao Chun, you have a panda beside you!

Shao Chun: Oh right! This is my Kwami, Oreoo! He's the Kwami of peace!

Oreoo: Hello. Very pleased to meet you, Marinette.

Tikki: So you must have a Miraculous as well.

Shao Chun: Yup! And who's this cutie over here?!

Tikki: (giggles) I'm Tikki, the Kwami of Creation. I'm Marinette's Kwami and I'm the one who allows her to transform into Ladybug.

Shao Chun: That makes sense! You were really awesome as Ladybug! As if you were a professional.

Marinette: Thanks but I'm not really THAT perfect.

Oreoo: Well no hero can be perfect. But as long as you keep trying, you can be the best.

Shao Chun: Exactly! And don't worry. I'll keep this a secret and you can keep mine. We're cousins after all!

Marinette: Thank you.

Shao Chun: Anything for my great-cousin! (hugs her softly) Is this better?

Marinette: Much better.


	22. Episode 22: Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max loses a challenge at a video game tournament, he gets akumatized into the Gamer and unleashes a giant robot onto Paris.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is writing in her diary.]

Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir.

Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research your term paper?

Shao Chun: Oh yeah! You’re supposed to meet your friend Alya!

Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again!

(Marinette puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to school.)

Oreoo: (chuckles) Even Marinette seems to forget sometimes.

Shao Chun: Takes that from me. (chuckles) Let’s head to school!

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Suddenly, Marinette hears something from the Library.]

Tikki: What's that noise?

Marinette: Hide, Tikki!

(In the Library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.)

Kim: Come on, Max.

Marinette: (Sees Alya recording) What's going on, Alya? (Alya shushes her)

Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores!

Kim: Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament.

Marinette: Why Max?

Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone!

Marinette: APM?

Kim: Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up.

(Adrien's robot, NAD03, uses his special attack on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is crushed and NAD03 wins.)

Caline: Adrien is now in the lead.

Kim: What happened, Max?

Max: Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo.

(Adrien high fives him and Marinette and the rest of their class are cheering for both of them)

Shao Chun: Go, Adrien! Go, Max!

Sonia: You can do this!

Berenice: Go for the attack!

Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?

Raimundo: That’s right, dudette.

Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!

(Alya takes Marinette by her hand and drags her to a bookshelf)

Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little lady.

Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!

Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!

Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that?

Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament.

Marinette: Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?

(Kim and Rose gasp)

Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but...

Alya: Oh, boy...

(Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad.)

Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...! (rubs it on her face)

Kim: Is she serious? There's no way!

Raimundo: Give her a chance, Kim! We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us. So if Marinette wants to try, let her try.

Max: The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and...

Marinette: Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much.

(A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen.)

Max: Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me.

Chloé: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen?

Sabrina: I know, as if. (They start texting)

(Marinette chooses LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max chooses MX-01.)

Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it!

(Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning.)

Marinette: And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!

(Marinette wins the game)

Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!

Shao Chun: You did it, Marinette! Woo!

Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him?

Alya: Beat him? She pulverized him!

Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne!

Homura: I have to admit. That was pretty cool.

Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien.

Adrien: Max, wait!

Kim: Oh, Max...

Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude.

Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you.

Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later.

Marinette: See... ya...

Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien.

Marinette: Oh, Adrien...

Alya: Oh, brother...

(Alya facepalms)

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Max walks angrily.]

Max: This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!

Raimundo: Yo, Max! You feeling okay?

Max: No I’m not okay! This is a travesty! I had been training for this for an entire year! And she had taking it away from me!

Raimundo: Calm down, dude. You mustn't allow yourself to be chained to fate, to be ruled by your genes.

Max: Oh yeah?! I should’ve won! Not her! Me! (walks away)

Raimundo: Max…

Palla: He’s really upset about this. Though talking to him isn’t gonna work.

Raimundo: So what should I do then? Leave him alone?

Palla: Yes. Leaving him alone will allow him to calm down.

Raimundo: I don’t know.

Palla: It’s for the best. We don’t want to make this worse.

Raimundo: True…

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

[Scene: The streets. Max laments not going to the tournament. The akuma flies after his glasses.]

Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!

(The akuma appears and evilizes him)

Hawk Moth: Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score.

Max: Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris! (Max gets transformed to Gamer by the akuma)

[Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont]

Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien!

Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that!

Marinette: What are you getting at?

Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year.

Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's coming to my house. (gasps) Adrien's coming to my house! No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room!

Shao Chun: Yup. I was gonna say that. You have to clean your room before you-know-who shows up.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is scared that Adrien will see all the photos of him.]

Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along.

Marinette: Oh, this... is not... happening!!

Shao Chun: Calm down! We just have to clean up. I’ll take out all of the posters and you put away everything that has Adrien in it.

Oreoo: Besides, you still have time before he arrives.

Tikki: It’s not like he's gonna show up this very minute.

(With Tikki, Oreoo, and Shao Chun’s help, Marinette takes the photos of Adrien from the wall to hide them from him)

(The doorbell rings)

Sabine: (downstairs) Marinette! Someone's here to see you!

Marinette: Uh... Coming!

Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.

Tom: No way. Well, she did learn from the best Tom style! Booyah!

Sabine: Marinette never told us about this Tournament.

Adrien: We were just pairing out today.

Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?

Marinette: Mom! ...Come up, Adrien!

Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you.

Shao Chun: I’ll leave you two alone so you can focus on your training!

Marinette: Thank you, Shao Chun!

Tom & Sabine: Ohhh…

Shao Chun: (chuckles happily)

[Scene:The streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship appears.]

Hawk Moth: Gamer. It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best!

Gamer: No time like the present! (his ship starts trapping people in green spheres. The ship absorbs them) Hahahahaha!

Raimundo: Huh?! (dodges green sphere) What’s going on?!

Palla: It seems someone has been akumatized!

Raimundo: I’m sure it’s Max that’s doing this! He must be really mad about not being the tournament! We gotta transform! (hides behind a wall)

Palla: I agree! Let’s do this!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Raimundo: Palla, run and jump! (Raimundo transforms into Imps)

Imps: Time to defeat this boss in a battle of skill!

[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien start practicing for the Tournament.]

Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry.

Adrien: No, you go.

Both: I'll use the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers)

Adrien: Your parents seem nice.

Marinette: Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes... (sees Tikki on a photo of Adrien) Ahhhh! (takes the photo of Adrien away)

Adrien: Sometimes what?

Tom: (opens the hatch) Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat...

Marinette:' Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training.

Tom: Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style.

Marinette: Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!

(Tom closes the door)

Marinette: Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey. (sees Tom and Sabine entering the room, they close the door) Where were we?

[Scene: The streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship continues absorbing people.]

Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable! (his ship absorbs people and vehicles) I am unstoppable! Hahahaha! (his ship evolves into a two-legged robot) Excellent! (the robot starts absorbing people, gaining more power)

Imps: Stop right there!

Gamer: Who are you?!

Imps: I’m Imps and I’m gonna stop you! (throws string at a car which turns into blue) Activate laser beams on top! (presses a button to make laser beams appear) Time to take you down! (starts moving the car towards Gamer and then presses the button to starts shooting at the robot)

Gamer: (grunting) Hey, stop that! (before he could absorb the car, Imps pulls the string to stop the car) I’m gonna get you! (starts shooting green spheres at Imps while he runs and dodges all of it) Stand still!

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien win a round.]

Adrien: Wow! We won again, thanks to you!

Marinette: Yeah, um, yes we did.

Adrien: We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you...

Marinette: Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all.

Tom: (opens the trapdoor) Anyone want cookies? They hot from the oven!

(Adrien wants a cookie but he groans when he didn't take a cookie from the plate)

Marinette: Papa, we're trying to work here!

(Tom exits the room)

Marinette: Actually, you know what? I've got a secret. (shows him her lucky charm) This is why I win.

Adrien: Are you messing with me?

Marinette: Try playing a match with it.

(Adrien takes the lucky charm. Tom and Sabine open the door)

Sabine: How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?

Adrien: Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette and Adrien are eating a snack.]

Marinette: Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around.

Adrien: That's okay. (eats his pie) I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!

Marinette: Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back?

Adrien: Let's see if it works. (he has Marinette's lucky charm)

(Suddenly, the Gamer's robot appears. Marinette and Adrien notice it)

Marinette: Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!

Gamer: Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time.

Adrien: Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me.

Imps: You two, run! Let me handle this boss!

(The Gamer's robot fires a laser at them)

Adrien: Look out! (sees Marinette) Uh, we better get outta here!

(Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, but they separate and go their ways. Marinette runs out of the Park, the Gamer chasing her. Suddenly, the Gamer's robot stands in front of her)

Gamer: Game over, Marinette!

Marinette: How does he know my name? Max! (the Gamer's robot fires lasers at her) I guess he really did want that spot on the tournament!

Imps: Oh no you don’t! (pushes Marinette away) You should keep running!

Marinette: Okay!

Adrien: Time to transform.

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Meanwhile, Marinette still runs away from the Gamer's robot. But she falls. As soon as the robot is about to fire a laser at her, Cat Noir's staff appears and hits the robot)

Gamer: Game over!

Cat Noir: Not yet! Here comes a new challenger!

Imps: Actually, two new challengers.

Marinette: Cat Noir! Hey! Over here!

(Cat Noir saves Marinette while dodging the Robot's lasers. He jumps from ceiling to ceiling until he reaches the Grand Paris Hotel.)

Cat Noir: I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss.

Marinette: Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Cat Noir! I left my friend Adrien at the park! He might be in danger, we have to go back!

Cat Noir: Uh... don't worry. Adrien's not in danger. He'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Cat Noir will take care of everything. I should leap and do a barrel roll!

Marinette: Uh, he's always so over-the top.

Tikki: If ever there was a game to win, this is it! Let's go!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Scene: The streets. Cat Noir and Imps follows the Gamer's robot, and sees he is heading for a bus. Cat Noir goes to where the bus is.]

Imps: Everyone, get away from here! As far as you can! (sees the robot) Hurry!

(The people run away)

Imps: That should keep them safe.

Cat Noir: Hey, tin can! Over here!

Gamer: My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!

(Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot with her yo-yo)

Ladybug: You're the one crashing, robot! (pulls the yo-yo's string, making the robot fall)

Cat Noir: He's a life-size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike!

Ladybug: I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level!

Cat Noir: Wait, you know that game?

Ladybug: Duh! Of course!

Imps: Me too! I know that game from top to bottom! So we need to make sure that robot doesn’t reach to level 4.

(The Gamer sees the bus. He absorbs it and evolves into level 3)

Cat Noir: Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger.

Gamer: Level 3. Hahahahahaha!

Imps: That’s not good.

Hawk Moth: If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then it really will be Game Over.

Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine! (starts attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir. He fires lasers at them, but they run away)

Ladybug: We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!

(Ladybug looks at a billboard for the Tournament)

Ladybug & Cat Noir: The stadium! (they go to the stadium)

Imps: Let’s-a go!

[Scene: The Parc des Princes Stadium. Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to fight the Gamer.]

Ladybug: Where has Clunky got to?

(The Gamer's robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Cat Noir throw their yo-yo and staff at him to try to defeat the robot but did it didn't work)

Gamer: Hahahaha! (his robot smashes them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge. They run away from its laser.)

Ladybug: Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!

Cat Noir: My pleasure. Two can play this game. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the Gamer's robot)

Gamer: Nooooo!

Ladybug: Smackdown, Cat Noir!

(She gives him a high five)

Cat Noir: Cat Noir Style! Booyah!

(A floating red sphere appears between them.)

Cat Noir: Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot!

Imps: System crash, Gamer! The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world.

Gamer: Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level! (touches his glasses and a more powerful robot appears) Respawn!

Cat Noir: Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again.

Ladybug: Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there.

(Ladybug touches the red sphere and a red and black robot appears. Ladybug and Cat Noir stand on it)

Ladybug: Ha! We've leveled up too!

Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Okay, but I only got a few minutes left.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter their robot's cockpit.)

Imps: (puts joycon string on the robot) Ladybug, Cat Noir, I’ll be the main player for this one! I’ll control the robot’s movements!

Ladybug: Okay, Imps!

(Imps starts controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashes it.)

Imps: That’s not good.

Ladybug: Look out! Here it comes again...

(The Gamer's robot attacks Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot.)

Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head! (uses a rocket punch) Booster! (the punch knocks down the head of the Gamer's robot. The Gamer puts it back on)

Imps: Round two, Gamer! Ladybug, you can use the moves! I’m controlling the robot with the joystick alone!

Ladybug: You got it!

Gamer: Arrrghhh... Gamer Missiles! (his robot shoots missiles out of its shoulders)

Ladybug: Forcefield, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Got it. Forcefield activated! (activates the robot's forcefield, destroys the missiles) Cat Saber! (takes the robot's tail off and uses it as a saber)

Gamer: Gamer-Drill! (activates a drill on the robot's arm, and charges on Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. The two are still charging)

Cat Noir: This Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our forcefield!

Ladybug: We're gonna have to manage without. Lady Bombs! (shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders)

Gamer: Laser Wall! (a laser wall appears and blocks the Lady Bombs)

Ladybug: Lady Helix! (the robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocks them)

Cat Noir: Bullet! (the robot's two arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralizes them) Ear Thunder! (uses the robot's two cat ears to make thunder, but the Gamer's robot blocks it with its own thunder)

Ladybug: He's anticipating all of our attacks!

Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! (the Gamer's robot charges at them, the two robots fight)

Gamer: Gamer Fire! (fires a blast of energy, appears next to Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fires an eye beam to their robot) Hahahahaha! Today I shall be victorious!

Cat Noir: (the robot stands up, charges a blast of energy and fires it at the robot) Catouken!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot slams the Gamer's robot to the floor, but the Gamer's robot disintegrates and forms again, still standing)

Gamer: I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!

Cat Noir: How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?

Ladybug: We have to beat him harder and jam the system! Tatsu-Lady! (kicks the robot with a spinning kick)

Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot)

Gamer: Gamer Crusher! (spins at Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, but they dodge)

Ladybug: Shoryubug! (does a Shoryuken at the Gamer's robot)

Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot, knocking it)

(The Gamer's robot stands up. The two robots fight)

Ladybug: We've gotta get inside his cockpit!

Cat Noir: Go for it. You're in charge!

Imps: Do it, LB!

Ladybug: (goes out of the cockpit) It's just us two now, Gamer!

Gamer: What are they…

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a graffiti can appears) Huh? Graffiti? Spray paint? Arts and crafts? (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and the robot's left arm and eye flash) Bingo.

(Ladybug runs to the Gamer's robot. She reaches its eye and sprays graffiti on it.)

Gamer: Aghhh! You won't get away with this! (goes out of the cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses off)

Ladybug: Game over, Gamer. (breaks the glasses) Game's over for you too, akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and everything turns back to normal. The Gamer is turned back into Max)

Max: What am I doing here?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Hawk Moth: Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over…

[Scene: The Parc des Princes. The gaming tournament is about to start.]

Announcer: So remember, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on!

Alya: You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?

Marinette: It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right.

Alya: (stops her) You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday...

Marinette: ...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and...

Announcer: And now, representing Françoise Dupont High School...

Marinette: Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max.

Max: What?

Marinette: Don't get me wrong! I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you.

Nino: Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you.

Marinette: I insist! (gives Max the controller)

Max: I don't know how to thank you.

Adrien: By winning the tournament... with her.

(Adrien walk over to Marinette by putting his hand on her right shoulder and she is shocked and he gives his controller to her)

Marinette: Huh?

Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it.

(Alya facepalms)

Raimundo: Just do it, you two. If history only remembers one in a thousands of us, then the future will be filled with stories of who we were and what we did. So you two will make history in the gaming world!

(Nino takes her by the shoulder)

Marinette: No, uh, I... only with you?

Max: Let's show them who's gold.

(Marinette nods. She and Max enter the gates as the other students cheer them on.)


	23. Episode 23: Reflekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Juleka is excluded from the class picture, she is akumatized into Reflekta and threatens to turn everyone into a reflection of herself.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont.]

Vincent: Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti!

Ms. Mendeleiev's class: Spaghetti!

(Adrien laughs while he and Nino look at each other)

Marinette: I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien!

Alya: Right, 'cause uh– it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien.

(Marinette nods eagerly.)

Marinette: Amazing, isn't it? OH MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together?

Alya: Hehe, oh girl just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!

Garimberto: Yeah. This is gonna be my first class photo.

Shao Chun: Me too! I hope we can be next to each other, Marinette!

Juleka: At least you're going to be in the photo.

Rose: No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!

Marinette: What's this about being jinxed?

Juleka: (sighs) Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong.

(FLASHBACK: Photo with a younger Max covering over Juleka's face. Another photo with a pigeon blocking Juleka's face. Another photo with Juleka nearly not in the photo.)

Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!

Marinette: For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile!

(Juleka smiles.)

Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been wonderful. (Straightens everything for Marinette's class.) Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench. (He gestures for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, Shao Chun and Mylène.) Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot.

(Everyone sits down on the bench.)

Adrien The new album is really good. (The rest of the class are whispering)

Chloé: Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths! (Marinette grunts)

Shao Chun: Don’t let her get to you, Marinette. She’s just trying to make you angry.

Marinette: I’ll try, Sunshine.

Vincent: Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please. (He points to Nathaniel, Alya, Nagatsuka, Sabrina, and Chloé.)

Chloé: Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size! (Waves her hand over Adrien and her head.)

Vincent: Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest.

Chloé: How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is?

Vincent: Is he a photographer?

Chloé: (Gasps) NO! He's-

Vincent: Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!

Chloé: Grrrrrrr.... (Walks off.)

Nagatsuka: Arrogance invites ruin; humility receives benefit.

Chloe: What’s that supposed to mean?!

Vincent: The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row.

Adrien: It's no big deal Chloé! As long as we're all in the same photo, right?

Vincent: Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot! (Juleka looks at her mirror in a distance.)

Marinette: Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka.

Vincent: Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy.

Garimberto: And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!

Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!

Chloé: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!

Nagatsuka: Don’t be mad about your spot, Ms. Bourgeois. Everyone is gonna be in the picture no matter what spot you are in.

Chloe: Oh quiet you!

Vincent: (to Ivan) You, move over there will you? Lets see... (After trying to find a good spot for Ivan.)

Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, but do we have a problem?

Vincent: (sighs) It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!

Chloé: My spot is unacceptable! (Chloé jumps down a row and pushes Juleka but Juleka pushes back.)

Marinette: That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!

Caline: Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!

Chloé: Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth!

Adrien: This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!

Vincent: You, over here, you here, and you here. (Everyone changes spots.) There, perfect!

Chloé: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien! (Adrien sighs then Marinette sighs.)

Mr. Damocles: Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent.

Vincent: Say spaghetti!

Everyone: Spaghetti! (Camera shows low battery.)

Vincent: Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move! (Juleka gasps then looks sadly away.)

Juleka: Can I go to the bathroom?

Caline: Yes Juleka, but hurry!

Mr. Damocles: Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move!

Caline: It's an emergency sir! (Mr. Damocles growls angrily.)

Chloé: (to Sabrina) Make sure she doesn't come back! (Sabrina nods and asks to go to the bathroom.)

Sabrina: Ms. Bustier, I need to go too!

(Juleka goes inside the bathroom, followed by Sabrina, who blocks the handle with a wooden chair and giggles. Juleka gasps at the giggling and tries to open the door but the chair is in the way.)

[Scene: Court of the school]

Vincent: We're back in business! (Sabrina gives Chloé a thumbs up and Chloé grins jumping next to Adrien.)

Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!

Adrien: How'd she get here?

Chloé: Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!

Vincent: I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!

Marinette: (gasps) OH WAIT!

Vincent: (He takes the picture) Thanks kids!

Marinette: Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo!

Principal Damocles: Why's that?

Marinette: That's cause Juleka's not in it!

Principal Damocles: Jule-who?

Garimberto: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks!

Everyone: Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom?

Chloé: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?

Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now!

Vincent: Ok, lunch break!

Sonia: Chloe! How could you!

Chloe: Huh?! What do you mean?! I was in the right spot!

Nagatsuka: You have selfishly exclude Juleka from the class photo just because of a spot.

Chloe: Who cares?! I should’ve been next to Adriekins like I was supposed to be in!

Nagatsuka: Don't be arrogant, because arrogance kills curiosity and passion. Your arrogance have hurt Juleka’s feelings. I can sense her aura as being sorrow and full of sadness because of your actions.

Vivian: She’s right! You seriously hurt her! A class photo is about having the whole class together to take a picture! And I mean 100% of the class!

Chloe: Whatever. (walks off)

Rose: (She opens the girls bathroom and steps in) Juleka? Juleka! Jule-kuh!? (She hears Juleka crying and gets rid of the chair and opens the door.) Poor sweet Juleka!

Juleka: (Standing up and sniffling) I missed the photo. Didn't I?

Rose: Yeah, another one of Chloé's mean tricks!

Juleka: Should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos.

Rose: Don't say that Juleka! It's not true!

Shao Chun: She’s right!

Juleka: Forget it. As long as Chloé's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it.

Rose: No Juleka!

Juleka: Really Rose, forget it! Forget me! (She runs away from the school to a park bench.)

Shao Chun: Poor Juleka. That Chloe is gonna pay for this!

Rose: Calm down, Sunshine. You don’t need to be as mean as Chloe.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) Fly my vile akuma and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision!

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont]

Rose: Oh, Juleka's been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx!

Marinette: Of course I should've known Chloé was behind this! We're gonna have to break this curse, Rose!

Rose: We can ask the photographer.

Shao Chun: Yeah! I can get the photographer and-

Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka!

Rose: You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?

Marinette: You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest!

Chloé: (Hiding with Sabrina around a corner) She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Think of something, fast!

Marinette: Vivian! Can you help me with something?

Vivian: Sure thing! What do you need, amiga? Just say it and I’ll help you out.

[Scene: Park. Akuma flies into Juleka's wrist mirror.]

Hawk Moth: Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth! From now on you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes!

Juleka: Yes Hawk Moth! (She transforms into Reflekta and giggles.)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Tikki watch Mr. Damocles' office from the stairs.]

Marinette: So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break!

Tikki: I refuse to be a part of this!

Marinette: There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves the school! (She enters the office.) Okay.

Vivian: Remember, we need to do this quick.

Marinette: Right.

(Chloé filming Marinette with her phone and smirks. Meanwhile, Marinette goes through the photos. Chloé walks in with Sabrina. Marinette hides behind the desk.)

Vivian: Now this has become bad.

(On the school grounds Reflekta appears before the students and teachers.)

Reflekta: Hello!

Principal Damocles: What? Who-who are you?

Reflekta: Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look! (She transforms Principal Damocles and Vincent into duplicates of herself) Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere! (She continues to transform people whilst people are panicking) No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me, including Chloé Bourgeois!

Hawk Moth: Beautiful. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show their face!

Reflekta: Chloé Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloé Bourgeois?

Adrien: (He sees the damage) Time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Cat Noir: (He runs to the school main entrance) It's blocked!

Nino: Yo! Check it! Cat Noir is gonna save us!

Cat Noir: (Gulps) Shh! (Reflekta spots him and attempts to shoot him with her ray, but misses) Okay, change of plan. (He manages to dodge Reflekta's ray and grabs the hoop and ties Refleka in it, then runs to unlock the door (Reflekta grunts)

Ivan: Help us Cat Noir! I don't know how longer I can stand being in this body!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He attempts to use it but gets hit by Reflekta's ray and transforms into a Reflekta copy)

Reflekta: Much better! I hate cats!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Huh? What? My ring, my Miraculous, it's gone!

Hawk Moth: His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him!

Reflekta: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! (continues laughing) Where is Chloé Bourgeois!?

Fawn: (throws seeds) Roses, cage her! (roses blocks her path) Stop right there, evildoer!

Wildcard: ‘Cause the heroes are here to stop ya!

Reflekta: Not for long when you turn into me! (shoots out ray)

Fawn: (takes out seeds) Daisies, protect us! (summons daisies which deflects Reflekta’s rays)

Reflekta: (growling) Now you’re all getting annoying!

Trickster: Why thank you. We love being annoying to any akumatized villains everywhere!

[Scene: Principal Damocles' office. Marinette is still hiding behind the desk, and Chloé and Sabrina are searching for her.]

Chloé: I know you're in here Marinette. Come out, now!

Marinette: Hide Tikki. (She jumps up)

Chloé: Aha! Caught red-handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The principal would love my video of you snooping around in his office! (Sabrina laughs)

Marinette: (She gasps and grabs the camera) Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look in the photo, right next to Adrien!

Chloé: No!

Marinette: Hand it over, Chloé!

(Chloé gives the phone to Marinette, who deletes the video. Sabrina grabs the camera and pulls out the memory cards and tosses it to Chloé.)

Marinette: Give me that card!

Chloé: Give me back my phone!

Marinette: Give me the card or I'll keep your phone!

Chloé: Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one!

Vivian: Well this is your fault! If you let Juleka in the picture then we don’t have to resort to this!

Reflekta: Chloé, where are you!?

Chloé: What was that!? (Marinette grabs the card and runs off with Vivian.) Hey! Don't just stand there! Go get her! (Marinette and Vivian runs out the door and hides.) Where did that peabrain go?

Reflekta: There you are at last! Chloé Bourgeois!

Chloé: Who are you?

Reflekta: Take a good look at me because I am your future face!

Chloé: Eugh! Gross! (She tries to escape but gets zapped by Reflekta's ray) What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!?

Reflekta: You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like this! (continues laughing)

La Lince: There you are!

Wildcard: The one behind her is Chloe!

Reflekta: Try catching me, heroes!

Marinette: (She runs into the library) Time to transform!

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Vivian: (hides behind a bookshelf) Zippy, we have a problem.

Zippy: I’ll say! We need to transform into Madame Feathers! Ready?!

Vivian: Ready!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Vivian: Zippy, let’s dash! (Vivian transforms into Madame Feathers)

Reflekta: You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time!

Ladybug: (She gasps) Juleka! (She jumps in front of Reflekta) Juleka, stop this now!

Reflekta: I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta!

Hawk Moth: Before you transform Ladybug, take her Miraculous from her! The earrings!

Reflekta: I'm sure you'll love your new image, Ladybug!

Ladybug: Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got!

Reflekta: Are you sure? Ask Cat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look!

(Reflekta tries to transform Ladybug but Madame Feathers uses her parasol to disperse Reflekta’s ray)

Madame Feathers: Nobody likes their new looks, Reflekta!

Reflekta: And who are you to judge?!

Madame Feathers: Madame Feathers is my name! And I command you to return them to their normal bodies!

Reflekta: Never! I will not stop until everyone looks just like me!

Cat Noir: My powers might be gone but I can't just stand by and do nothing! (He runs but trips over his heels) Who invented these things? (To the other students) If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers?

Reflekta: Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me! (Ladybug tries to hit her but Reflekta grabs her arm.) But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy!

Cat Noir: Time to face off! (Other students who got transformed stand together against Reflekta.) Catch her!

Ivan: Yeah, get her!

Nino: Run on!

(They run towards her but Reflekta jumps on them to escape)

Reflekta: You're no match for me Ladybug, this will all be over soon for you! (Reflekta escapes)

Rose: How are you going to help us, Ladybug?

Nino: We want our faces back!

Ladybug: Don't worry, I'll figure it out!

Cat Noir: Yeah, these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady!

Ladybug: Cat Noir?

Wildcard: (sniffs him) Yup! That’s Cat Noir!

Xiyang Ian: Oh my! You have been turn into Reflekta!

Ladybug: Cat Noir, is it - is it really you?

Cat Noir: 'Course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger! Am I still the cat's meow or what?

Ladybug: I-uh... I don't know what to say!

Cat Noir: How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot!

Ladybug: (Laughs) Sorry Cat Noir but you - you just... you just don't look like yourself! But uh... thank you!

Cat Noir: Your welcome. And in case you've forgotten, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta!

Ladybug: We? You're powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her? (She laughs again)

Imps: She got you there, Cat Noir! (he laughs)

La Lince: It is a bit funny to be honest! (he laughs alongside Ladybug and Imps)

Cat Noir: Remind me who just saved you a minute ago?

Ladybug: I have to find Reflekta fast! You'd slowed me down!

Cat Noir: Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas.

Ladybug: Ok, sorry, yes?

Cat Noir: I don't think taking on Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a facelift too.

Ladybug: You're right and that gives me an idea! (They go to the roof)

Cat Noir: Where are we headed?

Ladybug: To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails!

Cat Noir: Your jokes are so lame!

Ladybug: You haven't just lost your body, Cat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too!

Trickster: Looks like it!

Madame Feathers: Then we must hurry to the TV station before everyone becomes Reflekta!

Detective Ruff: Right!

[Scene: Paris, Reflekta continues transforming everyone]

Ladybug: (On TV) People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down!

[Scene: Mayor's office]

Reflekta: Everyone must look like me, even you, Mr. Mayor!

Ladybug: Remember, put on a disguise!

André: You are no match for Ladybug!

Reflekta: Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret. (zaps him.)

Mayor: Ladybug will save us!

Reflekta: Ladybug won't be saving anybody!

Hawk Moth: Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers!

[Scene: TVi studio]

Ladybug: I'm relying on you all!

Cat Noir: And cut! (They high five) Got it. Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated?

Detective Ruff: I know what she’s doing, Cat Noir. Basically, we’re letting Reflekta know where we are. So when she comes here, we’ll do a surprise attack and capture the Akuma.

Cat Noir: And fall right into our claws! (He kisses Ladybug's hand)

Ladybug: You mean, into your nails.

Cat Noir: Still not funny. (Ladybug giggles)

Berry Sweet: Now let’s wait for her to show up.

Pan Pan: I’ll use Bamboo Mirage when she shows up!

[Scene: TVi studio. Reflekta walks in, and Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.]

Ladybug: Gotcha!

Cat Noir: The akuma has to be in her bracelet!

Detective Ruff: (looking through the magnifying glass) Hold on, Ladybug! There’s no akuma inside that bracelet! This must be another person who has been turn into Reflekta!

Wildcard: So that means…?

Trickster: She already know our plan from the start!

Copypus: So sneaky!

Mayor Bourgeois: I’m sorry, she promised that she'd changed me back if I tricked you.

Ladybug: Mayor Bourgeois?

Cat Noir: There! Look out! (He jumps in front of Ladybug and takes the ray) I've already been changed so I'm safe.

Ladybug: Thanks, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Go ahead, use that charm of yours! (He winks)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A camera appears) A camera? Okay... (She plans her attack) Cat Noir! Turn off the lights, quickly! (He shuts the lights and he gave Ladybug a thumbs up and Ladybug begins taking many pictures of Reflekta) Over here Reflekta! (Ladybug distracts her, gets the bracelet, and destroys it. Meanwhile, Cat Noir turn the lights back on.) No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (She traps the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly. (She lets the akuma go.) Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the camera in the air and everything is restored.) You were awesome, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal!

Juleka: (She returns to normal) Where, where am I?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Ladybug: Could you take this girl back to her school please, Mayor Bourgeois?

(She brings Juleka to the mayor)

Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, of course Ladybug!

Ladybug: Thank you! See you later Cat Noir! Bug out!

(She runs away when her Miraculous beeps while Cat Noir smiles at her)

[Hawk Moth's Lair]

Hawk Moth: You might've pulled it off today, Ladybug but everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it.

[Marinette runs outside the school. Digs through her purse she pulls out the memory card.]

Marinette: You were right, Tikki. Stealing this was a bad choice.

Tikki: So you're not gonna erase the photo?

Marinette: No, I've got another idea, that I think you'd approve of.

Tikki: That's my girl!

Marinette: (She returns Chloé's phone back to her before noticing Vincent's camera on the ground) Here, you can have this back.

Vincent: Ready?

Marinette: (to Vincent) Oh hey! You dropped this!

Vincent: Ah, grazi!

(Marinette begs to the photographer to take another class photo)

Marinette: I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there anyway we could do it again?

Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on and... Mr Damocles.

Marinette: I understand but...could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door!

Vincent: Well...

Marinette: We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer, PLEASE!

Vincent: Well, when you put it that way...OK!

[Scene: The Park. Everyone is gathered to take another picture and this time, Juleka is included.]

Vincent: Okay, we're all good here, ready?

Adrien: This photo was a good idea, Marinette!

Marinette: (Marinette blushes) Thanks Adrien!

Chloé: Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (They snap it and the photographer goes through the images.)

Rose: The class photo curse is broken!

Juleka: Thank you, Marinette!

Marinette: You’re welcome, Juleka.

Shao Chun: That’s my Marinette! Always find a way to make others feel better!

Nagatsuka: I must agree on that.

Vivian: Yeah! Hey, we should take a picture for my blog, amigos!

Everyone: Sure!

(With Vincent’s help, they take a picture of everyone posing for Vivian’s blog)


	24. Episode 24: The Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding while babysitting Manon leads to a young girl becoming akumatized as the Puppeteer.

[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette, Shao Min and Manon are playing with Marinette's Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls.]

Shao Chun: (puppet Cat Noir) Here I am, m'lady!

Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) Glad to see you, Cat Noir!

Shao Chun: (Puppet Cat Noir) Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow! (she meows and then giggles)

Manon: He shouldn't say that!

Shao Chun: No? (Manon frowns and shakes her head.) Okay then.

Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' akumas before they– (Pauses and looks at Manon) Actually, what do the baddies want?

Manon: Uh....we wanna win!

Shao Chun: You need to be more specific like win what.

Manon: I don't know. What do they usually want?

Marinette: Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him! Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses!

Manon: And what would happen if he did get them?

Shao Chun: The bad guys…would win!

Manon: I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir! You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super duper sorry!

Marinette: You won't get our Miraculouses!

Manon: Oh yeah? (The dolls fight, and Marinette's dolls win)

Marinette: Yay! Ladybug and Cat Noir have won again!

Manon: No fair! You always win! (She starts sobbing.)

Shao Chun: Don’t cry, little Manon.

Marinette: Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose.

Manon: But you never let me play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Marinette: Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want. (Nadja comes up on the stairs.)

Nadja: I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?

Manon: Mommy! Marinette and Bear didn't let me win! (Manon hugs her mother and cries even more.) She didn't play fair and square!

Nadja: Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win!

Manon: Yes you can! Ladybug and Cat Noir always win!

Nadja: Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!

Marinette: You'll win next time, Manon!

Nadja: Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette.

Manon: NO! I wanna keep it!

Shao Chun: She can if she wants, Marinette told her she could borrow it.

Nadja: And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it.

Manon: NO! (Ladybug doll's arm breaks off.) Huh?

Nadja: Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me. I'm sorry, Marinette.

Marinette: Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really.

Najda: Oh, thank goodness! Come on Manon, we're leaving. Say goodbye.

Manon: I want that DOLL!

Nadja: No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye. (Manon cries on her shoulder.)

Manon: (Whispers softly) Goodbye.

Nadja: (Answers the phone) Hi Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station? (Manon runs back to the stairs.)

Manon: Uh. I left my bag up there mommy!

Nadja: Go quickly and get it! (To Alec) It's not there, huh?

Tikki: I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC!

Marinette: Manon! What are you-

Manon: I left my bag here! Can I have Ladybug?

Marinette: You heard what your mom said.

Manon: She wouldn't know if I hide it!

Marinette: Sorry, but I have to sew her up!

Manon: Pretty pleeeeease?

Marinette: Oh please, please not the baby doll eyes! (Marinette looks at Tikki who shakes her head)

Marinette: Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi.

Manon: Can I have the Ladybug doll?

Nadja: Hold on Alec. Hurry up Manon! We have to stop by the station!

Manon: Coming, mommy! (She waves goodbye)

Tikki: Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger!

Marinette: What!? No she didn- ugh. You know Tikki, I can't say no to those-

Tikki: Baby doll eyes? Just be glad none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered powerless!

Oreoo: I agree. Baby doll eyes works every time for cute little kids like Manon against grownups. (chuckles happily)

[Scene: Benjamin’s bedroom. Talita is babysitting him while his mom and dad are doing errands.]

Benjamin: Wow~! You have such an exciting live, Ms. Gomes!

Talita: Yes but it was a dangerous one. I have to use the survival instincts in order to live in the Amazon rainforest. You’re lucky you get a home with your mom and dad taking care of you.

Benjamin: I guess you’re right. But speaking of animals, can we go to the zoo today?!

Talita: Sure thing, little buddy! (puts him on her shoulders) We can take that underground subway to get there.

Benjamin: Yay! I can’t wait to go to the zoo!

[Scene: TVi studio. Manon plays with the Lady Wifi doll and a Ladybug magazine.]

Manon: (Ladybug magazine) Here I am, baddie! Haha! I've saved Paris again!

Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) No! No fair! You always win!

Nadja: I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you. It must be in the studio.

Alec: No sweat!

Nadja: (to receptionist) Can you just keep an eye on Manon for me, please? I won't be long. (Looks over at Manon)

Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) Where are you hiding…Ladybug?!

Nadja: (Takes doll) This is one of Marinette's dolls! You took it after I specifically told you not to!

Manon: But, Marinette wanted me to have it!

Nadja: You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls were to stay at her house! You won't be needing these anymore.

Manon: NO! Mommy, please don't!

Nadja: I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here.

Manon: I didn't steal that doll. I want that DOLL!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ah, what could be more pure than an innocent child's emotions? Especially anger. I love it! Fly away, evil akuma, and commiserate with this frustrated child! (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

[Scene: Subway. Alya and Marinette rush down the station to catch the train.]

Marinette: The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing.

Alya: Either way girl. AH! Marinette, nine 'o' clock!

Marinette: No, there's no nine 'o' clock showing.

Alya: Not that nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock!

(Train arrives and Adrien stays waiting till doors open.)

Marinette: Adrien!

Alya: Come on! (She drags Marinette and jumps into the train.)

Marinette: (Bumps into a passenger on the train) Sorry.

Shao Chun: You okay?

Marinette: I’m fine.

Talita: Don’t close those doors yet! (leaps to the train and lands next to Alya)

Alya: Nice landing, Talita! And who’s this cutie?!

Benjamin: I’m Benjamin! Talita is babysitting me while mom and dad are doing some errands!

Talita: My mama and papa said I should do something instead of being home all the time. So I decided to take on babysitting.

Marinette: (stands up) Is this your first time doing babysitting?

Talita: Yes it is.

Shao Chun: Cool.

[Scene: TVi studio. The akuma flies and infects Manon's wand.]

Hawk Moth: Puppeteer, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone!

Manon: Even Ladybug and Cat Noir?

Hawk Moth: Yes…as long as you possess their dolls.

Manon: And I can win?

Hawk Moth: Yes, you will be able to win! But, in return, you have to get something for me!

Manon: Give you their Miraculouses! I know! (she begins transforming)

Hawk Moth: What a smart little girl you are!

(A receptionist is working at the front desk when the Puppeteer floats up)

Puppeteer: Wanna play a game?

Receptionist: Heeelp!

Puppeteer: I've got to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's dolls! I want those DOLLS! (Walks into the studio and finds the Lady Wifi doll.)

Nadja: I'm sure I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?! Ah. Here it is.

Puppeteer: (Takes the Lady Wifi doll from Nadja Chamack's purse)

Nadja: Sorry, Alec! Here's the file you wanted.

[Scene: Subway.]

Marinette: I wonder what station he's getting off at. Oh—maybe he's going to the same movie! Oh! How cool would that be!? But wait! But then, he might think we're following him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn't really stalk him! Oh...who am I kidding?!

Alya: Haha! Who are you talking to?

(Adrien waves at Alya.)

Alya: He's waving!

Marinette: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?

Alya: Wave back! (Springs out Marinette's arm to wave.)

Benjamin: Is Marinette always like this?

Talita: Whenever Adrien is around yes.

[Scene: Station.]

Puppeteer: All right Lady Wifi! Come to life!

[Scene: Subway.]

(Alya turns into Lady Wifi.)

Alya: What— what's going on!?

Marinette: Alya!

Lady Wifi: Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls!

Marinette: Lady Wifi?

Lady Wifi: No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW!!!!

Marinette: Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?

Lady Wifi: Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said "no!" So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super duper sorry!

Marinette: (gasps in realization) Manon!

Lady Wifi: I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, to win! Forever and EVER!

Marinette: (Marinette runs after Lady Wifi.) Manon! This isn't a game!

Adrien: Excuse me sir, there's a...uh...cat loose on the train!

Train Manager: What? Thanks kiddo! (he runs off as Plagg comes out)

Plagg: (annoyed) Cat?!

Adrien: Plagg! We have to transform!

Plagg: (disappointed) Just when we'd shaken off your bodyguard.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Plagg: What about the movie? And the buttery popcorn?

Marinette: Tikki, I have to find a place to transform. (feels a hand on her back) GAH!

Cat Noir: Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did that villain say anything to you?

Marinette: Uh, I'm not sure, but her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It's as if she was controlling my friend, Alya—I mean, Lady Wifi—from a distance. This is so weird.

Cat Noir: And what was this talk about dolls?

Marinette: I've got some dolls she likes to play with.

Cat Noir: Your dolls? Okay, where do you live?

Marinette: 12 Rue Gotlib.

Cat Noir: I'll take care of it! (Runs off.)

Marinette: I don't like the idea of Cat Noir rummaging around my room.

Tikki: Just say the words.

[ Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

Talita: Benjamin, I need you to stay right here in the bathroom. I’ll be right back! (runs off)

Samma: You sure this is a good idea?!

Talita: Don’t have much of a choice!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Talita: Samma, show off your wild side! (Talita transforms into Wildcard)

Benjamin: This is unfair! I wanna help Cat Noir!

Piggy: I know you want to. Let’s transform into Cutie Pie. Do you remember the words?

Benjamin: Yes I do! I have it all in my head!

Piggy: Then say it!

Benjamin: Right!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Benjamin: Piggy, let’s play in the mud! (Benjamin transforms into Cutie Pie)

Cutie Pie: Now to help out Cat Noir! (runs off)

(Ladybug swings to the bakery to meet Cat Noir and Wildcard.)

Ladybug: Hey kitty, up here! (to Lady Wifi) Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter.

Cat Noir: Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out.

Puppeteer: Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses!

Wildcard: Shoes are good?! No way! I hate wearing shoes! Too uncomfortable for my own two feet! Rather be barefoot to make things easier.

Lady Wifi: Freeze!

(Hits Adrien's poster and Ladybug panics and blushes.)

Ladybug: Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?

Cat Noir: Take out the wi-fi signal! Gotcha! (Cat Noir climbs up to the top. Ladybug grabs her Ladybug doll but Lady Wifi pauses her. She walks over to her.)

Hawk Moth: Nice move, Puppeteer, good girl! Now—take her Miraculous!

(Cat Noir uses Cataclysm. Lady Wifi goes to get Ladybug's Miraculous but the pause button disappears. Ladybug grabs Lady Wifi's phone.)

Ladybug: Looks like you've just lost your signal, Wifi! (Smashes phone, but no akuma comes out)

Ladybug: Where's the akuma?

Puppeteer: I want those dolls. Lady Wifi!

(Lady Wifi throws a couch at Ladybug and disappears)

Cat Noir: Did you capture her akuma?

Ladybug: She didn't have one!

Cat Noir: How's that possible?

Cutie Pie: That’s because Lady Wifi is being controlled by Puppeteer! So that means Puppeteer has the akuma!

Cat Noir: Who’s the kid with the pig onesie hoodie?

Cutie Pie: I’m a superhero! My name is Cutie Pie! I may be small but I can be a big help!

Ladybug: But this is too dangerous for you. You should leave this to the real heroes.

Cutie Pie: Don’t underestimate me! Let me help you! I can be the best hero ever! I can prove it!

Wildcard: (sitting like a cat) You should let him! Even if he’s a kid he could be a huge help on defeating Puppeteer!

Ladybug: Well alright. You can come with us.

Cutie Pie: Yay! Thank you! I won’t let you down! I super-duper promise!

Cat Noir: We'd better find her fast before she takes care of the other dolls! And me! (His Miraculous beeps)

Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You're about to transform back!

Cat Noir: Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command!

Ladybug: You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business. (Calls Nadja on her yo-yo)

Nadja: Yes? What? Ladybug!?

Ladybug: Where are you?

Nadja: At the TV station.

Ladybug: Is your daughter with you?

Nadja: Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug?

Ladybug: Yes! Just don't move. I'll be right there!

[Scene: TV studio.]

Puppeteer: I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square!

[Scene: Behind a pole. Plagg is eating cheese.]

Plagg: What? I'm savoring my cheese!

Adrien: Would you mind savoring it a little faster?

[Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

[Scene: TVi studio lobby.]

Ladybug: She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!

Nadja: NO! I want to find my daughter!

Ladybug: I'll bring your daughter back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe.

[Scene: TV studio.]

Puppeteer: Evillustrator! Come to life! (At the Louvre, Nathaniel transforms into Evillustrator)

Puppeteer: Rogercop! Come to life! (On a street corner, officer Roger transforms into Rogercop.)

(Ladybug answers a call on her yo-yo in the studio.)

Cat Noir: Have you located her?

Ladybug: Inside the KIDZ+ TV building!

Cat Noir: Got it! (Cat Noir taps her on the shoulder and Ladybug wrenches his arms.)

Cat Noir: I'm OK, not a puppet yet! But I'd love to find the akuma before that changes.

Ladybug: (Giggles nervously): Sorry! On three, One...two...three!(Bursts through the door.)

Puppeteer: Cat Noir! Come to Life!

Cat Noir: No! (Cat Noir becomes controlled by the Puppeteer)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! No!

Wildcard: He’s now under Puppeteer’s control!

Cutie Pie: Hey! Stop controlling Cat Noir right now!

Hawk Moth: Use Cat Noir to seize Ladybug's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be defeated!

Puppeteer and Cat Noir: Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculous!

Ladybug: Not so fast, rugrat! (Aims her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, but Puppeteer blocks it with Cat Noir)

Ladybug: Sorry Cat Noir! One against five!? That's not very fair and square!

Wildcard: More like 3 against 5!

Cutie Pie: Leave this to me!

Hawk Moth: This is the moment I've been waiting for. Your time is up Ladybug! You're doomed!

Puppeteer: The Ladybug doll, get it!

(Evillustrator draws a phone for Lady Wifi.)

Lady Wifi: Thanks Evillustrator! Now the doll!

Ladybug: Is this what you want? Say pretty please! (Grabs tape and runs out the door.)

Puppeteer: The doll! She got away with it! Get her!

(The villains all run to the roof.)

Puppeteer: Where'd they go!?

Cutie Pie: I’m gonna catch them in my bubbles.

Ladybug: Actually, I have a better idea.

(Ladybug shines a light on the villains, then wraps Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape. Cat Noir hits Ladybug with his baton, but she uses it to throw him off the building.)

Ladybug: If you want this doll so badly, come and get it! (Throws the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower)

Lady Wifi: I'm faster than you! You're gonna lose, Ladybug! (A girl picks up the doll but Lady Wifi grabs it from her.) Gimme that doll! It's mine! (the girl cries)

Puppeteer: I'm gonna get you Ladybug!

Cat Noir: You'll be super duper sorry!

(Ladybug bursts into the TV studio.)

Ladybug: Now that you're alone, I'm gonna-- huh!? Where is she!?

(Runs back up. In the studio lobby, Lady Wifi hands Puppeteer the doll.)

Puppeteer: Now I'm the winner! Haha!

Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon!

Puppeteer: I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer! (Uses Lady Wifi to attack Ladybug with pause symbols, but she dodges)

Cutie Pie: I’ll use my bubbles! Please?!

Ladybug: Sure thing. Lucky Charm! (A power strip appears.) A power strip?

Puppeteer: You've lost, Ladybug!

Ladybug: (Notices Lady Wifi's phone, one of Cat Noir's boots and Rogercop's and the Evillustrator's arms. The Evillustrator erases the wall in front of her.) There may be four of you but I'm twice as dangerous!

Cutie Pie: Have some bubbles, you bad guys! (blows bubbles to capture Evillustrator, Lady Wifi, and Rogercop) Go for it!

(Wildcard pins Puppeteer down and grabs the Ladybug doll. Ladybug grins and whistles and strides over to get the wand. Breaks it.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and fixes everything. Evillustrator is turned back into Nathaniel, Rogercop is turned back into Roger, Lady Wifi is turned back into Alya and The Puppeteer is turned back into Manon after Wildcard lets her go.)

Cat Noir: What happened?

Ladybug: You were a puppet! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish!

Cat Noir: Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day! (Winks)

Ladybug: Hahaha! I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl!

Hawk Moth: No! This cannot be happening!

Nadja: Manon! (Manon sees her and hugs her) Thank you Ladybug! Thank you.

Ladybug: It's time I bug out.

[Scene: Marinette's room.]

Marinette: I'm sorry about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you told her no.

Nadja: Manon can be pretty persuasive sometimes.

Marinette: Yeah, with her...

Nadja: Baby doll eyes? Yes, I know. See you later then. Kiss, Manon!

Manon: (Gives her mother a kiss) Bye mommy!

Marinette: See you later, Mrs. Chamack!

Nadja: Buh-bye!

Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!

Marinette: (looks at the dolls) I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the zoo today?

Manon: But I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please!

Marinette: Don't even try it, Manon.

Manon: (Giggles) I love the zoo! I'm ready!

(They run off to the zoo with Talita and Benjamin.)


	25. Episode 25: Antibug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gets akumatized into Antibug after an argument with Ladybug; Ladybug must battle a villain with the same powers that she has

[Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is searching in her closet for something to wear]

Chloé: (to herself) This is rubbish! Ugh, I don't have a thing to wear! (points to a pink outfit) This one is way too pink! (points to a pair of red heels) Those are so last season! (picks up a pair of brown heel ankle boots in her right hands, while holding another pair of red heels on her left) Those aren't cost nearly as much. (tosses the boots away) And these are never in season! Agh, I hate all of these! (hears shattered glass) Hmm? (looks around her room while still holding her red heels) Is someone there? Anybody?

(Chloé looks in her bathroom. Suddenly, someone invisible throws a cosmetic bottle at her. It shoves all the cosmetics to the floor, before pushing down Chloé's bed. It then picks up Chloé's shoes and runs to the balcony. The invisible person is laughing evilly)

Chloé: Hey, wait! (the invisible person tosses the shoes away, landing somewhere near the Agreste mansion) Come back, shoes! It's not true, I love you!

[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. The entire class is working on something with a tablet]

Marinette: Whoa, look at Chloé. (she and Alya turn to see Chloé feeling exhausted and almost falling asleep)

Alya: That girl is a total rag.

Marinette: Maybe she's missing her BFF?

Alya: Sabrina have been absent since yesterday, huh? (Ms. Mendeleiev shushes them. Both Marinette and Alya giggle as an apology. Suddenly, Chloé's hair is then pulled.)

Chloé: Ow!

Ms. Mendeleiev: What is it, Chloé?

Chloé: Someone pulled my hair! (Ms. Mendeleiev looks at Mylène)

Mylène: I didn't do it, Ms. M.

Chloé: It wasn't her, it's-it's some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun. Or a unicorn without the horn. (Everyone in the class starts laughing at her)

Ms. Mendeleiev: Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your papers!

Chloé: (The invisible presence then grabs at Chloé's purse, trying to take it off her) Oh, it's happening again. Oh, wah! (falls down)

Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, sit down!

Chloé: I can't! (the invisible person hits her repeatedly with the purse) My purse is beating me up! (Adrien and Marinette see this strange situation)(Chloé runs to the corner of the classroom while screaming. The invisible person then picks up Juleka's pen and throws it at Chloé. Several more pens are thrown at Chloé, making her run down the steps while continue screaming)

Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, we don't run in the classroom! Get back to your seat! (Chloé is about to do it, when the invisible presence takes Chloé's sunglasses from her head, fighting with Chloé for them. The presence leads Chloé over to Miss Bustier's desk. It abandons the sunglasses, instead tugging at Chloé's hair) Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois.

Nagatsuka: (chuckles to herself) Looks like a ghost has come to haunt Chloe.

(The class laughs at her while Chloé flees from the room, waving her hands in front of her to ward off the invisible presence. The invisible presence follows Chloé, moving Adrien's tablet to Nino and he stops Adrien's tablet from moving. The door closes behind it resoundingly)

Marinette: (whispers) Tikki, we gotta get out of here.

Adrien: Miss, please, I have to go to the restroom. (walks out of the class) Thank you. (closes the door)

Marinette: So do I, please?

[Scene: The bathrooms. Marinette walks inside the girls' bathroom where she saw crude drawings of Chloé and multiple instances of Chloé's name being scratched out are present on the walls and stall doors.]

Tikki: Somebody seems to have it in for Chloé.

Marinette: Huh, the hard part's gonna be finding out who doesn't.

(Suddenly, Marinette's cellphone dinged. The class', including Ms. Mendeleiev's, phone dinged too, much to their confusion. In the boys' bathroom, Adrien skims through his phone to see a set of pictures depicting what has been happening to Chloé)

Adrien: Something really strange going on.

Marinette and Adrien: (at the same time with their respective Kwami) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

[Scene: Le Grand Paris. André Bourgeois is a giving a press conference]

André: Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, umm, which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir, along with the many heroes, leaps down behind him)

Cat Noir: We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word.

(Cuts to inside the hotel in Chloé's room)

André: Chloé, my darling. We got special guests for you.

Chloé: (appears behind one of her couches) Ladybug! (runs and tackle Ladybug in a hug) I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!

(Cat Noir opens the door of Chloé's closet in her room to investigate, while Chloé constantly taking pictures of Ladybug)

André: I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating.

(Ladybug sighs in annoyance. She then turns on Chloé's television, turning the four sections of the screen to various areas in the hotel where the invisible presence could be hidden)

Ladybug: Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?

Chloé: I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody absolutely love me.

(Ladybug bends down to pick up a photo of Chloé and Sabrina off the floor)

Ladybug: Really? Not even with your closest friend? (hands the picture to Chloé)

Chloé: Ah, Sabrina? (drops the photo back to the floor while giggling) Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol!

Detective Ruff: Really? Are you really sure you didn’t have any run-ins with anyone at all?

Chloe: I keep telling you! I didn’t have any run-ins with anyone! Like at all!

Berry Sweet: I see… (turns to André) Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls.

Chloé: (tackles Ladybug into a hug again) I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!

(Ladybug gets off of Chloé and walks away. She pulls Cat Noir by his arm when he's not following her to the elevator)

Cat Noir: Is something up? You seem…

Ladybug: She's hiding something.

Detective Ruff: Obviously.

Cupid: Seeing through this mirror tells me she’s absolutely lying.

Bastet: We should talk to someone else who might have the information we need.

Imps: Let’s-a go!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel lobby. Ladybug is asking Butler Jean what he knows about Chloé and Sabrina]

Ladybug: Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room.

Butler Jean: Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone.

(flashbacks to what happened two days ago in the hallways)

Butler Jean: Miss Chloé and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Chloé: (from the flashback) Aha! (points to Jean, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushes the elevator button and the doors closed before Chloé and Sabrina "caught" him)

Butler Jean: I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day. (flashback interrupted)

Ladybug: Big Mustachio?

Butler Jean: One of Mademoiselle's ideas. Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches.

Cat Noir: Wow, what a hairy situation. (chuckles)

Ladybug: (sighs) Please go on. (flashbacks continued, this time at the dining hall. "Big Mustachio" gets out of the elevator to that floor)

Nadja: Thank you for granting this exclusive interview for your upcoming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us how-?

(Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman turned to see "Big Mustachio". "Big Mustachio" hid behind the service elevator when "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" ran out from the stairwells)

Chloé: Jagged Stone!

Jagged Stone: (thinking she's the actual Ladybug) Ladybug! What are you doing here?

Chloé: Um… when I find out you're here, I knew you wanted to see me! I have to come and say hello. (Sabrina waves at Jagged)

Jagged Stone: Well, you did the right thing. (notices "Ladybug"'s hair) Hey, what's the dealio with your hair? (Chloé realizes that he's with Nadja Chamack and the camera is focusing on her)

Chloé: Oh, ah… ha. The old hair was so drab. This color is amazing. (sits on the couch between Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack. She unintentionally slaps Jagged Stone with her ponytail) Don't you think? I got a few minutes to spare. I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to interview me!

Jagged Stone: Hey, wait! I thought you're coming by to say hi to me?

Chloé: And I did! Now where were we? (winks) (flashbacks interrupted again)

Ladybug: She pretended she was me?! How often does that happen?

Butler Jean: She idolizes you. (flashbacks again)

Sabrina: (grabbing Jean's arm) Chloé, I found Big Mustachio!

Jagged Stone: Chloé? But-

Nadja Chamack: You're not Ladybug! (snatches a pen out of Chloé's hand) You're a fake!

Chloé: (stands up) No, I'm not! I'm Ladybug! Look!

(Chloé takes out her toy yo-yo, bouncing it up and down. But she unintentionally hits Fang's head each time. Annoyed, he bites the yo-yo's string and its it, the remaining string ends up hitting Chloé in her right eye. Nadja Chamack and Jagged Stone laugh as she runs off crying while taking off her mask. Sabrina let go of Jean's arm and follows her. Jean takes off the Groucho glasses and watches them go to Chloé's room)

Sabrina: But, Chloé, how was I suppose to know? (peeks from the doors)

Chloé: That's the problem! You never know anything! Ah, that crocodile has a larger brain than you! (tosses the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina) Get out! I never want to see you again! (Sabrina closes the door, weeping)

(flashback ended)

Butler Jean: Mademoiselle does argue with her friend Sabrina at times. (Chloé is watching him, Ladybug and Cat Noir from the television in her room. She presses a button to zoom in at him) I'd even go so far to say that it's the norm. But it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day…

(flashbacks to yesterday in Chloé's room. Sabrina and Jean is standing in the entrance to her room, while Chloé's giving her friend the silent treatment by looking out the windows)

Chloé: Sabrina, who? I don't know any Sabrina.

Sabrina: But, of course you do, Chloé. It's me. (takes off a rose pin that Chloé gave her before the incident) Your BFF! (Jean approaches to Chloé)

Butler Jean: You should talk to her, Mademoiselle. She's right here.

Chloé: (turns to see Sabrina) I don't see anyone, she must be invisible! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist!

(Chloé and Jean watches as Sabrina closed the door and left, ending the flashback again)

Detective Ruff: I see… So this invisible person is obviously Sabrina.

Cat Noir: Who's been akumatized by Hawk Moth.

Xiyang Ian: Because Chloe ignored her and pretended she’s invisible like a ghost!

Chloé: Impossible! (sits on her chair from her room) She's too weak to do something so bold, especially to me. You're wrong!

[Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel foyer. Ladybug dismisses Jean and talks to Cat Noir.]

Ladybug: You've been a great help to us. Thanks. (Jean leaves. Cat Noir grabs a rose from a nearby vase and hands it to Ladybug.)

Cat Noir: It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see. (Ladybug takes the rose and instantly puts it down on another vase.)

Ladybug: So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her. (The rose is lifted up and then Vanisher's face lights up with Hawk Moth's symbol)

Vanisher: And now I do, Ladybug.

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It's time to fulfill our agreement Vanisher. Cat Noir and Ladybug are at your mercy. Take their Miraculouses and bring them back to me.

Vanisher: They'll never see me coming, Hawk Moth. (the glow disappears and Vanisher drops the rose on the ground. Cat Noir and Ladybug turn around and see the rose)

Cat Noir: Huh?

Ladybug: Huh?

Cat Noir: Uh, the flower. It– (Cat Noir notices Vanisher trying to take Ladybug's earrings) Look out Ladybug! (They jump into action and use their weapons as shields in front of them)

Grounder: We better be careful, everyone! She could literally anywhere!

Captain Light: We know that, Grounder!

Chloé: (watching from her room) If it really is you Sabrina, then I want to be the one to take you down. (She goes over to her closet and looks at her Ladybug costume) You didn't get my costume, invisible one. Now you'll have to face me. (Back at the foyer, Vanisher is throwing vases to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who deflect them)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a glitter container) How handy.  
Chloé: (from the top of the stairs, dressed as Ladybug) Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here, come on!

Ladybug: Oh no, seriously? (to Chloé) You need to leave!

Chloé: If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again. (Vanisher picks up books and starts throwing them at her)

Vanisher: You've got no friends left, Chloé. And you'll never have any, EVER again. (Ladybug and Cat Noir protect Chloé. Ladybug takes her aside while Cat Noir tries to find Vanisher.) I'll make sure of that.

(Suddenly, Vanisher gets grabbed someone.)

Vanisher: Huh?!

Crystal: I don't think so!

Vanisher: Let go! (throws Crystal)

Chloé: You don't scare me! Everybody loves me.

La Lince: This isn’t a game, Chloe! You need to leave immediately!

(Vanisher runs up to Ladybug and restrains her from the back.)

Vanisher: It's over, Ladybug!

Ladybug: Not yet, Vanisher! (Ladybug opens the glitter container, throws it over her head and glitter rains down on Vanisher, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escapes her grip.)

Trickster: That’s super dandy! Now we can see where she’s heading!

Imps: If we can have something like glitter to reveal invisible enemies in video games, things would be much easier.

Xiyang Ian: Right.

Vanisher: Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you'll defeat me Ladybug! (Cat Noir steps in font of Vanisher, while Ladybug takes Chloé aside, behind a pillar)

Vanisher: Look who's come to the rescue.

Ladybug: (to Chloé) You stay here! Don't move! (She leaves)

Chloé: Hey! This concerns me too, you know!

Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) We just have to destroy her bag and capture the akuma. (Chloé walks around the pillar)

Chloé: Wait, Ladybug! I don't think that's where the akuma is. (she spins her yo-yo but it slips and it flies until it falls on top of Vanisher's head.)

Vanisher: So, you wanna fight after all, Chloé?

Ladybug: Can you handle this, Cat Noir?

Cat Noir: With pleasure my lady. (Cat Noir restrains Vanisher and Ladybug wraps Chloé in her yo-yo, then she leaves her inside the elevator)

Chloé: But wait! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me.

Ladybug: I won't tell you again Chloé, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it? (she presses the elevator buttons and the doors close)

Chloé: Why aren't you listening to me? I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin!

Detective Ruff: Hm… The pin? (looks through the magnifying glass to reveal an akuma inside the pin) Ladybug, Chloe’s right! The pin is…

Ladybug: I won’t listen to Chloe! (she notices Vanisher and Cat Noir fighting. Vanisher stucks Cat Noir's face inside a vase. Ladybug grabs Vanisher's purse with her yo-yo and rips it in half) Your days are over akuma! Huh?

Detective Ruff: Before you interrupt me, Chloe was right! The pin is where the akuma is!

Ladybug: Now you tell me!

(Vanisher runs up to her and Ladybug sees her pin. She pins Vanisher against the elevator doors and the pin falls to the ground. Ladybug stomps it and the akuma flies from it)

Chloé: (watches from the tv in her room) I knew it! So, who was right then, huh?

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she purifies it and releases it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (everything goes back to normal)

Hawk Moth: (in his lair) Inconceivable! I was so close! Urgh!

Sabrina: Uh, what happened? What am I doing here? Oh no! It's the brooch Chloé gave me! (She picks up the pin)

(Ladybug holds up her fist to "pound it", but Cat Noir doesn't.)

Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) Why didn't you listen to Chloé? She was only trying to help.

Ladybug: First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar.

Chloé: (watching from the TV in her room) You're calling me a liar?! How dare you?! I was your hugest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh! (she throws the remote and it changes the channel to the news.)

Detective Ruff: But still, she was trying to tell us that the akuma is inside the pin. My magnifying glass has seen the akuma inside the pin.

Nadja: Coming to you live from the hotel where Ladybug and Cat Noir and their many allies have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now.

Reporters: Ladybug! Ladybug!

Chloé: I'm through with you, Ladybug!

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A betrayed Ladybug worshiper? Just what I need to swiftly recover from the defeat of Vanisher. This is perfect. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her!

[Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé takes off her Ladybug mask, stomps it, kneels down and cries. The akuma flies into her earrings.]

Hawk Moth: Antibug, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug has let you down, I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together?

Chloé: You can count on me Hawk Moth! There will only be one heroine in Paris, (Chloé turns into Antibug) me! Antibug!

Ladybug: (from Chloé's TV) Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team.

Antibug: Mwah! Your time is up, Ladybug. (turns off the TV)

[Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Reporters swarm Ladybug, but her transformation is about to run out.]

Ladybug: Excuse me, I gotta go. Bug out!

Nadja: Thank you Ladybug. (Ladybug spins her yo-yo to leave, but notices Antibug)

Antibug: Ha ha ha ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Chloé?

Antibug: Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!

Ladybug: We've got an emergency here. I'm about to change back.

Cat Noir: Go ahead, I can take care of her.

Antibug: Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir.

Wildcard: Not true! He has us to help him out!

Ladybug: We'll see each other again soon, trust me!

Cat Noir: Looks like it's just you and us now, Antibug.

Antibug: I love a good catfight!

La Lince: Then prepare to lose, Antibug!

(Cut to Ladybug running and hiding behind a pillar. She changes back to Marinette)

Marinette: Oh no! I don't have any food for you Tikki!

Tikki: Don't worry Marinette, you'll find something.

Marinette: Uh, I'll try. (she checks the news on her phone)

Nadja: (from Marinette's phone) Ladybug has disappeared. How is Cat Noir going to get out of this on his own?

La Lince: Don’t worry, Cat Noir! We’ll save you!

Antibug: You won’t be saving him, you pesky lynx!

Marinette: Uh, this is all my fault!

Tikki: You don't have to do everything yourself. There's no harm in listening to others from time to time.

Marinette: You're right Tikki, but right now we have to go and help Cat Noir. We'll find you something to eat at the hotel. (Marinette runs back into the hotel, goes to the kitchen and feeds Tikki a cookie. Then she goes up to the roof) Ah, Cat Noir! (she looks at Chloé's balcony below and sees Cat Noir has his arms and his hands and his feet tied up to his staff and dangling on the edge, stopped by Antibug giggling while she is standing on top of the other end of the staff) Hurry up Tikki.

Tikki: I'm eating as fast as I can!

Antibug: Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?

Cat Noir: And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?!

Hawk Moth: Keep it up Antibug, Cat Noir is the perfect bait!

Antibug: Team up with me, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon. (Antibug starts to dangle Cat Noir up and down while he whimpers.)

Trickster: You tell him, Cat Noir! He would never join you!

Antibug: I know you can hear me Lady-brat, wherever you are. You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at Cat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten! One…!

Cat Noir: Uh… could you make that 20?

Antibug: Two…!

Tikki: I need more time! Go save Cat Noir, Marinette!

Marinette: But I can't transform!

Tikki: You are Ladybug, with or without the costume!

Marinette: I think I'd know if I was able to…

Antibug: Three…!

Tikki: I'm giving you advice, now take it! Don't make the same mistake twice!

Marinette: Got an idea! (she taps something on her phone)

Antibug: Four…!

Ladybug: (off-screen voice) "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."

Antibug: Ladybug… (she secures Cat Noir with a couch and goes off to find Ladybug. (Cat Noir sighs and relieves that Antibug is not standing on his stick anymore) Marinette sneaks around and unties Cat Noir from his stick.)

Cat Noir: Ladybug. (Marinette unties Cat Noir. Meanwhile, Antibug goes off and she finds Marinette's phone.)

Ladybug: (video from the phone) "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."

Antibug: So, you think you're so smart, huh? Show yourself, bug-face! (She gasps and she goes back to where she had Cat Noir tied up and finds that he escaped thanks to Marinette)

Cat Noir: Ready for round two? (They start to fight again and they go up to the rooftop)

Marinette: It worked!

Tikki: I'm good to go, Marinette.

Marinette: Yes!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!  
(Marinette turns into Ladybug.)

Antibug: Bad kitty! Come here to get your leash back.

Cat Noir: Sorry, but I don't take any orders from a mere copycat. (Antibug throws her yo-yo but Ladybug's yo-yo deflects it)

Ladybug: Nice yo-yo, mine's better!

Pan Pan: Ladybug!

Berry Sweet: Just in time.

Cat Noir: What kept you?

Ladybug: I'm thinking the akuma's in the yo-yo.

Cat Noir: I'm thinking it's in her earrings.

Ladybug: Why?

Cat Noir: She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo was destroyed.

Ladybug: Ah, pretty good advice, for a cat. (rings Cat Noir's bell)

Cat Noir: Thanks. (He goes up to Ladybug's face) (Antibug throws her yo-yo at them, but they avoid it. Antibug pulls the pool cover with her yo-yo and then starts battling Ladybug with it while Cat Noir stands. They both attack, but they can't beat each other.)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a bag of marbles)

Antibug: Anti-Charm! (Antibug's Anti-Charm gives her a sword)

Berry Sweet: Interesting. She can summon weapons instead of objects.

Pan Pan: Now that’s gonna be a problem.

Ladybug: A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?

Antibug: Hahahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play. (Ladybug looks around and sees Cat Noir and her bag of marbles)

Ladybug: Pan Pan, can you help us on this one?

Pan Pan: Sure thing, Ladybug! Bamboo Mirage! (summons fog and bamboo trees)

Antibug: Where are you?!

Ladybug: See that's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge. (She sprints over to Cat Noir, while Antibug charges at her with the sword) Over to you!

Cat Noir: Got it! (she throws the marbles to Cat Noir and he breaks the bag, spilling the marbles and tripping Antibug, who drops her sword) I'll take that. (he uses his staff to throw the sword all the way to the Eiffel Tower, scaring two loving pigeons)

Trickster: Nice one!

Ladybug: We are a team. If you take me on, you take Cat Noir and everyone here on too. It's not my problem if you don't have any friends. (She and Cat Noir smile at each other. Then her earrings ring, and Antibug's ring too.)

Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous before it's too late!

Crystal: A True Reflection! (becomes invisible)

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks the pool cover and Antibug falls and she is trapped)

(Crystal then grabs her tight)

Crystal: Go for it!

Antibug: Ah! (Ladybug jumps over her and takes her earrings off. She stomps them and the akuma flies off)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she purifies it and releases it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (everything goes back to normal. Antibug turns back to Chloé)

Chloé: What am I doing here?

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!

Chloé: Ladybug?

Ladybug: Chloé, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice.

Chloé: Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider.

Ladybug: Reconsider what?

Chloé: I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all!

Ladybug: Oh, yeah. Uh… thanks? I suppose. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina.

Chloé: Mm. Well, since it's coming from Ladybug. Ha ha.

Ladybug: Thanks for your advice Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: 'Course. We're a team, aren't we? (Ladybug runs past him)

Ladybug: Unstoppable. Bug out! (she leaves)

(Everyone else scatters to detransform into their civilian forms)

Gretta: You did a great job, Marie.

Marie-Claire: Thanks.

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, Miss Bustier's classroom. Chloé walks into the classroom.]

Alya: (to Marinette) Hey, here's Antibug. (Chloé sits down in her seat and crosses her arms. Then, Sabrina walks in) And Vanisher? Huh, now all we need is Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Sabrina stands next to her seat, looking at the ground sadly)

Chloé: Well? What are you doing? Sit down. (Sabrina gasps and sits down happily. Chloé shows a small smile.)

Marinette: Did you see that? Chloé smiled nicely! Kinda. I think she's actually happy to have Sabrina back.

Alya: Weirdly enough, I think the feeling is mutual. (Sabrina takes out her tablet, and Chloé slides another brooch in front of her)

Chloé: And put it on your sweater, it'll make it less horrible. (Sabrina puts it on happily)

Sabrina: Oh, thank you Chloé!

Chloé: Yeah, yeah. You can show me your gratitude later, class is starting. (She smiles again)

Marinette: I think they'll always be BFFs. In their own way.

Alya: I still prefer our way, though. (They playfully meet knuckles and smile to each other, below them Adrien smiles as well. Fades to the endcard of them and pictures of Ladybug to the left, Cat Noir in the center looking at Ladybug, and Antibug to the right)


	26. Episode 26: Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette exposes a new student's lie, the student gets akumatized into Volpina; Volpina fakes an alliance with Ladybug and Cat Noir in order to divide and destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 finale of Miraculous Ladybug: My Version

[Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is spying on his father.]

Gabriel: (talking on the phone while looking at a book) Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? (pauses) What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless. (goes to to the painting of his wife, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book) Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other names.

Adrien: (behind a pillar) He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?

Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets (Adrien walks over with Plagg to the painting and opens it) Oh, yes! Go on, go on!

Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start.

Plagg: You're such a party pooper. (phases through the safe door and unlocks it)

Adrien: Plagg, no!

Plagg: (muffled) My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff? (knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms) I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert!

Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe? (stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?

Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me?

(Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard enter the room.)

Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late.

(Adrien's bodyguard grunts.)

Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me. (chuckles nervously)

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are walking up the entrance steps.]

Rose: Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!

Chloé: Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me?

Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Basielberg himself!

Marinette: (rushes back to Alya's side) Lila?

Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school! (points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien) She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch! (shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog)

Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!

Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!

Marinette: (daydreaming) What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me; and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist! (Lila guides Adrien along by the hand)

Marinette: (gasping) Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them!

Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview! (walks away)

Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?

Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette?

Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way! (runs after Lila and Adrien)

Nagatsuka: I don’t have a good feeling about this girl, Lila.

Alya: What do you mean?! She has an incredible life!

Dereece: I don’t know. That girl must be lying or something.

Alya: How could she lie?! You must be crazy to think she’s lying! And you are?

Dereece: Dereece Harrison. I’m doing a program for Paris.

Alya: Oh right. Well you must have an incredible life like her right?

Dereece: Uh…

Alya: Of course not. (walks off)

Dereece: Huh?

Nagatsuka: Hm…

[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont library. Marinette sees Adrien sitting at a table alone. Marinette hides behind a nearby bookshelf.]

Marinette: Where is she?

Shao Chun: Something wrong, Marinette?

Marinette: (turns around) Oh it’s just you, Sunshine.

(Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.)

Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it.

Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki!

Oreoo: I believe there’s something about that book that made her concerned.

(Tikki and Oreoo flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.)

Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think? (notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it) What's that?

Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes.

Lila: (puts her hand on top of Adrien's) I love superheroes!

Marinette: (gasps from behind the bookcase) It's already too late!

Shao Chun: (shushes) Not so loud. This is getting interesting.

(Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug)

Lila: Ladybug!

Adrien: (sighing) She's amazing.

Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know. (scoots her seat closer to Adrien)

Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—

Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?

Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all!

Marinette: I have to stop this.

Shao Chun: Not yet. Stay calm.

Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug.

(Adrien and Marinette both gasp.)

Adrien: Really?!

Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything.

Marinette: She doesn’t know Ladybug personally!

Shao Chun: (shushes) I agree. She’s lying. I bet she never Ladybug at all.

Adrien: (gets an alert from his phone) I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds. (Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor)

Lila: So, the park? (pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot)

Adrien: Uh sure! (runs out)

Lila: (picks up the book) A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting... (leaves the library)

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief.

Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it!

Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it?

Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight!

Oreoo: I agree. Though I’m not sure why you’re concerned about a book, I believe we need to keep a close eye on this Lila girl.

Marinette and Shao Chun: Right.

(The two Kwami spotted something and quickly hides)

Nagatsuka: Hello, Marinette and Shao Chun.

Marinette: Huh? (turns around) Hey Suka! What’s up?

Nagatsuka: Are you also suspicious of Lila?

Marinette: Yeah. She says she knows everything about superheroes and says Ladybug is a close friend of hers when clearly Ladybug didn’t even met her.

Dereece: That means she’s a complete liar.

Sonia: I also have suspicions of this Lila person.

Marie-Claire: Me too.

Harry: Me as well! As the detective, I have met people who have lied so much before. I can already tell she’s a constant liar.

Marinette: So will you help us?

Harry: Of course! Don’t worry.

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is watching a clip of Lila from the Ladyblog.]

Lila: (in the video) Ladybug and me, we're like this! (crosses her fingers together)

Marinette: Liar!

Harry: Constant liar.

Garimberto: There! She's coming out!

(Lila exits a jewelry store.)

Harry: A necklace in shape of a fox’s tail. Fitting for her sneaky personality.

[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette hides behind a tree while the others are watching her from another tree. Lila is sitting on a bench.]

Tikki: We're too far away.

(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches)

Lila: Oh hi!

Marinette: (sees Adrien) Oh no! He's already here!

Adrien: Hey! (Lila throws the book in the trash behind her)

Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat!

Tikki: I'll get it–

Marinette: No Tikki!

Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien. (flies to the trash canister)

Marinette: Tikki! (runs after her hiding behind the trash canister)

(Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.)

Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real?

Tikki: (carrying the book) This is the book Marinette! (Marinette grabs the book)

Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.

Adrien: Volpina?

Marinette: Volpina?

Harry: Who’s Volpina?

Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.

Lila: (stopping him from grabbing the book) Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. (Marinette is angered by the comment) Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. (Marinette bites down on the book) My grandma gave me this necklace.

Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good (Marinette runs just out of the park)

Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

Adrien: (holding Lila's necklace) Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?! (Ladybug lands in front of them)

Ladybug: (sarcastically) Well hey Lila! How's it gong? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job. (puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila) Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either! (to Adrien) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her.

Adrien: (to Lila, who is crying) So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?

Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.

Lila: How dare you?!

Nagatsuka: Ladybug is speaking the truth. Your aura is full of deceit. You have relied on your lies for such a long time you know how to use it on people in order to get their attention.

Harry: And in this case, you’re a master of lying!

Lila: You’re the ones who are lying about me!

Dereece: Not true. The one thing I don’t like are liars. You’re the biggest liar of them all.

Sonia: The queen of liars. Adrien, she’s lying to you. We never seen her with Ladybug being close friends and call. And even if that’s true, how can she even get to Paris to meet Ladybug and return to Italy for such a short time?

Lila: I have an explanation for that! I use a teleportation device!

Harry: Ha! Another lie from you! See? She’s a skillful liar.

Lila: (growls and runs away)

Adrien: You didn’t have to be harsh.

Ladybug: Sorry but I don’t deal with liars. Especially if it’s about me. (yo-yos away)

Nagatsuka: You must understand that we’re trying to save you from being under her lies. Lila is sneaky and crafty. She will do anything to make her lies come true.

Adrien: True…

[Scene: Roof. Ladybug lands abruptly.]

Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore. (grasps her yo-yo and leaves)'’

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila stops in front of a poster of Ladybug.]

Lila: My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug! (throws her bag at the poster)

[Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.]

Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey. (turns butterfly into akuma) Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her!

[Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila is kneeling down on the sidewalk.]

(The akuma lands on Lila's fox tail necklace.)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous.

Lila: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien)

Scene: Paris. A meteor appears in the sky, hurtling down toward the city. Adrien is just getting home, and upon seeing the meteor, runs to his room

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

(Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.)

Ladybug: Code Red!

(Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.)

Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs! (Citizens chant her name)

Ladybug: (standing on a nearby roof) Volpina?

Cat Noir: (lands next to Ladybug) Looks like we have a new partner.

Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere.

Cat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here—

Ladybug: (defensively) I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself.

Cat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome. (Volpina lands in front of them)

Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!

Trickster: Hm… Don’t you think that meteor was a bit… strange.

Fawn: What do you mean?

Trickster: Just saying. There was something about that didn’t feel right.

(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.)

Cat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh! (Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them)

Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!

Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents.

Cat Noir: You can count on us.

Volpina: Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit.

Cat Noir: (Scratching the back of his head) Why thanks! You too, Volpina. (Ladybug gags)

Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?

Volpina: Why would you say that?

Ladybug: (annoyed) I was asking Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Everything okay?

Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine. (to Volpina) Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?

Volpina: My necklace.

Ladybug: What power does it give you?

Volpina: The power of flight and super strength. (Hawk Moth disappears)

Volpina: He's getting away! (they all chase after him until he stops again)

Volpina: Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind.

Trickster: Weird…

Detective Ruff: Something doesn’t feel right.

Volpina: What do you mean? Hawk Moth is getting away!

Detective Ruff: This is all weird… Hawk Moth never comes out of his lair. Why would he come out now?

[Scene: Ladybug and Pan Pan are running after Hawk Moth and lands on an empty roof.]

Ladybug: Where did he go? (Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.)

Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you. (Ladybug gasps) Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other. (Volpina laughs)

Ladybug: Lila?!

Volpina: You will call me Volpina!

Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!

Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar. (Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina)

Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now!

Volpina: (To Ladybug) Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous.

Ladybug: Never!

Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down! (Volpina points to a nearby building)

Ladybug: You wouldn't do that! (Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down)

Trickster: Ladybug, don’t do what Volpina says! I get it now! Look over there! (points to the crumbling building that hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling) This is all an illusion! That includes the meteorite!

Ladybug: How did you know?

Trickster: Tanukis and Kitsunes are known for their tricky nature and their ability to shapeshift into humans. From the moment that meteorite disappeared, I knew there was something up. So seeing that Hawk Moth made me realize this is all Volpina’s illusions. That’s her power! The power of illusions and lies.

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes)

Ladybug: Of course! (She phones Cat Noir) Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir?

Cat Noir: (Through phone) No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either.

Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place.

Cat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him.

Ladybug: (On Cat Noir's staff) That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real.

Cat Noir: What are you trying to say?

Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!

Cat Noir: I don't get it? Why did he do it?

Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes.

Cat Noir: Lila?

Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!

Cat Noir: You got it! (He hangs up) I think I know the way already.

[Scene: Adrien's room. Cat Noir arrives and detransforms.]

Plagg: Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation?

Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen.

Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me?

Adrien: (sees Volpina) Hide Plagg, she's coming! (Plagg goes in his jacket)

Volpina: Adrien!

Adrien: Hey! Who are you?

Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero.

Adrien: Lila!

Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me.

Ladybug: (hanging outside of Adrien's window) You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina. (Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer)

Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer. (Ladybug swings into Adrien's room)

Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug.

Fawn: A date?

Detective Ruff: That must another lie.

Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say. (Volpina turns to him angrily) I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!

Ladybug: (to Adrien) Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar. (to Volpina) You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!

(Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.)

Plagg: So, was I right or was I right?

Adrien: Come on? Claws out!

(Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.)

Cat Noir: (has landed in the open window) Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble... (jumps into the room) ...finding the place.

(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.)

Cat Noir: Illusions!

(At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive Adrien.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien!

Cat Noir: That's an illusion, too!

Ladybug: How are you so sure?!

Cat Noir: Uh...my..um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh...

(Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.)

Ladybug: Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone! (leaps out the window)

Cat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this.

[Scene: Eiffel Tower. Volpina is dangling "Adrien" from a high brace.]

(Volpina laughs evilly as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.)

Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I will! (swings "Adrien" around)

Ladybug: I thought you loved him!

Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated! (to "Adrien") No hard feelings, right?

Cat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion.

Volpina: You wanna bet on that? (releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien")

Trickster: That’s not the real Adrien! (takes out leaf) A leaf will change into a fan! (leaf changes into a fan and Trickster blows away “Adrien”) See?! Another one of her illusions!

Volpina: (growls) You're gonna pay for this!

Le Chacal: Then fight us!

Ladybug: (spots the real Volpina) There she is!

(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.)

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A chocolate popsicle appears) Huh? (she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint) I've got an idea to take down Volpina!

Cat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle?

Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready.

Le Chacal: I believe she knows what she's doing.

Cat Noir: Cataclysm!

(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.)

Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox! (grabs Volpina's necklace) Your days are over, akuma! (breaks the necklace, releasing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye little butterfly. (throws the ice cream in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila) Lila?

Lila: Ladybug?

Ladybug: I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.

Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends. (picks up her necklace and walks away)

Cat Noir: Ouch...

Suricate: That’s the first time I saw anyone still being resentment.

La Chacel: Yeah...

[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair]

Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her.

[Scene: Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir are still there.]

Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?

Cat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home.

Ladybug: I should check to make sure!

Cat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back. (Ladybug's earrings beep)

Ladybug: So are you. (Cat Noir's ring beeps) No arguing. I'll take care of it. (jumps off the tower)

Cat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so... (fondly) ...irresistible. (leaps off to follow Ladybug)

[Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug enters through the open window; meanwhile, Cat Noir lands in the bathroom.]

(Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.)

Ladybug: Adrien? (Cat Noir is in a panic) Are you there? (slides open the bathroom door) Can I come in? (Cat Noir turns on the shower)

Ladybug: (hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back) This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay?

Cat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement. (leans with his ear up to the door)

Ladybug: Uh....oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh.

Cat Noir: Thank you!

(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yos out through the window. Cat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.)

[Scene: Marinette's roof. She sits perusing the superhero book.]

Marinette: Garimberto, so glad you’re here.

Oreoo: Hello.

Lizzy: Hiya! Another Kwami eh?!

Marinette: (to Tikki) This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him.

Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable.

Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code.

Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes.

Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book?

Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back.

Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he?

Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him.

Lizzy: The Great Guardian?! I thought they have been gone for a long time.

Oreoo: Me too.

[Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking through his bag.]

Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg?

Plagg: (mouth stuffed with cheese) Of course not!

Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with.

Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Marinette knocks on the door.

(Marinette and Tikki, Garimberto and Lizzy, and Shao Chun and Oreoo enter the room.)

Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug. Hello, La Lince. Hello, Pan Pan

(The door closes behind Marinette, Garimberto and Shao Chun on its own.)


End file.
